Dragonkin
by cobalt-blue
Summary: The final battle. The death of a Ranger and what's wrong with Jason is revealed. Please don't kill me too bad.
1. Default Chapter

FANDOM: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.  
SETTING: 2005  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. If I did own them, trust me, they'd still be on the air.  
  
  
May 2005:  
  
Five F-A18 Superhornets swooped down low to the deck in perfect formation, and fired. Twenty missiles streaked out from under the wings of the low-slung aircraft, leaving a long line of smoke and contrail as they homed in on the huge reptilian creature hovering over the new experimental submersible carrier.   
  
Exploding against its body, the missiles seemed to have little to no effect as the giant creature reached out and literally bit the giant ship in half. A series of explosions detonated throughout the ship as it began to sink into the ocean. Suddenly the sea boiled as ships twin nuclear reactors ruptured into a fiery cloud of superheated steam.  
  
The giant winged saurian screamed in sudden pain as its golden scales suddenly shifted to orange, then red, followed by yellow and finally a blinding white. Streams of energy shot from its eyes and mouth as it's skin cracked and blackened before exploding outward.  
  
The scene suddenly shifted from a low on the deck shot to a satellite feed from high in space. Off the coast of Los Angeles, a tiny pin- prick of light appeared, followed by a wave of energy that suddenly shot outward from that central point. In a flash the City of Angels was flattened, whole buildings were pulverized, and slammed into the mountains to the north and the west. A hundred foot high wave of water crashed into what was left, drowning any hopes for survivors.  
  
The feed ended and Lieutenant Commander Jason Scott swallowed hard as he sent up a silent prayer that none of his friends had been in Los Angeles when the attack occurred. Looking over at Admiral Cupit, his commanding officer, he brought his emotions under savage control before asking, "Any word on what the creature was, sir- or what caused the explosion?"  
  
The tall steel-gray haired man leaned back in his chair, his eyes seemed to search for something inside Jason before he answered. Finally, satisfied with what he found, Cupit shook his head, cleared his gravelly throat and answered, "You saw it yourself, Scott. What did it look like to you?"  
  
Jason swallowed before answering. Cupit had a reputation for being somewhat unorthodox in his command style, and it was widely purported that he was a firm believer in things that the US Military deemed as unscientific- things like Power Rangers. Finally, he offered, "With all due respect sir, it looked like a   
Western Dragon- granted it was a thousand feet of dragon, but that's what it LOOKED like. Sir."  
  
The admiral stood and turned his back to Jason as he looked out over the shipyards at Alameda. After a moment he said, "The Constellation was one of the most powerful warships ever launched. It had a complement of over six thousand, and that creature bit it in half like it was made of balsa wood. Los Angeles was the second largest city in the US with a population of over seven million. Now, there's a bowl shaped bay there over a hundred feet deep." Turning back, he faced Jason, "If the former Red Ranger tells me it was a dragon, I'll believe him."  
  
Jason hoped the shock didn't show on his face. He was proud of the calm evenness he was able to keep in his voice when he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about sir." His heart was racing with possibilities. Jason had gone to a great deal of trouble to hide his past from the military. Granted his experience at piloting the Tyrannosaur, Red Dragon, and Pyramidus Zords made him one of the best fighter pilots in the Navy- which was to say in the world- but he thought he'd been successful in hiding who he had been.  
  
Cupit smiled, "Don't worry, Commander. Your secret is safe with me. I like the idea of having a Power Ranger under my command."  
  
"I don't understand sir?" Jason said genuinely confused. Where did this man get his information?  
  
The admiral smiled and leaned against his desk. "There's a new multi-national para-military task force whose job it is to deal with these monsters. You've been slated to command Team Prime for it."  
  
"Team Prime?" Jason asked.  
  
The admiral nodded. "Yes, they've asked for you by name." The admiral chuckled, "Actually, we refused to sign on to it, if an American didn't lead it."  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Because, we're not about to put American fighting forces under anyone's command that's not an American," the admiral told him.  
  
Jason understood. Americans were very wary of letting their soldiers serve under commanders who were not American's Something about a tendency to risk American resources over their own. It hadn't worked very well with the now defunct UN and it wasn't likely to work now in the more nationalistic atmosphere of the world today. More importantly, was that since these things had shown up, no single nation had been able to withstand an assault by one. "What are these things, sir?" Jason asked.  
  
"We're not really sure." The admiral went back around to his desk, sat in the large chair and picked up a file. Glancing at it briefly, he handed it across the desk to Jason. "All we really know is that they appeared in the skies over Europe, Asia, and Africa two months ago. They've been slowly devastating those continents since then. So far, no force on Earth has been able to stop them, not even the current Ranger team. We don't know exactly what they are, except that they appear to be dragons, or what they want. They suddenly appear, occasionally attack a city or village, and then fly off. All we really know is that when they show up, they cause huge amounts of devastation. Paris is in rubbles and Cairo is now buried under fifteen feet of sand." He sighed, "To be honest, after the European's lack of help in the Second Gulf War, I really don't give a rat's ass if they burn that cess-pool to the ground, but now they're moving toward the US, and that's something I DO care about. Two of your former colleagues, Trini and Zack Taylor managed to actually get enough governments to back a multi-national task force to deal with what they are calling the Dragon Threat."  
  
"But why me?" Jason asked. "I mean who pulled my name out of a hat?"  
  
Admiral Cupit shook his head, "I'm not sure. I get the feeling that somebody on the mission, brought up your name and the rest of the team agreed, with only one dissention."  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow. If who the Admiral was alluding to was on the team, he could imagine the one person who wouldn't want to work with him again. Not that he blamed him. "And the person who voted against my name? Is he willing to work with me again?"  
  
The Admiral smiled at him, "Think you know who it is, do you?"  
  
Jason held his peace, and kept his voice as even as possible. "I have an idea." Sighing he said, "Let's just say that we didn't exactly part on the best of terms." That of course was putting it mildly. Jason hated the rift that had grown between he and his best friend in the world, but there was little that could be done about it. Too much time had passed since they'd last spoken and too many things that needed to be told had been left unsaid.  
  
The Admiral fixed him with a steel blue gaze, "I'm not concerned about your personal situation Commander. You're a US Navy pilot- that makes you one of the best in the world. I expect you to put your personal issues aside and make this team come together. As much as a cliché as it might sound, Team Prime is the last best hope for all of mankind. These creatures have to be stopped before they burn the human race back into the Stone Age?"  
  
Jason snapped to attention in his seat and answered reflexively, and answered, "Yes sir."  
  
"Good man." The Admiral leaned back, "Now any more questions?"  
  
"Do we have any idea of what destroyed Los Angeles? I mean what made that dragon suddenly blow up like that?"  
  
The Admiral shook his head, "Damnedest thing. It wasn't nuclear. There's not a trace of radiation within three hundred miles of the blast. One of the science boys down in Angel Grove thinks that somehow the dragon had," he cleared his throat and said, "and I quote: a physio-nuclear reaction, producing a proto-kinetic blast of multi-megatonage intensity."  
  
Jason smiled at the familiar sounding wording that further strengthened some of his suspicions. "When and where do I report sir?"  
  
The Admiral smiled, "You're going home my boy. Your new base is Angel Grove,"  
  
  
  



	2. Coming To Grips

Aisha DeSantos was not a happy camper as she looked around the 'Tech bay and shook her head. Cables snaked across the floor, leading to each of the ten menacing looking omni-techs hung from their launching cradles. Technicians were working their way back and forth between the ships as they prepared them for their first mission. She had a bad feeling about this set up. She hadn't been happy about the stipulations the military had put on the project in order to get permission to deal with the Draconic Threat. Her time in Africa attempting help stop the plague ravaging the animal population had left her with a deep mistrust for anything military.  
  
Intellectually she understood that the US military was entirely different from those of various African nations that had ravaged their population in one brush war after another as they fought for control of limited resources there- many times destroying those very resources in the process. They had exacerbated the problems already prevalent on that continent to the point that to Aisha it looked like they would never be capable fighting their way out of the crushing poverty that dominated the landscape. She'd seen whole villages wiped out or enslaved by what amounted to mercenaries in military uniforms in the name of "protecting the peace". That had left a bad taste in her mouth for anything with a gun. Of course her own experiences at the hands of those so-called "military personnel" hadn't done much to improve her opinion.  
  
She was still having problems separating her own prejudices against those military regimes from the very professional volunteer armed services she'd been dealing with back here in the States. She couldn't complain about the way she'd been treated here- always with courtesy, respect and professionalism- but she still shuddered from certain sights. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't Angola, and that these weren't the same men who'd carried out the atrocities she'd experienced in the conflict between the FLEC and the Angolan military, but it was difficult sometimes. If it weren't for Rocky's steady support, she didn't think she would have ever been able to readjust.  
  
She smiled at the thought of her new husband and the gentle strength he'd given her since he Kimberly, and Adam had rescued her last year- how he'd held and comforted her through the flashbacks, how he'd been so gentle and patient with her, bringing back the strength she'd lost in the military prison. Those thoughts gave her the strength to deal with all the uniforms she had to see every day, and she actually found herself smiling for the first time in days.  
  
"Aisha!," an excited voice came from across the bay. Looking over she saw Kim's petit form was waving frantically at her.   
  
Altering her course, she quickly stepped over a power conduit and made her way to where Kim was standing by the doors to the main complex. "What's up Kimmie?" She smiled at the fact that Kim was still wearing pink after all these years.  
  
Kim grinned at her and bubbled, "I was in the galley and guess who I ran into?"  
  
Aisha found herself smiling at her petit friend's enthusiasm and unable to resist asking, "who?"  
  
Suddenly Kim reached through the double doors behind her and yanked someone into the room, probably with more strength than she'd intended. They were all still adjusting to the effects of the "treatments" as Rocky liked to call them. A tall lanky form stumbled through the doors and sprawled onto the floor. At first, Aisha didn't recognize the brown haired man, until she realized it was the hair. Gone were the long locks of soft brown hair, only to be replaced with a more modern spiked and gelled coif. "Uh hi," Tommy Oliver smiled up at her from the floor.  
  
"Tommy!" Aisha squealed and launched herself at her former leader, sweeping him into a hug.   
  
After a moment, Tommy managed to gurgle in her embrace, "Aisha… ribs… I need them."  
  
"Uh sorry," Aisha muttered as she let him go and stepped back to appraise her old friend.  
  
"What has Billy done to you guys?" Tommy asked. "It's like wrestling Amazons or something."  
  
Aisha felt herself blush at the gentle reprimand. "I guess we're still adjusting to the conditioning," she said. "Billy says that we should become more accustomed to what's happening to our bodies in a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly said. "I know Adam will be glad when we do. He accidentally ripped the shower head off in our quarters the other morning just trying to adjust it."  
  
"So if I agree to this, that's what I can expect?" Tommy asked sheepishly, "Tossing my friends around like rag dolls, and destroying the plumbing?"  
  
"Billy says that the proto-phyre affects each of us differently." Kimberly told him. "Zack hasn't shown the least amount of increased strength, but don't try to race him anytime soon."  
  
"That fast huh?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Let's just say, don't get between him and the door anytime soon. The man has reactions like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Zack always had good reactions," Tommy said.  
  
"I know," Kim giggled, "But now if he doesn't stop and think about what he's doing, he finishes things he starts in about a third of the time." Kim suddenly blushed deep red as she winked over at Aisha. "Trini is NOT happy with him about some things right now."  
  
Aisha just smiled at her friend's embarrassment. There were some things that although were accepted as part of their married friends' lives were still difficult to imagine. Even Aisha had to admit that some of the pairings had turned out strange. Who would have ever thought that after coming back from Florida that Kim would have gone for Adam of all people? Then there was her and Rocky- friends since second grade, but not until he'd come crashing through that Angolan prison wall with Adam and Kim in tow, hell bent on rescuing his 'Sha, had she ever thought of him as anything other than a brother. Thank God for Amnesty International's Human Rights Watch.  
  
"So how many of the old gang is here?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kim smiled and answered ticking their old teammates off on her fingers, "Trini, Zack, Billy, me, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and now you and Kat." She looked over at Aisha and smiled. Aisha could see the apology in the former Pink Ranger's eyes. "Jason is flying in this afternoon."  
  
"It's okay, Kim," Aisha told her. "I'm not angry. I understand, and it really has nothing to do with Jason himself per-se. It's what he does for a living," Aisha told her friend.  
  
"I don't understand," Tommy said questioningly. "What's wrong with what Jason does for a living?"  
  
Aisha shrugged and looked down, "I'm just not comfortable with this team being attached to the military." She saw from the corner of her eye, Kim gesturing gently to Tommy.  
  
She felt Tommy gently cup her chin and raise it so that their eyes met. "I understand that you've been through a rough time, Aisha. We all do, but you have to realize that this is Jason we're talking about- the original big brother. He not only won't hurt you, he won't let you come to hurt either. It's the way he is."  
  
Aisha nodded her head, "I know that Tommy. Like I said, it's not Jason I have the problem with. It's those stripes on his sleeve." She took a deep breath, "But I understand that we need him. That he's one of only ten people in the world who can pilot those damn things," she gestured savagely with her thumb back toward the omni-techs hanging in their bays. "I just have to get over my own issues."  
  
Tommy smiled at her, "I know 'Sha." He pulled her into a brotherly hug. Pulling back from her, he sighed, "You have a problem with his career. I'm just wondering how we're ever going to get him and Billy in the same room again."  
  
"Don't worry about Billy, he'll do what he has to," Kim said firmly from next to them. "He always has."  
  
Tommy turned to face Kimberly and asked, "Anybody able to find out what the problem between those two is?"  
  
Kim shook her head, "No, and if you ask either one of them they'll deny that they're not speaking, but we haven't been able to get them in the same room since just before Billy left for Aquitar."  
  
Tommy just grinned at her, "Then I guess I'm going to have to bust a couple of my Bros' heads."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Not So Mad Scientists Body Builders Figh...

Trini watched as Billy went over the read-outs on the screen for the fifth time. Everything was coming out exactly the way it was supposed to, but for some reason he couldn't be satisfied with what he was seeing. "No matter how long you look at those numbers, they're going to stay the same," she said from behind him.  
  
"A change is not a desirable outcome." Billy told her. "The data is perfectly within optimum parameters."  
  
"Then why have you been staring at them for the last hour and half?" Trini asked, suspecting the answer.  
  
Billy shrugged and pushed back from the console. "You're right. I've got other work in 'Tech bays."  
  
"Cranston, you go near that 'Tech bay and I'll skin you alive. The technicians have already asked that I keep you out of their hair for at least forty-eight hours. You've made all the modifications to 'Techs that they are going to allow. If you change one more thing, they're going to lock you in a supply closet until the first mission is over."  
  
"I'm just trying to make sure that we have the best chance possible to defeat the dragons," he told her.  
  
"I believe you Bill, but I'm not so sure the modifications you're making now will really do that." She leaned back against one of the examination tables and hoped she wasn't wrong about she was thinking. "I think you might be trying to find something to do to keep you from dealing with something else."  
  
Billy looked up at her, "Please enlighten me."  
  
She smiled and shook her head refusing to drop into Billy-speak with him, "You tell me."  
  
"I'm unsure as to what you are alluding, Trini."  
  
"Billy, you're caught up. Tommy and Kat aren't due for their first proto-phyre session until tomorrow morning. The omni-techs are all on-line and ready to fly. The only thing missing from the base is the team leader."  
  
"I fail to ascertain how that is germane to the situation," Billy replied.   
  
"You're hiding from something Billy," Trini told him. "You tell me what it is."  
  
"Trini, I'm unaware of anything about Jason that would make me want to engage in unnecessary tasks." Billy told her flatly. His eyes however, said volumes about what he was feeling.   
  
Trini leaned over, and locked her hands on either side of his chair arms, effectively pinning him in place, "Billy, don't go there with me. I know something is wrong between you and Jason, Zack knows it- hell the whole team knows it. The only people who seem to not know that you two are having problems is you and Jason." She sighed and stood up. "I don't know what the problem is, nobody but the two of you do, but we haven't been able to get you to even discuss each other since before you left for Aquitar."  
  
"Trini," Billy said rising from his chair, "I have no animosity toward Jason what-so-ever."  
  
"Yeah, but there's no affection between you two any more either," she said turning her back to him. "You guys used to be inseparable, and now you haven't even spoken to each other in eight years."  
  
"Trini…"   
  
Turning to face him, Trini cut him off savagely, "Look you don't want to admit it that's fine with me. I'm tired of trying to reach you. You want to sit here and pout about something, that's fine." She stepped forward and stuck a finger into his chest, dropping him back into the chair. "But remember this: This new team is going to have to work together, and if you and Jason don't get whatever's eating you worked out then you're probably going to get yourselves and the rest of us killed." Turning on her heel, she walked to the door but stopped without turning to face him again, "Personally, I don't want to die just yet. At least not until we get the problems the Power created in me, Kim, Aisha, and Kat worked out." She turned, keyed the exit sequence to the lab and left without another word.  
  
  
Adam looked over to where Rocky was silently lifting weights, the sweat streaming from his body in rivers that soaked his red tank top. There was a look of grim determination on his face, as he strained against the machine. For long minutes, Adam sat there watching his best friend taking his frustrations out on the chunk of metal. Finally, he broke the silence, "I take it Aisha had another rough night last night."  
  
Slamming the weight up in a final exertion of energy- Adam noted that Rocky was chest pressing nearly three-quarters of a metric ton- Rocky looked over at him and asked, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"The fact that you're trying to push yourself to exhaustion," he answered. Leaning against the wall he asked, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Rocky racked the bar and sat up, "There's not anything to talk about. She's having nightmares again." He shrugged as he toweled off, "There's not a whole lot I can do about it, except be there for her."  
  
Adam understood what was really bothering his friend. "And the fact that you can't do anything about it, is driving you up the wall," he ventured.  
  
"Oh there's a lot I can do about it," Rocky said. "It's just that most of them would cause more problems than they would solve."   
  
"Such as…?" Adam asked carefully.  
  
"Going back to Angola and killing about half their government…" Rocky joked, but Adam wasn't so sure it was one.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea, Rocko," Adam told him carefully.  
  
Rocky shrugged and stood, "I know, but I can wish can't I?"  
  
Adam chuckled, "You can wish pal. I'll even help you wish." What he didn't tell Rocky was that he'd probably help him carry it out, if he asked him. He remembered what 'Sha had looked like when they broke into her cell. Her captors had reduced their normally vibrant friend to a mere shell of a human being. It was obvious that she'd been abused in ways that no human being should ever be. Her emaciated form was covered in bruises and cuts, there were dark welts on her nearly naked body where electricity had been used cruelly on her skin. Adam still had nightmares about that day. Rocky just chuckled at his comment. Adam took the towel from him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm there for you man. If you need anything, just let me know- either of you."  
  
Rocky smiled up at him, "I know. 'Sha knows it too." He sighed. "Right now, this whole mission is bringing out the worst of her memories." He shook his head, "I hate it that that it's Jason's arrival that's triggering it."  
  
"'Sha just doesn't know him. Once she gets to know him, I think it'll pass," Adam said.  
  
"I hope so," Rocky said. "I hope so."  
  
  
Tommy, and Zack stood outside the Command Center, looking out over the changing California desert. Some part of his mind noted that the destruction of Los Angeles and the leveling of the mountain ranges to the East of the city had begun to change the environment here in the deserts. More moisture was reaching the land, and he suspected that soon the desert he'd come to love was going to disappear from this area.  
  
To the north, they saw a small dot as it streaked toward them, growing bigger with each passing second. Checking his watch beside him, Zack said, "Here's Jason, right on time." He grinned over at Tommy.  
  
"Hey, I was on time today," Tommy weakly protested as the jet came to hover above them.  
  
"Only because Kat was there to prod you on," Zack grinned as he yelled over the sound of the jets rotating down. Anything else he might have said was lost in the backwash of the dust and sand as the aircraft set down on the desert floor.   
  
Minutes later, the canopy on the jet popped as the engines slowly quieted down, and several ground crew wearing Navy uniforms moved in to secure it. They watched as a single burly form climbed down from it, and Tommy wondered how Jason was ever able to fit into the cockpit. He watched as Jason pulled the flight helmet and walked over to them grinning.  
  
No word was spoken, none was needed, as each man swept the burly fighter pilot into their arms and embraced him grinning like mad men. Finally, Jason extricated himself and held Tommy at arms length, and Zack spoke, "I didn't think Navy pilots flew Harriers."  
  
Jason grinned at him, "It's on loan from the Marine Corp Bro. The jarheads weren't really happy to let a squid fly it, but they eventually let me have it."  
  
Tommy looked over his shoulder and said, "How many heads did you have to bust to get it."  
  
Jason shook his head, "Doesn't work that way buddy. I just had to prove I could fly it." Turning back toward the Command Center, he said, "And thanks to all my years here, I can pilot just about anything I crawl into the cockpit of." Sighing deeply, he looked up at the building and Tommy could see him drink in the sight of the place. Finally, he asked, "Who's responsible for putting this place back together."  
  
Tommy watched his friend's eyes carefully when he answered, "Billy. He bought the land a few years back and has been slowly rebuilding it for his research." For an instant, Tommy saw something very much like regret and pain flash across his eyes.   
  
Finally, he said, "Cool. I'm glad to see he's doing well."  
  
"Yeah, Bro," Tommy said. "He's the one who's put together this whole force. He developed the technology that's going to let us kick some lizard butt." Tommy shrugged, "Trini and Zack helped him push it through with the State Department as well as London, and Sydney."  
  
Zack laughed, "Hey, all we did was talk. Billy's the one who's giving us the chance to survive these things."  
  
Jason just shrugged and said, "Great, I can't wait to get started." Jason's eyes did not reflect the enthusiasm of his voice. As the three men entered the Command Center, Tommy couldn't help but get the feeling that there really was some tension between the former Red and Blue Rangers.  
  



	4. We're In

Jason listened carefully to Zack as he showed him around the new Command Center. Evidently Billy had rebuilt it in exterior only. The main Power Chamber had been replaced by a multimedia-briefing center complete with a holo-tank that used real-time data from multiple J-STAR and Global Hawk reconnaissance aircraft as well as low orbit satellite feed to create a three-dimensional image of the battlefield. The only things he recognized from the old Command Center were the 'Zord Bays and the labs. The latter were pretty much unchanged and the former were now occupied ten massive low-slung swept-wing aircraft that just seemed to project speed and power. Each was easily the size of a C-5 Galaxy, but was built like some designs for space fighters he'd seen at Top Gun. They were basically a tetrahedron compressed from the top and then stretched. A pair of wings curved forward from the ventral and aft section, with two wicked looking cannons mounted under them close to the fuselage. He couldn't wait to get into the cockpit and fly one.  
  
A dry part of his mind noted that on the one he was admiring, someone had taken the time to paint the strip along the wings and rear stabilizers Red Ranger Red, and his name and call sign was stenciled neatly under the cockpit canopy: Commander Jason "T-Rex" Scott USN. He was still getting used to the extra full stripe on his sleeve. Was it just yesterday that he was Lieutenant Commander Jason Scott? He wasn't quite the youngest officer to ever make the rank of Commander, but he was definitely in the top five. Zack must have seen him admiring the ship, because he smiled, "Can't wait to take her up can you?"  
  
Jason turned and laughed back at him, and put friendly hand on his shoulder, "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Zack chuckled and said, "No, not really. I feel the same way about mine," he nodded to another ship trimmed in black at the end of the hangar. Jason could barely make out the name under the canopy: Zack "Mastodon" Taylor- no military rank was attached.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm really not rated on it yet. It'll probably take weeks in the simulator before they let me fly one." Jason told him.  
  
Zack shook his head, "We don't have that kind of time buddy." He indicated the doors leading from the hangar into the main operational center. "Besides, I can guarantee you can fly it. Billy designed it."  
  
Jason shot him a look but said nothing. His mind drifted back to that night things had fallen apart between him and his best friend since fourth grade. He knew the others thought that their split had come before Billy had left for Aquitar. Evidently Billy had had as little inclination as he to correct their information- that it had occurred three years later, after his graduation from Officer's Cadet School. Viciously crushing the memories before they could come flooding back to him, he turned to face the briefing room as they entered.   
A short woman wearing an Admiral's uniform was standing in front of the inactive holo-tank. She looked to be in her early fifties, with soft brown hair that was just beginning to gray at the temples. She had dark hazel eyes that were just beginning to show the signs of crow's feet. Jason was reminded of the woman who played the new M in the Bond films. Without even noting the other occupants in the room, Jason reflexively snapped to attention and saluted, "Commander Jason Scott, ma'am."  
  
The woman seemed to scowl at him for a moment before she returned the salute and then smiled, "At ease Commander. I'm Admiral Hazard, your new CO." She gestured toward the rest of the room, "This is the rest of your wing. A rather unorthodox mixture of pilots, and support personnel, but I have it on the best authority that they're the only people capable of carrying out your mission." Sighing she said, "Let me make some introductions: Thomas and Katherine Oliver," she pointed to Tommy and Kat, "perhaps you've heard of Mr. Oliver's racing credentials." The woman seemed oblivious to the fact that most of the people in this room were his old high school friends. "Adam and Kimberly Park," She gestured to where Adam and Kim were standing. Kim was doing her best to suppress the laughter in her eyes. "Aisha and Rockford DeSantos." Jason noted that Aisha seemed to tense when she saw him. "The man beside you is Zachary Taylor, and his wife Trini is the corner." Trini waved at him and smiled. Next she indicated where Billy was standing next to a tall man in his late thirties or early forties with reddish blond hair. Both men were wearing utility work suits with lab coats over them. They had the look about them as if they'd worked together for a long time. For a brief instant, Jason felt a wave of jealousy toward the Commander wash over him, before he crushed it as viciously as he did his earlier memories. "And this is Commander Benjamin Storm and Major William Cranston."  
  
Every head in the room turned and looked at Billy at the mention of a rank with his name. Evidently he was still keeping secrets. Commander Storm nodded and smiled, "Commander."  
  
Next to him, Billy just nodded impassively and said, "Commander." Then turning to the Admiral he said, "With all due respect ma'am, but I think perhaps you are unaware that Commander Scott is an old acquaintance of all of ours."  
  
A minute hardening of around her eyes was the only indication of any surprise the Admiral might have felt. "Thank you, Major. Then that should make your job in working together that much easier."  
  
Jason reminded himself that he was a professional, and forced his face to become impassive as he nodded toward the men. Neutrally he replied "Commander, Major, it's good to see you again."  
  
Billy just nodded, but something else showed in his eyes- something that cut Jason to his soul. Did he really see disdain, and indifference in those blue-green eyes? Had the confessions of that night so long ago- no not the confessions, his own cowardice- really caused his best friend's heart to harden that much? Well, if that was the way Billy wanted, it, he could be the professional too.  
  
  
Kim watched the interplay between Jason and Billy. The news that Billy was in the military had come as a complete surprise to all of them. She made a mental note to ask the Admiral about it, in a round about way of course. Right now, she had to find out what eating two of her oldest friends.   
  
Turning her attention back to the Admiral, the woman continued, "I am told by Central Command that all of you possess some kind of unique genetic quirk that makes it possible for you to interface with the Omni-Tech fighters." Walking over to the holo-tank she activated it and the image of one of the fighters in the hangar bay appeared in the field as it rotate in three-dimensions. "The Omni-Tech is the ultimate in multipurpose assault craft, capable of metamorphing itself into various combat configurations."   
  
The craft in the field- Kim noted that it did not have any of its markings painted in- began to shift forms, not unlike the old 'Zords, into a quadrapedal walker, complete with gun turret. "They are the most versatile piece of technology on the planet." The craft shifted again to form into a huge humanoid shape complete with an energy rifle. "They are also capable of combining into one giant form under the central command of the lead craft." She saw several more Omni-Techs appear on the screen and combine into a form that reminded her of Megazord, but more human looking. Only this Megazord was about five times the size of what she was used to.  
  
"According to Major Cranston, you ten are the only people in the world capable of piloting these crafts. He says that some of the exposure you had to the first Power Ranger teams here in Angel Grove back in the early nineties has changed your nervous systems in some way to allow you to interface with the cybernetic controls of the Omni-Techs."  
  
"What about the "treatments" that Kimberly was telling us about?" Tommy asked.  
  
The Admiral turned to Billy. "Major Cranston, could you explain the effects of the proto-phyre?"  
  
Billy stepped forward and hit several controls on the tanks. Kimberly had already heard this before- of course her explanation had been before the military had become involved, and covered some details with which the Admiral might not yet be familiar. It had started as an experiment in trying to re-activate either the Morphin' or Ninjetti Powers destroyed by Ivan Ooze and Mondo, and bring the old 'Zords back online. Kimberly suspected that Billy might have known the Dragons were coming. "Commander Storm and I have discovered that the dragons are emitting low levels of a type of radiation we've never encountered before."  
  
"Admiral Cupit told me that there were no traces of radiation at the Los Angeles blast site," Jason interrupted. Kim saw the look Billy shot Jason under his eyes, and wondered if she'd seen correctly. She wondered if Jason had caught it or not. It might explain what the rift between them was, but she wasn't sure.   
  
Billy continued, "Correct Commander. There is an element in the dragons' body that reacts in unpredictable ways with nuclear radiation. However the radiation they are emitting is not nuclear based. We've named it proto-phyre- sort of a living energy. For some humans it seems to enhance them, make them more alive." Turning back to the Commander he said, "Ben, perhaps you could describe the effect this radiation is having on the human physiology."  
  
The tall man who'd been at Billy's side since she and Adam arrived here, stepped forward, nodded to Billy and cleared his throat before beginning. "We've discovered that this radiation begins to slowly modify the genetic code in some-not all- but some humans." The holo-tank suddenly switched over to show an image of a pair of generic human forms, one of each sex. Several organs inside the forms were highlighted and blinking. Kimberly realized that most of them were parts of the endocrine system.   
  
The female in the diagram disappeared and the male rotated and slid down as the medical lab took form around him. Kimberly could see the image slowly shift to become actual film footage- footage she hadn't seen before. The man in the film had his features blurred by the computer as well as certain other parts for the sake of modesty. She noted that he was very well defined, and in extremely good physical condition. It took her several moments to realize that it was Billy lying in the diagnostic bed. In the lower left hand corner was a series of read-outs showing muscle density, heart rate, and blood pressure. "It enhances several body functions, slows down others, and for most part super charges the body."  
  
A line of light appeared above Billy's head and slowly made its way down his body, much the way a digital scanner moves down a sheet of paper. There was nothing dramatic about it, no flashing lights, no explosions, just a low hum as the line worked its way down Billy. The only change seemed to be in the readouts. Billy's heart rate dropped into the twenties, his muscle density doubled, and the blood pressure dropped. "The subject here saw a marked increase in physical strength, and an improvement in reaction times." The blond looked around the room and said, "Also it seems increase the healing factors in humans by about a hundred fold."  
  
"What do you mean, it doesn't effect all humans?" Tommy asked.  
  
Commander Storm shrugged, "Just that, Mr. Oliver. We've exposed several humans to the treatment to no effect. It seems to affect about one in a million people."   
  
Kim watched Tommy do some quick calculations, "That would mean two hundred fifty people in the United States."  
  
Commander Storm nodded, "Exactly, Mr. Oliver."  
Tommy asked, "Billy, are you saying that the ten of us happen to be among those one in a million?"  
  
Billy smiled, and reached to push glasses he wasn't wearing up on his nose- Kim guessed old habits were hard to break, and knew it was a sure sign that he was uncomfortable about something. Looking around he finally said, "No." Sighing he continued, "The ten of us have each been exposed to some unique energy forms" he looked over and indicated Commander Storm, "Ben and I believe that they have something to do with the first two incarnations of the Power Rangers teams.  
  
Commander Storm nodded, and continued, "Bill's right. Even the humans who are capable of benefiting from this exposure don't show the dramatic changes that you ten do. There is something about the radiation you were exposed to as… uh in Angel Grove that accelerates the process." From the tone in the Commander's voice, Kim wondered how much Billy had told him. It also didn't escape her notice that the Commander and Billy were on a comfortable first name basis that no longer existed between Billy and Jason.  
  
Tommy looked over at Kat and asked, "Is there a risk of danger from the treatment?"  
  
Billy shook his head, "No. Not for the ten of us. I'd never subject you guys," he looked at Jason as if to emphasize his point, "any of you guys to anything that would hurt you." Kim watched his face begin to blush deeply, "And there's reason to believe that the healing factor may reverse certain damage that previous radiations did to Trini, Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha."  
  
Tommy nodded and then looked to Kat. Kim understood that this was something they would both have to agree on. Billy already told her that he wouldn't take just half a married couple- that he wouldn't put their marriage under that kind of stress. It had to be both or neither. Something seemed to pass between them before Kat looked up and said, "Count us in."  
  
Billy turned to Jason and asked, "How about you Commander Scott? Are you in as well?"  
  
Jason first looked to Billy, then to Commander Storm, and Kim wondered what was going through his mind. Her enhanced senses could see a slight flaring of Jason's nostrils, his pores open up and could detect the slight increase in his hear rate and respiration when he looked at the other Naval Commander. Looking back to Billy he said, "If you say it's safe Major Cranston, then I trust you. I'm in."  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Green Eyed Monster or Red Ranger

Jason had been on an emotional roller coaster since touching down at the Command Center yesterday. He was excited about the new mission, scared of what he'd seen of the Draconic threat, elated to see his old friends, hurt by Billy's detachment, and what he was feeling toward the man who standing in front of him now bothered him a great deal. Jason had never thought of himself as the jealous type- especially not when it came to his friends- but for some reason, he found himself feeling very cold toward Commander Storm.  
  
Maybe it was because Billy had opted to turn him over to the Commander for the tests that needed to be run while he worked with Tommy and Kat. It was a logical thing to do. After all, Billy was just one man, and according to everything he'd heard, Billy and the Commander were both working the project. Jason really couldn't complain about the level of care he was receiving- the winged caduceus spoke volumes about the man's competence. One does not become a Naval flight surgeon that easily. Still, he wondered if Billy was avoiding him. Not that he could blame the man, but it still hurt.  
  
The tests themselves had been rather routine- heart rate; respiration; looking into the eyes and ears; a muscle density exam; and of course a blood and urine sample. Nothing he hadn't given to the Navy ten times or more since he joined the service right after giving up the Gold Powers. "You're in excellent health, Commander," Storm was saying.  
  
"Thank you," Jason was unsure of what else to say to him. He got the distinct impression that the man was sizing him up for something, but was unsure as to what- competition maybe? Finally, he decided to simply ask, "How long have you known, Billy, uh…. Major Cranston?" The idea that Billy too was serving in the armed services had surprised Jason. Of all the former Power Rangers, Billy was the last any of them he would expect to enter the military. Shrugging, he thought to himself, _ Oh, well, at least he's not a Marine. I don't think I handle him being a jarhead, it just doesn't fit._  
  
Jason watched as the man carefully put the datapad he was carrying into its network bay. Was there a slight tightening of the shoulders he detected there? There was a hardness to his voice when the Commander answered, "We met about three years ago, at an inter-service medical conference."  
  
Jason shook his head, "I'm still trying to get over the fact that Billy's a Major in the Army."  
  
The Commander spun around quickly and Jason saw something flash in his eyes- was it anger?- but the other man brought his face under quick control before asking, "Why is that? From everything I've heard Major Cranston is a highly competent officer who is well liked by his peers."  
  
Momentarily taken aback by the fierce protectiveness he saw in the other man's face, Jason felt just a little ashamed of himself. Ashamed for making this man think that he didn't think Billy was good enough to make it in the military, and ashamed for the pang of jealousy that suddenly shot through his mind. _There was a time when it was me, that was protective of Billy, not the one he was being protected from._ Getting his own emotions under control he shrugged, and said, "I'm sure he is. Anything Billy set out to do, he always gave a hundred and ten percent to. We just all had assumed that he would be teaching at MIT or something by this time."  
  
The other man smiled as he pulled the datapad out of the bay and began writing on it again. "Ah, I see. I for one am glad he chose to serve here than at some university. Here, his talents can be practically applied. On the university level his intelligence would probably be wasted in political infighting, and the best technology would be classified out of his reach."  
  
Jason considered what the other man was saying. He was probably right. Universities were notoriously under funded, and Billy wasn't the type to be able to play the political games it would take to get his theories to the forefront of the scientific community. Working inside the Department of Defense gave him an inside track that most scientists wouldn't have. "So, his rank is honorary?" Jason asked carefully.  
  
The man's deep green eyes narrowed, and fixed Jason in his gaze. "What ever gave you that idea? Major Cranston graduated with his Doctorate as well as a commission as a 1st Lieutenant within two years. Sixth months later he managed to finish Ranger school and has been slowly working his way up the ranks since then." Shaking his head, Commander Storm said, "The only reason he hasn't been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel is that he's not old enough." He gave the newly completed fourth stripe on Jason's lapel hanging over the chair a long look- his meaning left clear enough to Jason.  
  
"So you guys have been friends for a while then?" Jason asked carefully.  
  
The man shrugged, "About three years."  
  
"Good friends?" Jason probed.  
  
"Well, he and Mic are a lot better friends, but we're pretty close. Actually when those two get together, they're scary."  
  
"Who's Mick?" Jason asked.  
  
The mans smiled, "Relax Commander, Mic. It's short for McKenzie Elizabeth. She's a cute but annoying little red-head that happens to be my sister, and part of the financial backing for this operation."  
  
"What do you mean relax?" Jason asked guiltily.  
  
"Your heart rate just jumped through the roof." He raised an eyebrow at Jason, "And if you get any more tense, I'm going to have to give you muscle relaxant before your first treatment."  
  
"That's okay. I don't think I want anything to make me too relaxed." Jason said.  
  
"Good, because the muscle relaxant I had in mind is a suppository form." He grinned wickedly at Jason who was unsure whether he was joking or not. Storm reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now get dressed, and head down the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are waiting."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Jason said as he pulled his shirt back on, unsure of his feelings toward his fellow Naval officer. Shaking his head, he said, "There was a time when Billy and I were very close. We've just drifted apart since then I guess."  
  
Commander Storm smiled, "Back during your Ranger days, huh?"  
  
Jason shot him look that he knew would belie anything he might say to the contrary. Finally, he said, "You know about that huh?"  
  
The Commander sighed, "I told you, Bill and I are good friends. He and Mic are too."  
  
Jason left the room wondering what would have prompted Billy to reveal their secret to a stranger. Surely it would take a friendship closer than what the Doctor was letting on. Again Jason felt a green-eyed monster raise its ugly head in the back of his mind.  
  


* * *

  
Kat watched as Jason entered to "treatment" bay, with a look of worry on his face. Without a word, Tommy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Bro? You look like you've just been kicked in the stomach."  
  
Jason grinned weakly up at Tommy and replied, "Just been talking to Commander Storm." Kat watched as he looked around to see if any one else was within hearing distance. Billy and Trini were across the room, their heads together going over some settings on a datapad. "Just how much do you trust Commander Storm, I mean, how much do you know about him."  
  
Tommy sighed and over at his bud, "I know he's a friend of Billy's and that Billy trusts him. That's good enough for me."  
  
"How good of friends?" Jason asked. "I mean they have to be pretty tight if Billy told him about us being Rangers."  
  
"And your point is?" Tommy asked. "Did you expect him not to make friends once we all moved away? Did you make new friends in the Navy?"  
  
"Of course not." Jason fought to find the words he was looking for. "I mean, I've made some pretty good friends, but nobody I would trust with the knowledge that I was a Power Ranger, much less everyone else's identity."  
  
"Did you stop to think that he might have had to tell someone to get us here, so that we can do the job we need to do? Or even, I mean stop and think about it- Dr. Storm's a pretty bright guy. All he would have to look at the diagnostic scans to figure out what kind of radiation we've been exposed to. We're all from Angel Grove- home of the first Power Rangers- we're all about the right age- and we can all interface with equipment based on the 'Zord technology. Just put two and two together, and you get the right ten."  
  
"Tommy, the frightening thing about that is that I understood you." Jason kidded.  
  
"What are Bros' for?" Tommy smiled at him. Then gave him a serious look, "Now what's really eating you Jase?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "I don't know. For some reason, some part of my brain keeps telling me that I shouldn't trust Commander Storm."  
  
At this point Kat had had enough. She walked over and put an arm through her husband's best friend's arm. "Yeah that would be the jealous part."  
  
Both men turned and looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean?" Jase asked.  
  
"Jase, it really wasn't that much of a secret." Kat told him. "Billy was just a little too broken up when he came back from Aquitar and found out you'd joined the Navy."  
  
"He stayed on Aquitar for three years," Jase protested. "What did he expect for me to do: wait around?"  
  
"No, he was gone for just a little over two months. He got back, you'd given up the Gold and joined the Navy. He packed up all his stuff and disappeared without saying a word to anybody but Kim and Adam for three years. None of us saw him again until you came back after graduating from OCS. Then you both disappeared again, and we haven't been able to get you two in the same place at the same time since."  
  
Jason blushed deeply as he was obviously remembering the night before he had "disappeared." He'd told Kat that he hadn't meant to leave like he did, but he'd gotten the call in the middle of the night, and had no choice but to leave immediately, without telling anyone where he was going. When he'd finally gotten back to Angel Grove, Billy was gone again. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder, "Look Bro, I don't know what went down between you and Billy, but maybe you two need to sit down and have a long talk. 'Cause I think both of you two are working from lots of misconceptions."  
  
Jason looked over toward the other end of the room, and Kat followed his eyes. Billy and Trini were both on their way toward them, with very serious looks on their faces. Finally looking back to her and Tommy, Jase said, "I'll think about it."  
  



	6. Red Ranger One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but between spring break and being sick, it was hard to get a chance to work on it. I want to thank Jacks for helping me decide on how to handle part of this chapter. Just remember girl, you promised to protect me from Dagmar as long as I post the next chapter quickly.  
  
Danny  


* * *

  
Jason yawned and forced his eyes to open, to look up into Tommy's face staring at him from beside the diagnostic bed where he was laying. The former leader of the 'Thunder, Ninjetti and Zeo Rangers was wearing a pair of simple white coverall. "Welcome back to the land of the living O' Fearless Leader," his old friend quipped.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Jason asked. Trini had warned him that he would probably be very tired after his treatments. According to her, his body needed time to acclimate to the new power activated in his body.  
  
Tommy looked up at the clock and smiled, "About three hours longer than I was, which is about an hour longer than Kat."  
  
"And that would be?" Jason propped himself up on his elbows and asked. Looking down he blushed as he realized that only a light sheet, and a pair of boxers covered him.  
  
Tommy laughed and handed him a similar pair of coveralls. Jason noted that they were red, as Tommy answered, "Kat was asleep for just a little over twenty-two hours."  
  
Jason smiled, "And we used to accuse you of being late all the time."  
  
"Well, according to Billy, you've got more body mass, so you would take longer to acclimatize."  
  
Jason pulled on the coveralls and sat back on the bed. "Did Zack's "Main-Brain" mention being famished too?"  
  
Tommy gave him a startled look, before answering, "As a matter of fact, he did." Then leaning back against the wall, he said, "There was a time when you would have said "_our _Main-Brain."  
  
Jason shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, times change."  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Not like this Bro, and not for you." He reached out and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, turning him around to face Tommy. "This isn't like you, Jase. What's going on?"  
  
Jason shrugged, "Nothing's going on."  
  
"Like hell there's not!" Tommy almost yelled at him. "You've been acting like someone just kicked your puppy, since the moment you walked into this base." Taking his hand from Jase's shoulder, Tommy continued, "Look, whatever you and Billy felt for each other back when we were in High School wasn't that big of a secret. We all knew that you two were closer than you let on." He tapped his chest, "This is your best Bro, remember. The guy you used to have the long talks with in the middle of the night with."  
  
Jason gave him a long look, "And your point is?"  
  
Tommy sighed, "My point is Bro, that you aren't hiding anything. Except for maybe whatever caused you two to break up."  
  
Jason laughed, "Break up? There was never anything to break up. **Nothing,**" Jason "safed" his hands to either side, "I mean, nothing ever happened between us." Then remembering that night, he turned his back on Tommy before saying lowly, "Nothing ever had the chance to happen."  
  
Tommy's voice softened as he put a hand back on Jase's shoulder. "Tell me about it, Bro."  
  
Jason sighed, turned back to face Tommy and sat on the bed, "Okay, I might as well. Nobody is going to leave me alone about it until I do." Smiling up at Tommy he asked, "Is Kat pestering Billy like this too?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "No, that's Kim's job."  
  
Jase laughed, "That might actually work. He'll tell Kim things that he won't…," then remembering why he was having this conversation, he amended, "or wouldn't even tell me."  
  
Tommy sat in the chair across from him and said, "So what happened?"  
  
Jason smiled and said, "Okay, you guys are part right. There's always been a closeness between Billy and me, something more than just Bro's. Now don't go and get any ideas. Nothing ever really happened between us." Jason shrugged and shook his head, "And I'm not saying that either one of us didn't want something to happen, I just think that neither of us really knew how to start it." He looked up, "Up until that night I left Angel Grove after graduating OCS."  
  
Tommy nodded, "So that's when it happened?" Smiling he added, "You know, most of us thought it was when Billy went to Aquitar."  
  
Jason snorted, "No, I think that was the start of it though. I was seeing Emily, and I guess he needed someone too." Shaking his head, he looked up and smiled, "You know the funny thing is, I get the feeling that most people would expect that if anything were to ever happen between two guys on the teams it would be me and you."  
  
Tommy held up his hands, "Now wait a minute Bro. I don't have any problems with you and Billy, but I'm not interested."  
  
Jason laughed, "I know." Then he smiled, "It wouldn't work anyway. Two alpha males and all. We'd be too busy jockeying for position."  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Man, that's TMI, man- _Too Much Information_."  
  
Jason smiled, "I didn't mean it that way Tommy. I meant, we'd be too busy trying to figure out who was boss- whom would take care of who."   
  
"Oh, I see." Tommy said. "I guess you're right. We would at that, wouldn't we." He quickly added, "Not that I'm interested or anything."  
  
Jason smiled and shrugged, "I know Bro. You're about as straight as the come. With Billy, it's different. He didn't mind my taking care of him- most of the time." Then sighing as he remembered how he and the sandy-haired Blue Ranger used to interact- how each recognized the other's strengths and let them lead when it was appropriate. "And I guess I didn't mind letting him take care of me when he could."  
  
"What changed Bro?" Tommy asked.  
  
Jason thought for a moment before answering. Tommy deserved an answer. Hell, Billy deserved an answer even more. Finally he said, "We talked, and I ran like a dog."  
  
"Huh?" Tommy asked. "I've never known you to run from anything in your life." Smiling because enough time had passed for it to no longer be painful- for either of them-, he added, "Not even from me, when I was out to kill you."  
  
Jason smiled, "Oh, it's easy to fight a monster or even the evil Green Ranger. Sometimes it's not so easy to fight yourself."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Okay," Jason began, "It was like this. Right after the party celebrating my commission, Billy and I went back to his house. We had a few beers and just sat talking. After a while, I got the feeling that something was on his mind. He'd been too quite all evening. Now, Billy's not one to be a big partier, but even he's not as quiet as he was being that night. ":  
  
"Okay, Billy," Jason asked putting his beer down on the coaster on the coffee table. "What's bugging you Bro?" The evening had been great, all his friends had been out to celebrate his making Lieutenant Junior Grade right out of OCS. Everyone had turned out and he'd had good time. However, all evening, he'd sensed something was bothering Billy."  
  
Billy smiled up at him, "Is my countenance that apparent?"  
  
Jason leaned forward, "It is now. You don't usually drop into Billy-speak unless something is bothering you."  
  
Again, Billy smiled, this time weakly, "It has always been somewhat difficult to conceal distress from you Jason." Sighing, he leaned back onto the couch and said, "However, this is your celebration," _was that a hint of hurt, Jason detected in his voice?_ "And I don't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"Billy, something bothering you is enough to ruin it for me," Jason replied as he realized he meant it. Seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, brought out a protective streak in him. He wanted to pull the smaller man to him and just hold him, protect him, and make what ever it was go away. Sitting there, watching Billy look at the floor, he instinctively reached out and pulled his chin up so that Billy was forced to look him in the eye. Watching the slight beads of perspiration form on Billy's upper lip, Jason suddenly had an urge reach out and kiss them and the hurt away. _Whoa! Where'd that come from? _Jason mentally asked himself, startled at the intensity of the emotion he felt there.  
  
For long moments, Billy simply sat there looking at him. Finally, Jason could see a resolution come into Billy's eyes………. "_**ALL HANDS ON DECK! RED ALERT! ALL PILOTS SCRAMBLE TO YOUR SHIPS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL…**_," the loudspeakers in the base suddenly blared.  
  
Jason groaned and rolled his eyes at Tommy. "Sorry Bro, but," he indicated where the rooms lights had shifted to amber.   
  
Tommy grinned at him, "You **_ARE_** going to finish this story."  
  
Jason just smiled, "Later." He grabbed his shoes and headed out the door behind Tommy. Seconds later both men scrambled into the 'Tech bays behind the rest of their teammates.   
  
Kat looked over at her husband and Jase and asked, "Do you think we can handle this yet?"  
  
Jase shrugged, "If Billy designed it, we can pilot it." Maybe it was the effects of the 'treatment', maybe it was pre-battle adrenaline, but there was a conviction in his voice that echoed deep down in his soul. Climbing up the gantry to cockpit of his craft, he realized that it was true. He trusted Billy with his soul. Looking over at the blue-clad form climbing into the ship next to his, he grinned and gave his old friend a thumbs-up. Billy gave him a confused look and returned the gesture.  
  
Sliding into the cockpit, Jason suddenly felt at home. It was like being back in the Tyrannosaur 'Zord, only this one could fly. Instinctively, he felt himself interfacing with the controls of the craft, as a complete understanding of its operational parameters and just poured effortlessly into his mind. "Billy, my Main-Brain, you do good work!" Zack's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"All right Rangers, this is your first mission," Admiral Hazard's voice broke through any reply the Blue Ranger might have had. "There's a large Draconic sited on radar heading toward the San Francisco Bay area. CIC is feeding the coordinates into your nav-computers now. Good luck."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jason replied into his mic. Scanning his instruments, he added, "This is Red Ranger One, all systems check, launching in five, four, three, two, one, NOW!"  
  
Jason had expected to feel the familiar weight of being pressed back into his seat by the G-forces generated with the launch of conventional aircraft. However he felt little more than he would pressing the accelerator on an automobile. He had to double-check his instruments to be sure of his air speed. He smiled quietly to himself, as a familiar voice came over the radio, "Cool stereo."  
  
"Why does Kimberly always get the cool stereo?" Zack asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Because I knew she would be incapable of resisting commenting on it," Billy replied.  
  
"Cut the chatter Rangers," Jason admonished into his radio. "We're almost at the interception point." His radar was already picking up a huge mass closing with the coast. "Form up on me, and get ready to engage."  
  
"Holey Moley! That thing is huge!" Kat's voice called back.   
  
Jason watched the form slowly come gliding out of a cloudbank, and had to agree. _How in God's name could something that big get off the ground? _ It was a good thousand meters long, with a wingspan half again as big. It's scales shone with a sky blue color, that reminded Jason of a winter's day. The wings started as a deep cerulean and faded into a frosty white at the tips. Huge silver-white horns adorned its head and the main juncture of its wings. It was almost painfully beautiful to look at, and obviously deadly. He keyed his mic and radioed to the others, "All right Rangers, this it. We'll have to engage it in fighter mode, because we don't want it to make landfall."  
  
"You can say that again, Bro." Tommy's voice said. "That thing hits San Fran, and it'll look like Tokyo after one of Billy's Godzilla movie fests."  
  
The giant reptile seemed to not notice their presence at all, as it beat its huge wings toward the coast. "We're going in," Jase told his teammates. "Form up on me and try to stay clear of those claws."  
  
"Trust me Bro, staying clear of those things was foremost on my mind," Rocky radioed back.  
  
"Good man," Jase replied as he accelerated toward the creature, and called up the weapons lock.  
  
"Remember Rangers," Billy's voice came over the speaker, "your weapons are ten times more powerful than anything else on the planet. Take care where you're firing, we don't want any blue on blue incidents."  
  
"Huh?" Kimberly asked. "What are blue on blue incidents?"  
  
Jason smiled and answered, "Friendly fire Kim. I don't care how much you and Adam have been arguing, you can't shoot him down in the middle of the firefight."  
  
"Rats!" Kimberly said jokingly over the radio.  
  
"Hey!" Adam protested. "Just for that…." Whatever he had to say was lost as Jason's craft was suddenly rocked with a blast of cold wind and lightning when the dragon finally noticed the smaller craft closing with it. It raised back it's huge head and simply exhaled.   
  
Lightning and wind suddenly buffeted craft toward the deck below. Jason struggled with the controls, trying to fight the growing ice and electrical surges that were dancing along his wings. Finally regaining control, he pulled up hard on the yoke and leveled his 'Tech off, just meters above the choppy waves below him. "That, was close!" he muttered into his radio. "Anybody else hit?"  
  
"Negative Red Ranger One, he hasn't laid a claw on us yet," Adam's replied as Jason brought his craft into a climb to gain altitude again.   
  
Taking a second to catch his bearings, Jason studied the radar screen. The dragon dominated whole quadrants of the readout, with nine other 'Techs- Jason reminded himself to ask Billy why he called the Omni-Techs- buzzing around it like so many flies.  
  
Jason looked up in time to see Tommy throw his 'Tech into an impossible ninety degree bank, just barely avoiding the huge jaws from swallowing him, craft and all. "Hey guys, be careful out there. Unlike Goldar or Mondo, this Godzilla wanna-be's not going to give us chance to recover. He's just going to eat us and be done with it," Jason radioed.  
  
"I hear you Commander," Billy radioed back. Jason looked up at Blue Ranger One as he drove his craft into an attack stoop. "Cover me, Red Ranger Two, I'm going in."  
  
Jason was almost paralyzed with dread as he watched Billy's craft drop from its orbiting position into an attack run- Rocky right behind him, spewing out sixty millimeter armor piercing rounds. The dragon, ducked its head taking the fire on the bony crest above its eyes. The creature must have realized that the Rocky's fire was meant as a distraction, because Jason watched as it locked its eyes on Billy's forward craft.  
  
In a deadly arc, it lashed its tail around to bat the blue trimmed craft from the sky. Without thinking, Jason gunned the afterburners on his 'Tech and accelerated toward the spade shaped tip of the creatures tail, firing everything he had. He could feel the dull throb of the Omni-Tech's twin cannons spewing out dense metallic rounds. Ignoring the screaming of collision klaxons, he followed up with two missiles on top of the twin particle cannons mounted against his fuselage.   
  
He watched as the concentrated fire separated the wide blade from the rest of the tail as it went spinning off into the sky. Instinctively, he rolled is craft to the port and flew through the intervening space between the tip and what was left of the tail. Suddenly something slammed into the belly of his 'Tech and he felt himself skipping across the sky. Fighting hard to avoid going into a flat spin- something that he knew, this close to the deck, he'd never be able to pull out of in time- he rolled his craft on over and pulled back hard on the yoke.   
  
The 'Tech shuddered under him, and screamed in protest, as it fought inertia, gravity, and the negative lift of flying upside-down, until it finally leveled off and he found himself flying back toward the dragon. He looked up just in time to see Blue Ranger One empty its four missiles, on top of a full powered burst from its particle cannons into the creatures screaming maw, and then bank hard to the port, barely avoiding the five-meter long teeth in its mouth.  
  
"Jason, what in Hell do you think…" Jason's radio suddenly cut out as warning alarms all throughout his cockpit went out. His instrument panel blinked once, then twice, and then went dark. He felt the ship's engines suddenly flare out just before he was slammed forward in the cockpit.  
  
Shaking his head, he cleared is vision and made some quick calculations. He had the altitude and air speed he needed, the Command Center was within range, barely. Hitting the emergency radio control in his helmet he radioed, "Red Ranger One to Command Center, I've had a flare out. I'm going to attempt a controlled glide home."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you've had a flare out? Those engines can't flare out!" A woman's voice came over his speaker.  
  
"Command Center, I mean that I've got no power, and right now, I'm in a controlled glide. I don't know what's happened, but I've got zero thrust."  
  
"Have you tried your back batteries?"  
  
"I have back-up batteries?" Jason asked.  
  
"Red Ranger One, on your yoke, there's a guarded switch under your middle finger, can you feel it?" The voice sounded frustrated with him.  
  
Jason felt where she was indicating and flipped the toggle guard out of the way. Pressing down hard, he watched the control panels light up again. However, there was still no engine power. "Got it Command Center. I've got partial power, but still no thrust."  
  
Tommy's voice joined him over the radio, "Command Center, this is White Ranger One, I have a visual of Red Ranger One's 'Tech. There's some kind of gook, all over the air intake for his engines. It looks like it's eating through the armored shell."  
  
There was a pause and Jason could tell that the person on the other end of radio was considering options. "All right Red Ranger One, bring her in on a controlled glide. We'll clear the emergency runway for you," the other voice told him. "White Ranger One, you're his guardian angel. Make sure he makes it here in one piece."  
  
"Affirmative, Command Center," Tommy replied.  
  
He heard another voice over the radio, "Ma'am, Commander Scott's Harrier is still on the runway."  
  
"Well get that hunk of junk off now. I don't care how, push it off with a cat, just get that runway cleared. You've two minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the other voice snapped back.  
  
The next two and half minutes were a blur as Jason fought the Omni-tech down to the emergency runway. It was worse than trying to land a Hornet on a carrier in rough seas. Finally, he got her to a stop at the end of the runway, just in time to see Tommy's Omni-tech hover over him, and then return to the launch bay, as emergency crews surrounded Red Ranger One. _What a first mission,_ Jason thought as he climbed down out of the 'Tech. _Flare out my engines, and have to make an emergency landing. You'd think I was first year pilot.  
_  
A short red-haired woman wearing a gold jump suit was looking at the damage on the underside of his craft. He could smell the acrid odor of burning metal, and armor. Shaking her head she looked back at him. "Dragon's blood! In my engines!" She turned and looked at him, muttering something unpleasant under her voice.  
  
Ignoring her curses, Jason asked, "What's the status of the rest of the team?"   
  
"The rest of the team is on its way back. Your dragon winked out." She smiled up at him, "Congratulations Commander Scott, yours' is the first team to successfully drive off a Draconic."  
  
  
  



	7. Answers

Jason spent the short ride back to the launch bay in silence, mentally reviewing the battle. Overhead, he watched as the Command Center recovered the last of assault force. His team actually had done rather well, even in spite of himself acting like some kind of idiot, charging the dragon the way he did. He wondered if he was letting his own feelings about certain issues interfere with his ability to do what had to be done. He would have to consider that. If he couldn't do his job objectively, then he might have to step down as team leader.   
  
Entering the bay, he could hear the low hum of the Omni-techs powering down. His teammates were opening their canopies and climbing down out of their ships. Scanning the ships, he noticed that there was little to no damage done to the others. Rocky came running up to him grinning hugely, "Way to go man!" he high-fived Jase. "That was one sweet piece of flying; the way you dove in there guns blazing. You should have seen the look on that over-grown lizard's face when you blew its tail off."  
  
Soon, most the rest of the team was surrounding him, patting him on the back and congratulating him for their success. Even the normally stoic Aisha was smiling at him. Looking around, he realized that Billy wasn't with them. Glancing over at his Blue Ranger One, he saw Billy climbing down out of his cockpit as the tech who'd given him grief about the dragon's blood raced across the bay and threw herself exuberantly into his arms. "Billy, they worked! The whole design performed flawlessly!" Looking back over her shoulder at Jase she added quickly, "Outside of that one," she pointed toward Jase, "getting dragon's blood all over his 'Tech- which by the way, I've already sent a sample of to the labs- we couldn't have asked for a better performance! The engines did exactly what they were supposed to do, the handling was almost perfect, and even the weapons were effective."  
  
Billy extricated himself from her and held out his hand, "In that case, I believe the term is: "pay up"."  
  
The redhead stepped back and shook her head, "Uh uh, not 'til we see all the data. The new ammo for the cannons still didn't penetrate the dragon's scales as well as DU rounds would have."  
  
"Red Ranger One's did. Red Ranger Two's impacted on the hardened brow armor; our wager stipulated penetrating the dragon's scales, not solid bone. Besides, you know we can't use DU rounds, there's too much of a chance of setting off another physio-nuclear reaction in the dragons." He leveled his gaze at her, "You still owe me fifty dollars, Mic."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and demanded with a smile, "Do I look like the kind of girl who'd welsh on a bet?"  
  
Billy smiled at her and teased, "I know exactly what kind of girl you are. That's why I want my fifty dollars." Suddenly Jason found himself extremely jealous of the girl with whom Billy was willing to tease.  
  
She smiled at him and winked, "After the data gets analyzed." She turned back toward where Jason's craft was being towed into the bay, "In the meantime, I've got some major repairs to make on Red Ranger One."  
  
"They make a pretty good couple don't they?" Kimberly commented to Jason as she walked by. The tone in her voice made it clear to Jason that she was trying to say something else. He wondered just how much Billy had told their petit little friend. The two of them had always been rather close, in some ways closer than he and Billy had once been.   
  
Jason shrugged and told her, "If you have something to say Kim; just say it. I'm not in the mood for games."  
  
She stepped around in front of him and said, "I'm glad to hear it Bro, because you're playing one now and don't realize it." Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "Okay, it's like this. You're being pig headed, he's being pig headed. Now, either one of you figures out how to fix things between you, or I'm going to have to do something drastic..." She suddenly saluted him, or at least tried to- it was obvious that nobody had ever taught her how to do so properly, "…Commander, sir."  
  
"Kim did anyone ever tell you that you can be absolutely impossible?" He asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Adam usually tells me that at least once a day." She smiled and giggled at her own joke, "Now he doesn't have to feel like the Lone Ranger."  
  
Jason just walked away shaking his head in confusion thinking, Was this really getting that out of hand? Had it really reached a point that it was affecting the rest of the team? More importantly, what the Hell am I going to do about it?  
  
  
Tommy watched Jason leave shaking his head. He was really getting worried about him, and was just a little afraid that his old friend might be feeling just a little put out with everyone else butting in. However, he knew from experience, that for this team to work, they couldn't keep this dancing around Jase and Billy for long. It was going to start affecting their performance against the dragons, and that could cost somebody their life. He made a mental note to finish his talk with Jase before the day was out.  
  
He almost didn't make it. By the time all the debriefings were finished, the battle had been gone over with a fine-toothed comb, everyone had showered and eaten, it was almost midnight when he found himself knocking on the door to Jason's quarters.   
  
"Come," Jason's voice called from inside.  
  
Tommy entered the Spartan quarters and looked around. A small twin sized bed was attached to the far wall, and across from it, Jason sat in a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt- both red- at a desk, going over the designs of the Omni-techs. "Got a few minutes, Bro?" Tommy asked.  
  
Jason looked up and smiled, "Sure." Pushing away from the desk, Tommy realized that his old friend had lost none of his muscle tone over the past few years. Leaning back Jason smiled, "Let me guess, you're here to hear the rest of the story."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Something like that, Bro. I just want to know why two of my best friends refuse to acknowledge each other are in the same room, unless it's about business."  
  
"According to Kim, it's because we're both pig headed," Jase laughed.  
  
"Kim's a lot brighter than she ever lets on," Tommy said.  
  
Jason laughed, "I don't know about that. She pretty much blew things with you."  
  
Tommy smiled. It had been a long time since he and Jase had been able to joke about his failed relationship with the first Pink Ranger. Tommy got the feeling that there were times that Jason hadn't quite forgiven her for dumping him- or at least for doing with a letter. "I could say the same thing about you and Billy." Sitting down on the bed, he propped his feet up on the desk across the short room. "But I don't think we're going to let you guys screw things up as badly as Kim and I did."  
  
"Whoa, aren't you jumping the gun just a little?" Jason said. "I mean, how do you know there's something there even to screw up?"  
  
Tommy locked eyes with Jase, "This is me Jase, don't even try to go there. We all know something went on, and something ended, and whatever it was, the end wasn't a good thing."  
  
Jason smiled, "Like I told you earlier, nothing ever happened, it didn't have a chance to."  
  
"That's what you said earlier, but you never got to finish." It wasn't his most subtle of hints, but Tommy wasn't feeling in a subtle mood. Jason was his closest friend- the friend who'd decided he was worth saving even when he was trying to kill him. His friendship with Billy on the other hand was no less deep. Although the two men never really had much in common beyond Rangering, they'd still managed to forge a friendship that was surprisingly close. Billy had even gone out of his way to make Tommy feel better after his break-up with Kim. Not trying to clear the air between him and Jase would be a poor way to repay that gesture.  
  
"Okay, I can take a hint-," Jason said holding up his hands, "-even if it does hit me between the eyes."  
  
Tommy smiled at him. "Good."  
  
Jason sighed and began, "I already told you that it all goes back to that night after my OCS graduation." He smiled up at Tommy, "By the way, I just did some checking- Did you know that was also the week after Billy had graduated Army OCS."  
  
Tommy shook his head, "He never told us where he'd been."  
  
Jason smiled and shook his head, "The haircut should have been a dead give-away. Evidently, he joined the Army right after getting back from   
Aquitar. Funny, he didn't tell anybody about it."  
  
Tommy shrugged. He had his suspicions about why Billy would keep it a secret, but held his tongue. "You were telling me that something was bothering Billy that night at his house. He was about to tell you what it was, when we were interrupted."  
  
"Yeah, I remember now.":   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Okay, Billy," Jason asked putting his beer down on the coaster on the coffee table. "What's bugging you Bro?" The evening had been great, all his friends had been out to celebrate his making Lieutenant Junior Grade right out of OCS. Everyone had turned out and he'd had good time. However, all evening, he'd sensed something was bothering Billy."  
  
Billy smiled up at him, "Is my countenance that apparent?"  
  
Jason leaned forward, "It is now. You don't usually drop into Billy-speak unless something is bothering you."  
  
Again, Billy smiled, this time weakly, "It has always been somewhat difficult to conceal distress from you Jason." Sighing, he leaned back onto the couch and said, "However, this is your celebration," _was that a hint of hurt, Jason detected in his voice? _"And I don't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"Billy, something bothering you is enough to ruin it for me," Jason replied as he realized he meant it. Seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, brought out a protective streak in him. He wanted to pull the smaller man to him and just hold him, protect him, and make what ever it was go away. Sitting there, watching Billy look at the floor, he instinctively reached out and pulled his chin up so that Billy was forced to look him in the eye. Watching the slight beads of perspiration form on Billy's upper lip, Jason suddenly had an urge reach out and kiss them and the hurt away. _Whoa! Where'd that come from?_ Jason mentally asked himself, startled at the intensity of the emotion he felt there.  
  
For long moments, Billy simply sat there looking at him. Finally, Jason could see a resolution come into Billy's eyes. The sandy-man sighed and leaned back and said, "Jason, you know that I've never been that interested in dating women."  
  
Jason nodded, wondering where this was going and half-afraid he knew. "Yeah, buddy. I know." He wasn't about to insult Billy's intelligence by making some kind of comment about him not having time, or being more interested in science.   
  
"Have you ever stopped to consider why?" Billy asked carefully.  
  
Jason shrugged, "I've had my suspicions." He sighed, locked eyes with his closest friend and leaned back, "But I'd like to hear _your_ reasons."  
  
Billy's eyes revealed his surprise at Jason's answer. Finally, he said, "You have no idea how much I appreciate that." Looking down he said softly, "Especially since, I fully anticipate my reasons to cost me your friendship."  
  
Jason leaned forward and touched Billy's arm, "Man, there's nothing you could tell me that would make me feel any different about you. You're my oldest Bud."  
  
Billy smiled up at him, "There's a reason, I've never been that interested in dating girls, Jason- that I've never had any emotional response to women other than brotherly affection."  
  
"What?" Jase joked, "You're secretly a Vulcan, and only go through Pon-Far once every seven years?"   
  
Billy shot him a disapproving look, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm serious here. The reason I haven't had any feelings for any women I've ever been out with is because I have those feelings for _you_, Jase."  
  
Jase had known it was coming. He'd sensed it echoed inside himself for the longest, but wasn't ready yet to deal with it. A part of him- the Navy Lieutenant part, the Red Ranger part- kept screaming at him: _I'm not that way! I'm normal!_ He took a deep breath and sat back in the couch unable to say anything else. Some part of his mind registered the amount of courage it had taken Billy to talk about this. Hell, the man wouldn't talk about feelings in general, and here he was confessing that he loved Jase- that took guts.  
  
But some other part of him welled up and strangled that part. After a long moment he said, "Billy, I don't know what to say. I care for you man, but not that way." _Liar!, _his mind screamed at him. _Coward!_ it yelled at him again, but his fear strangled it. "Look, I don't want you to think that this means we aren't friends, Billy," Jason told him. "Nothing will ever change that, I just need some time to think about what you've told me."  
  
Billy just nodded, and turned his face to the floor. The pain in his eyes, tore at Jason's heart. Again, and urge to sweep the other man into his arms and make the hurt go away, threatened to overwhelm him. Viciously, he slammed it back down, and stood up. "Look, I think I'd better go now."  
  
Billy stood too, his blue-green eyes becoming distant, "I'll see you to the door."  
  
Jason just nodded and let Billy show him out the door, feeling something deep inside him die.  


* * *

  
  
"Tommy, the hard part about it, is that I was lying. I've loved Billy since I was fourteen- I was just then starting to understand that it was it more than just as a friend, and it was scaring the hell out of me. Instead of dealing with it, I ran like a dog. Billy and I haven't really talked since then."  
  
Tommy leaned back and watched Jason. He could tell it had taken a lot to admit what had happened- and that he'd been wrong at the time. "Look, you were just out of Officer's school; you'd been indoctrinated into _Don't Ask, Don't Tell._ You were confused, anybody can understand that."  
  
Jason shook his head, "That's a cop-out and you know it, Tommy. I was scared, and I let it come between me and my closest friend- one that I loved." Jason looked down and muttered, so low that Tommy was at first unsure if he'd heard correctly, "That I still love."  
  
Tommy reached over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Jason looked up at him, "I'm not sure there's anything I can do." He shrugged, "I mean, I treated him like dirt. No wonder he won't stay in the same room with me."  
  
Tommy chuckled, "I think the two of you need to…" The door chime interrupted him.  
  
Jason and Tommy looked at each other questioningly. Instinctively Jason said, "Come."  
  
The door slid open to reveal a rather angry looking look Billy wearing an Army uniform. The gold oak leaf on his collar shone in the low light reminding both men that it was an Army major talking. "Commander Scott, may I have a word with you," there was more than a hint of anger in his voice. He looked over at Tommy, nodded and added, "Hello Tommy." Then he looked back at Jason and added softly, "In private."  
  



	8. Angry accusations

Jason looked over at Tommy, and asked, "Tom, would you excuse us please?" He didn't know what had gotten Billy upset, but it took a lot to get the usually calm scientist angry enough to let it show in his voice.  
  
Tommy smiled at him, "Sure Jase." Looking over Billy he said, "I'll see you later Billy." He left the room in silence.  
  
Billy stood quietly waiting for Jason to acknowledge him. Jason sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you, Major?", the gold oak leaf on his Billy's collar reminding him that this was another officer addressing him.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir," Billy seemed to suddenly himself remember that he was addressing his team's commanding officer.   
  
Jason sighed realizing that Billy was going to play this by the book, "Permission granted."  
  
Billy took a deep breath and began. His voice had the quality of someone who'd rehearsed his lines carefully. "I was under the impression, that this project granted everyone involved in it a clean slate. I was unaware that our past personal involvement, as brief and non-existent as it might have been held against me, or become the source materials for our teammates to badger me about whatever animosity you and I might feel toward each other. If you still hold any such animosities, please make me aware of them, and I'll endeavor not trouble you." All of that came out in one breath. Before Jason could reply, he took another and continued, "As I know you wish to have no personal dealings with me, I'll endeavor to keep our relationship on a professional level, Commander Scott." His use of Jason's rank again, seemed to be a reminder that although Jason was team leader, he didn't rank Billy.  
  
Jason looked at his old childhood friend in surprised, "What?"  
  
Billy was on tear. Ignoring the question he continued, "And while we are discussing a professional relationship Commander Scott: Are you under the impression that I need protecting? Because if you are, Jason," Jason noted that the calm exterior Billy was trying to project was starting to crack with the use of his first name, "You lost the right to mother hen me the night you walked out of my front door and my life until yesterday."  
  
Jason blinked his eyes and shook his head in confusion. "Wait a minute, Billy. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Billy locked eyes with him, and Jason could see how much he was fighting to keep his emotions under control. It seemed that even after all these years; Billy was still unused to dealing with other people on a personal level. "I'm referring to the fact, that since you have arrived, I have been accosted by no less than four of our former teammates desirous to know why you and I aren't getting along, and what can be done to rectify the situation." He refused to drop Jason gaze, as he clenched his fists at his sides, "And the fact that you dove into a fight, almost got your 'Tech destroyed and yourself killed, without any warning, just because I had gone on the offensive. In case you haven't noticed Commander, you're not the only military trained professional on this team. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing rather well at for the past few years."  
  
Jason shook his head and let his voice go into command mode, "Sit down Major. You and I have a lot to discuss." Getting up, he went to his door, opened it and looked outside. He wasn't surprised to see Tommy, Trini, Kim, and Zack all standing down the hall trying to look nonchalant. Closing the door and smiling to himself, he threw the lock and returned to his seat. He had no desire to be interrupted. He and Billy were finally going to have this out.  
  
Billy sat, and started to speak, but Jase cut him, "No. You've had your say, now I get mine." Sighing he began by ticking a finger, "First, up until this evening, I haven't spoken to anyone about you. I've been ramrodded by several of those SAME friends about this issue myself. Second," he ticked off another finger, "I have NO and understand this, I mean NO animosity toward you. You are my oldest friend, and this silence that seems to have fallen between us, is not something I enjoy or want."   
  
Again, Billy started to interrupt him, but Jason cut off by holding up his other hand, "I'm not finished yet. Lastly, I dove into that fight, because one of my team members was in a dangerous situation. I would have done it for Kim, Rocky, Tommy, Kat, Zack, Adam, Aisha or Trini." He sighed, "Yes, in the past, I've always looked out for you. You were my little Bro, and come hell or high water, I wasn't going to let anybody hurt you. Now, you're my teammate again. I'm still going to look out for you, so just get used to it." Smiling he added, "I expect the same from you and every other member of this team. That's why we were so successful at what we did- we looked out for each other." Jason was unsure of how to tell Billy that he meant more to him that.  
  
"Are you finished?" Billy asked still sullen.  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, I'm not. I fully recognize that you're a fellow officer and your accomplishments as such haven't gone unnoticed. I respect that, more than you can ever know. As for what happened at your house the last time we were together," he locked eyes with his old friend, "We need to talk about that."  
  
"I was unaware there was anything else left to say, Commander," the pain he'd seen in Billy's eyes that night long ago was still there.  
  
Jason asked, "Are you going to talk to me about it, or are going to continue hiding behind those oak leafs?"  
  
"You made your feelings that evening quite clear. You left, you never called, and you never came back," Billy told him.   
  
"You never called either Billy," Jason reminded him.  
  
"I tried several times." Billy told him. "I was told you were unavailable and the messages would be given to you."  
  
Jason shook his head, and realized what the situation might be. "Did you call me from your father's home?"  
  
Billy shook his head, "No, I called you from my apartment. I left my name, my number and message that I would like to speak to you at your earliest convenience."  
  
"Billy, all I can tell you is that all I ever got was a phone number and that was usually three to six months after the call." He shook his head, "I left that night for the Kitty Hawk. I was deployed for up to six months at time." He smiled, "Did you at least try to contact my parents?"  
  
Billy shook his head, "No. This was between you and me."  
  
"Billy you're being stubborn," Jason told him.  
  
"Okay, so you never go my messages, but YOU still never called. You told me you needed to think about, and then disappeared. Even if you'd called my dad, he'd have given me the message."  
  
"I didn't call your dad, because I was didn't want him to know that we'd been…" Jason started to say fighting, but realized that wasn't it, "…that we'd had an argument. I did however, try to call you, but have this tendency to disappear sometimes." He smiled, "At least twice you left the damn planet. That makes it a little hard to call you. I figured you'd headed back to Aquitar."  
  
"I too have been deployed several times in my career- on many occasions with little notice, or with orders not reveal my location."  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow and noticed the Ranger insignia on his uniform. "You really went to Ranger school?"  
  
Billy nodded, and Jason could see a genuine smile creep into his eyes. "I wanted to be ranger again. This was the best alternative."  
  
Jason smiled, "See much action?" Then he quickly added, "That you can tell me about?"  
  
This time the smile spread across Billy's face, "Let me put it this way. I was in Baghdad the night you flyboys started bombing it."  
  
"Rough assignment," Jason commented. He'd heard about the special forces sent into the Iraqi capital before the bombings started whose job it was to look for WMDs before the war started.   
  
"It wasn't fun," Billy said. Jason was beginning to feel the old camaraderie he'd shared with Billy start to resurface. Billy was at least reacting to him in a more normal- or at least normal for Billy- fashion.   
  
"Billy," Jason said quietly. When the other man looked up, he continued, "About that night…"  
  
"Jason, you said friends, I can deal with that." He locked eyes with Jason again, "I won't lie to you. What happened hurt. It hurt a lot, but to borrow an expression from a friend: I'll drink water and drive on."  
  
"Billy," Jason said, "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how."  
  
"Try the truth," Billy said. "I got a stomach-full of lying about our secret identities back when we were Power Rangers."  
  
Jason smiled, "Okay. I lied."  
  



	9. Conversations Post Meridian

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I hope this is too disjuncted. It's been a very long and emotional draining week, that has included, grades, an uncooperative and unsupportive vice-principal, an unexpected funeral that was very emotionally draining, that included a five hour round trip drive and getting hit by a car. (Not seriously injurred, Thank the Gods.") However, here is the next chapter in Dragonkin. I want to thak everyone for the kind feedback, and I hope I can live up to your expectations. A special thanks to my roommate and best friend, Kim aka here as Wolfkitten.  
  
"Well, do you think this will do any good, or do you think maybe we've made things worse?" Trini asked, her arms crossed in front of her as if she were trying to hold herself. Behind her, Zack had both his arms wrapped around her, as if lending her his strength as Tommy came up to join them and Kim.  
  
"We have to get them to do something. It's been too long since they've even talked as friends, much less as Bros' or something more," Zack replied.  
  
Kim smiled, "Sometimes you have to badger Billy for a long time before you can get him to talk about his feelings. You know, he just bottles it up or throws himself into his work to avoid thinking about them, or do something about how he feels. This is at least a start."  
  
"How'd you convince him to come talk to Jase?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I didn't," Kim told him. "I just saw him heading this way, with that look he gets when he finally has had enough something." Kim told him. "I figured he'd finally decided to talk to Jase."  
  
"In other words, they could be in there discussing the latest Spider-man movie," Zack teased.  
  
Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so. Billy looked rather irritated at Jason when he came in."  
  
"What were you doing there Bro?" Zack asked.  
  
"Being nosey," Tommy replied  
  
"And?..." Kim asked. "Did you get him to tell you what they were fighting about?"  
  
"Yep," Tommy replied.  
  
After a long moment of Kim bouncing as if expecting more, she asked, "And?..."  
  
"Not my place to tell," Tommy smiled. "If they want you to know, they'll tell you."  
  
"Let me guess," Zack smiled. "Billy never returned Jase's Uncanny X-Men Number 341?"  
  
Tommy laughed, "No, nothing THAT serious." He grinned at Zack, "After all, that's the kind of thing that you shoot people over."  
  
Zack grinned, "You got a point there."  
  
Trini and Kim just looked at each other before Kim said, "Would you two grow up? This is serious."  
  
Zack smiled at her, "So are we? Do you have any idea what happened in that issue?"  
  
Kim put her hands on her hips, "No and I don't care."  
  
"That's a critical story. Go look up it up." He continued.  
  
Kim just stared at Tommy, "Seriously Tommy, at least tell us if what we've all suspected about their relationship is true."  
  
"Sure," Tommy said. "As soon as you tell us, who it was you lost your virginity to."  
  
Zack and Trini and looked at each other confused. If Tommy had asked something like that, then evidently his and Kim's original romance had taken some strange twists.   
  
"Tommy!" Kim protested. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare you ask me to tell you something that Jason told me in confidence."  
  
"All right, all right," she said. "I won't ask you again."  
  
Tommy smiled, "Good. If you want to know, ask Jase or Billy, or better yet, both. After all, what you're asking involves both of them."  
  
Kim stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You know, sometimes you're so noble it makes my hair hurt."  
  
Zack seemed to stare off at the door to Jase's quarters for long moments, as if he were listening to something. Finally, he said resigned, "At least they're not shouting at each other."  
  
Trini snorted, "As far as we can tell. After all, I get the feeling that these walls are pretty well sound proofed."  
  
"Well, are we going to wait here all night to see if Billy comes out, or are we going to go back to our rooms and sleep?" Tommy asked.  
  
The other three just looked at each other. Finally, Kim said, "Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm going to bed. It's been a long day, and I haven't seen that much of my husband lately."  
  
"I think I'll join you," Tommy said.  
  
All three turned and looked him in astonishment. Zack asked, "Don't you think you should discuss that with Adam first?"  
  
Tommy just blushed, "You know what I mean. I think I'll turn in myself."  
  
"We just wanted to make sure," Zack replied. "After all, you do have a certain reputation when it comes to Pink Rangers."  
  
"Uh, guys," Kim said menacingly, "I AM right here. I can guarantee you, that any Pink Ranger he joins in bed tonight won't be this one."  
  
Trini teased her old friend, "I don't know, I thought you and Kat may have decided to trade off for the night or something."  
  
"No," Kim said. "Tommy's nice and all, but I don't think he can live up to my standards."  
  
"Hey!" Tommy protested.  
  
Kim just fixed him with a stare, "That's what you get for that question. Things said in private should stay there."  
  
Tommy stared at her and said, "That was my point, Kim."  
  
She looked down at her nails, "Yeah, but I'm the one who likes to make those kinds of points."  
  
Tommy looked at Zack, "Did that make any sense to you?"  
  
Zack looked over at Kim and asked, "If answer that truthfully, will you hut me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zack smiled at Tommy, "Made perfect sense Bro."  
  
Tommy looked at his old friend, "Coward."  
  
"Maybe, but at least I haven't managed to tick off Kimberly. You do remember how good she is at getting even don't you."   
  
Tommy stopped and considered what Zack said. A particular nasty memory of honey, sand, and his sunscreen came to mind. "Come to think of it; you're right." He looked at Kimberly, "I apologize Mrs. Park. I hadn't meant anything other than I was going to my OWN bed, and I wouldn't want anyone else to get the wrong idea."  
  
Kim just smiled and turned on her heel. "Apology accepted," she said as she went down the hall.  
  
*********************************************   
Rocky's calm serene dream of fishing with Adam in the mountains was suddenly interrupted by a flash of light and blinding pain in his face quickly followed by the sounds of Aisha screaming, "No! No! No! No! Nooooooooo!"  
  
Rocky sat bolt upright next to his flailing wife. Reaching out gently he shook her, "Wake up 'Sha, you're having a nightmare." Shaking her again, he repeated, "'Sha, Aisha, wake up."  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes flew open, and Rocky could see the stark terror in them, as she fought against her dream-assailants. For long seconds she lay there beside him, trembling in fear, as she slowly, realized where she was, and who was beside her. Reaching up she gently touched her fingers to his lips and brought them away to reveal the blood from where she'd struck him in her sleep. "Rocky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He could see the terror slowly turn to guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, "Sha. I always enjoy being pummeled by a beautiful woman." He grinned down at her, "Don't tell my wife though, she's insanely jealous." Then with a child-like conspiratorial grin, he said, "Wait, on second thought, tell her. I love opportunities to show her how much I love her."  
  
Rocky could see the fear and guilt slowly dissipate from her eyes as she grinned at his silliness. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" she said.  
  
"Hey, I don't even know what that means." Rocky protested.  
  
Snuggling in close to him, she said, "It means that I love you very much, Rocky." Sighing she added, "And that I'm a very lucky woman, to have you."  
  
"Hey, what are Red Rangers for?" she smiled, purposefully calling up the memory of his color when they were on the same team.  
  
"For rescuing damsels in distress?" she asked.  
  
Giving her a slight bow- not an easy task while sitting in bed- he said, "That's me, the monkey of your dreams." Then with a more serious note he said, "You're upset about Billy not telling us he was in the Army." With the possible exception of Adam, the other Rangers would have been surprised at the depth of his insight. He knew that most of his friends considered him somewhat a goof-ball, but he also knew he could be quite perceptive at times. He figured, it came from all the siblings.  
  
He felt her nod against his side. "Why didn't he tell us?"  
  
Rocky shrugged, "I don't know. I've heard Trini described as being inscrutable, but I really think Billy is the one, who is. I mean, you never know what he's feeling." Pulling his wife closer to him he added, "I guess, he didn't want to disturb you with it."  
  
"But why didn't he tell the others? I mean I may have my own irrational fears, but he didn't mention it to anyone for years. Before he ever even knew about my… uh…," she searched for a word vainly.  
  
Rocky just shrugged, "I guess it's just the Cranston way." Then sighing deeply he shook his head, "I'm not really sure, but I think somebody hurt him pretty badly. He's always had something of a haunted look about him, and I know from talking to Kim, and Zack that his life has been one tragedy after another, and that his friendship with Jason and the others was one of the few bright spots in it. I guess that sort of makes him clam up and keep things to himself. If he doesn't share, then he doesn't have to worry about getting hurt again." He looked down at her, "Does that make sense?"  
  
Aisha smiled up at him, "Oddly enough, yes."  
  
"I know he didn't tell us out of any desire to hurt you 'Sha."  
  
She smiled at him, "I know Rocky. It was just something of a shock."  
  
He nodded as she snuggled against him closely, "Rocky?"  
  
He leaned back against the pillow holding her in his arms gently- glad to have taken her mind off the nightmares. "Uh huh?" he replied.  
  
He felt her hands begin to roam along his body, "I just thought of something else Red Rangers are good for." She pulled him over on top of her and kissed him rather seriously.  
  
  
****************************************************************  
"About what?" Billy asked keeping his voice neutral.  
  
Jason fidgeted in his chair, 'I lied when I told you that I didn't care for you in "that way". He made little quotation marks with his hands. Finally, admitting that Billy after al these years was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done.  
  
"Oh, then exactly what DID you mean by what you said?" Billy asked, his voice still neutral.  
  
"I guess what I was trying to say at that time is that this scares the hell out of me, because then, I was just beginning to realize that I did care for you as more than just a Bro." Jason forced himself to look Billy in the eye as he answered. "I was scared, and I lied, and then ran. I'm sorry about that. I was just having trouble coming to grips with the idea of what that meant."  
  
"And now?" Billy's voice remained analytical. Jason could hear resentment and hurt in the former Blue Ranger's tone.  
  
"And now," Jason said, "My feelings haven't really changed- except maybe to become stronger. I just don't know how what to do about them." He tried to force some humor into the situation, hoping to defuse Billy's anger. "You see, I'm sort of stuck on this guy, and nobody I've ever been around can come to close to setting off this kind of feeling in me." Billy stood, and walked to the back of the room, seeming to study the patterns in the paneled walls. For long moments, he remained silent. "Billy, I didn't mean to hurt you. That was the last thing I'd ever want to do."  
  
Billy sighed, and then finally said, "Jase you did. I won't lie to you. When you walked out that door, it was like a part of me died. I've only ever felt that low one other time in my life." Jason knew what Billy was talking about. He didn't normally discuss his mother's death, but Jason knew that it had been so painful that even to this day Billy found it hard to talk about her. Not because he didn't love her, but because he'd loved her so much that the thought of all these years without her, still caused him pain. The idea that Jason had hurt Billy that deeply was like knife in his own soul.  
  
"Billy, I'm sorry." Jason said. "I know that's not enough, but I don't know what else I can do." He felt his own tears rising in eyes, "I wasn't ready for it yet. I didn't understand it, and to be honest, it scared the hell out of me. It scared me more than anything in this world ever has. Not only because I found myself caring for another guy like that, but because it was you, because you obviously cared about me that way too, and I hadn't come to grips with it yet. It was so much so fast, that I needed time to think."  
  
"Jason," Billy still didn't turn to face him, "Did you think I wouldn't have given you time. I would have given you all of eternity, just to know that there was a chance." Billy's voice was low, and deep with emotion. "But you told me there was NO chance." He shook his head, and Jason could see his shoulders begin to shake with repressed sobs. Finally turning, Jason could see the conflict in his oldest friend's face, "You left me Jase. I could have handled being just friends, but you took yourself completely out of my life. You left me just like…" Billy brought himself up short.  
  
He didn't have to finish the sentence though. Jason knew what he meant. He'd left Billy just like his mother had. "Billy, I'm sorry. I won't leave you now." He looked down, "Not unless you want me to."  
  
"I don't know Jase," Billy told him. "It's taken me a long time to get where I can trust anyone again." He crossed his arms, "What do you want from me Jase? Friendship? Loyalty? Love? Sex?"  
  
Jason found himself shocked by the last suggestion. Did Billy think that he would really use him that way? He felt his anger boil at the suggestion. There was no way he'd ever use his friends like that. He started to tell Billy just what he thought of that implication when a tiny voice in the back of his head said, I_t's a fair question. YOU walked out on him. Now you come back and tell him you lied and that you really do care about him after all. You can't have it both way's Jason: you hurt him, now you've got to prove that you do love him._ He took a deep breath and thought about it, before relying, "I want my Billy back, I want my Little Bro. I've never doubted our friendship and your loyalty, that has always been the rock solid constant of my life. Love? that's more than I dare ask for. Sex? Not without the love," he told him. "I've had enough of that for a lifetime."  
  
Billy smiled at him, looked down, and studied his boots. He'd been hurt by Jason before, and he didn't want to hurt like that again. However, another small part of his brain kept saying, _This is Jase. He won't hurt you._   
  
He mentally told the voice, _But he already did once. _  
_  
But, he wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. You can't expect him to come to grips with what this meant back then in one easy night. Each person deals with it in their own time._ Aloud, he said to Jason, "Jason, I honestly don't know. I know what I want, but now I'm scared- not that I'm gay. I came to grips with that a long time ago. I'm scared to let myself care about you like that again." He looked up, "How do I know you won't suddenly decide this just a phase and that you've worked your way through it? That you're just experimenting?"  
  
Jason got the feeling that that might have happened to him in the past. He sighed, walked over and put a hand on Billy's shoulder. With the other, he gently forced Billy's chin up to look at him, "Look, I know what I am Billy. I've dealt with that." He decided that if he was going to win Billy's trust, he would have to be completely honest with him. He told him the truth, "I know what I want. I know what I've had. I won't lie to you. I've been with other men before- and women- not many, but enough to know what I like and don't like. The only thing is that without fail, there was always something missing from the relationship. It took me a while to realize that what was missing was you. You were missing from my life. If I can't have the kind of relationship with you that I want, I'll settle for friendship. It doesn't matter if we're twenty-two back then or closing in on thirty now, what I'm missing, what I want is you." Billy just stood there quietly looking at him. Jason sighed and added, "Look, it may not work out, but at least we can say we gave it a shot, and part as friends. But, something inside me says that it will- that this is right."  
  
"What about our careers? They may have repealed DADT, but the brass still doesn't like the idea of same gender relationships in the ranks."  
  
Jason put his hands on his side. He'd hadn't had to work this hard at convincing Billy he was sincere since that first day they'd met so long ago. Then brownies and milk had helped calm the scared little boy. Unfortunately, he was fresh out of brownies, milk and even little boys. Now he was facing a scared grown man, and had to depend on the tools he had at hand. Reaching out, he gently pulled Billy to him, and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  



	10. For Breakfast: Hyper redheads and vauum ...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank everyone for their kind thoughts, and your feedback. Just a few notes here: First, I just read Rap's rules for writing Power Ranger's stories on Mele's site. I think I broke at least seven of them with my first story. Oh well. Second, I want to credit Mele for the Bunny Vacuums in this chapter. I stole them from her story Elemental Bonds. If you want to find out about them find that story and read it. I would suggest reading it even if you don't want to know- it's that DAMN GOOD.  
  
Danny  
  


* * *

  
Commander Ben Storm watched the Ranger Team as he entered the Base Commissary at five a.m. and filled his plate at the buffet. Like a small ship, this base had an excellent galley. He was fascinated by the interplay between all of Bill's old friends. There was a strong bond among them that seemed to cut across racial, social, and sexual barriers. He smiled to himself thinking that these men and women were the finest examples of what humanity could accomplish when pushed to the limit.  
  
He had no illusions about what they'd been through. He'd had his own experiences with spandex a few years ago, and understood the bonds that it could forge between those who put their lives on the line in protection of others. Still, the depth of commitment they all exhibited toward each other awed him. Bill was a case in point. They were all rallying around him to try and solve what they perceived as the distance that had grown between him and his oldest friend. They couldn't stand to see their friends hurting and were determined to ease that pain.  
  
Watching them closely, he noticed that all of them seemed somewhat bleary eyed- like they'd gotten little to no sleep last night. He shook his head as he joined them at the table. Looking over, he couldn't help but smile at Rocky's plate piled high with eggs, pancakes, and sausages. Billy had warned him about the second Red Ranger's famous appetite. Smiling he said, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm the only person who got a full night's sleep?"  
  
Adam smiled at over at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was in bed by eleven."  
  
Before anyone else could reply, Bill and Commander Scott entered the room quietly talking between themselves. They stopped and looked at the rest of the team and Ben could see his friend stiffen for a moment. Jason said something to him quietly before they both went and filled their plates.   
  
With a quick guilty look up at him, Rocky said between bites, "It looks like those two at least are talking again."  
  
Ben noticed Rocky's wife, Aisha's gaze shifting nervously from him, to Commander Scott, and Billy and then back. He'd read the woman's psyche file and understood that she was uncomfortable with military uniforms. Hell, if he'd been through what she'd experience in Angola, he would too. Smiling, he gently reached up and removed the rank insignia from his epaulets, as well as his service ribbons, and put them in his pocket- regulations be damned. Rocky seemed to notice the gesture and smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah, Jase and Billy sat down last night and started reconnecting," Tommy said. Ben got the feeling from the somewhat chagrinned look on Bill's face that maybe some serious communication happened last night. He was glad for friend. Bill deserved a little happiness in his life.  
  
"So Commander Storm, what's on the agenda for today?" Kat asked.  
  
"Please, Mrs. Oliver," he looked over at Aisha DeSantos quickly, "call me Ben. I only get called by my rank when I'm in trouble with Brass."  
  
"And how often is that?" Tommy asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, once, twice a year.."  
  
Kat commented, "Somehow you don't strike me as the type who'd have his superiors mad at you."  
  
Ben smiled, took a deep breath and answered her honestly, "Oh, trust me. I can get into all kinds of trouble."  
  
Adam chuckled as Billy and Commander Scott sat down next to Ben, "He's a friend of Billy's alright. You know the scientist types, always blowing up labs."  
  
Before anyone could reply, two techs entered the room, one saying, "Man, I told you we shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Wasn't me, it was Sanchez," the other replied.  
  
"Oh no, you don't pin that one on me." another said coming in behind him.  
Looking over at the group at the table, all three nodded nervously. One said, "Commanders, Major, sirs, ma'ams." They looked at each other in confusion as they noticed Ben out of uniform.  
  
"Sanchez, what have you done?" Bill asked. Ben noticed them exchange a quick conspiratorial look.  
  
"I didn't do it, Major," the man held up his head hand, "I swear on my mama's gumbo recipe, I didn't do it."  
  
Bill chuckled at the man's antics but before he could reply, Mic came into the room singing off key and off tempo, "We're off to see the techies, the wonderful Ranger techies. Oh we're off to see the techies in the bay!," She worked her way toward the buffet with a strange smile on her face.   
  
Bill and Ben looked at each other and then looked up for the three now vanished technicians. "This is NOT good, Ben." Bill said to him.  
  
Ben just shook his head, "I didn't do it. I was asleep last night."  
  
"Prove it, Ben," Bill accused.  
  
"I was. However," he looked at his bleary-eyed friend meaningfully, "Sounds like you might have though," Ben replied.  
  
Bill shook his head, looked over at Commander Scott and blushed. "I didn't do it, I have a witness and an alibi."  
  
Commander Scott added, "What ever it was, he was with me all last night, Doc." Ben noticed the Commander's eyes resting on his missing rank insignia.  
  
Ben just raised an eyebrow at the comment, as Mic approached the table. Stopping between Bill and Commander Scott, she bent down, lightly kissed Bill on the cheek and said in her best Glenda the Good voice, "Are you a goooooood dragon slayer," then looking over at Commander Scott she added, "or are you a baaaaad dragon slayer?" To everyone's at the table surprise she then kissed Red Ranger One on the cheek, came over, sat between Ben and Bill and cradled her coffee. "Ahhhh coffee."  
  
Bill took his life in his own hands as he calmly reached over and took the coffee cup from her hand, "I think you've had enough of this McKenzie."  
  
She grinned at him, crinkled her nose and threatened, "You really want to have to requisition new uniforms don't you William."  
  
Mrs. Park looked at Ben and Bill in shock, "What's this all about?"  
  
Mic gave Bill an angelic look and said, "It's decaf."  
  
Ben smiled, "I'm sorry," he gestured to Mic, "This is my sister, McKenzie Storm. She's chief technician on the project and the financial backer."  
  
Mic waved at them and smiled, "Hi ya'll."  
  
Bill added, "And currently has ten percent blood in her caffeine supply." He then looked over at the short red-head and asked, "How much have you had? How long have you been up?"  
  
She looked up and asked, "Uhhh, what's today?"  
  
"Thursday," Rocky answered.  
  
"Uh what's the date?" she asked.  
  
"The third," Rocky replied.  
  
She giggled, "Remarkable, I seemed to have lost a week." She counted mentally, and then said, "Uh, four days."  
  
"Mic…" Ben warned.  
  
Mic cut him with a rapid-fire explanation, "When I got here yesterday, I had planned on going to bed," she looked over at Commander Scott accusingly, "But somebody got dragon's blood in my engine, so I had to clean them out and rebuild the armor and calibrate them, and I promise I'll go to bed right after I eat- No I can't, because I've got a briefing, but I promise I'll go to bed right after that." She smiled up at him, "You can even escort me to my quarters." She quickly added to Ben, "Oh and by the way, the Japan job is done." At the last, Ben mentally sighed relief. The less time she spent in Japan the better. He wanted at least the Pacific Ocean between Robert Kilpatrick and his sister. Quickly she looked over at Bill and said, "Seven chocolate bars, five pots of coffee, six Mountain Dews, and half a case of Jolt." Smiling she quickly added, "In the past twenty-four hours."  
  
Commander Scott raised an eyebrow, "Billy that woman's a bigger caffeine addict than you are."  
  
Ben chuckled, "You should seem them when they get together."  
  
"We're good!" both Bill and Mic protested simultaneously.  
  
Between bites of egg, Mic looked up to where Bill and Commander Scott were sitting next one another. "You two bury the hatchet?" His sister was normally one of the most polite people in the world, never saying anything to embarrass another, but when she was on one of her weeklong tech jobs she tended to speak her mind, regardless of the company. She'd managed to insult about half of the International Corporate community at one time or another. But she's the best at what she does, so she can usually get away with it.   
  
Bill nodded, and blushed, "We're talking Mic."  
  
She smiled, "Good." She looked over at Commander Scott, "You hurt him again, I'll kill you." she's also extremely protective of her family and friends, and Bill had graduated to family status.  
  
Jason just smiled, blushed, and nodded, remembering that civilians held the highest rank of all, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Mic looked over at Bill and whispered, "He thinks I'm joking."  
  
"Mic, behave." Ben and Bill said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay," she said. "By the way, here." She handed Bill a small vial.   
  
Bill looked at it but before he could reply she said, "You too Commander Scott. You should see this stuff under the microscope. The proto-phyre count is off the chart."  
  
Bill calmly put his vial in his fatigue tops and smiled, "I'll tell you what, Mic. You can tell me all about it AFTER you've gotten some sleep." He looked over at Commander Scott and smiled.  
  
The Commander looked at the vial in his hand, "What is it?"  
  
"Dragon's blood silly. I thought you might want a souvenir of the first successful encounter with a Draconic."  
  
Commander Scott looked at the vial carefully and said, "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Smile Commander, I'm mostly harmless," she said. "So's that stuff, although is should give us an idea of how to defeat the Draconics on an individual basis."  
  
Ben pushed back from the table and took his sister by the arm, "Look Mic, I'll cover with you for Admiral Hazard. You go get some sleep. I'll even take you to your quarters," he told her. He hoped it wouldn't take a sedative to get her to wind down. He knew why she did this. Every time she went to Japan, she came back wound tighter than a clock, and it took several days to get her to come down- just one more reason for him to eventually kill Robert Kilpatrick.  
  
Jason watched the Commander leave with the hyper red-head. "Is she really his sister, and is she always this hyper?" he asked Bill.  
  
Bill smiled over at him. "Yeah, she's really his sister. Together they're Storm Avionics. You know, the people who dominate the aviation field."  
"How did you get hooked up with them?" Tommy asked.   
  
"It's a long story, Tom." Bill said wearily. "One I really don't want to go into right now. It's not for general public consumption. I'll be glad to tell you some time when I've had a little more sleep, and we're somewhere we won't be overheard." He sighed, "Let's just say that if it weren't for those two, I'd still be trying to scrape together enough funds to put the walls up around here."  
  
Tommy nodded at him, but said, "Okay, Bro. But I DO want to hear it. All of it."  
  
Billy said, "Sure thing." He smiled and threatened, "I'll even get Mic to help me tell you."  
  
Suddenly Tommy added as he looked at the door nervously, "Take your time Bro."  
  
"Don't worry, she's not this hyper all the time," Billy told him. "She has a remarkable intelligence." He looked over at Trini, "In some ways, she reminds me a lot of you Trini. Not as calm, but she has the same kind of inquisitive mind."  
  
Trini smiled, "Thank you Billy. It's obvious that she's a good friend of yours, and anyone who you trust, I'm sure I'll like."  
  
Jason sat quietly listening to his friends talk, enjoying the sensation of just being part of the whole group again. He and Billy had ended up talking most of the night- between long sessions of necking that is. They'd managed to clear the air on a lot of things, and were beginning to just touch the edges of not only renewing their friendship but taking that next step. Zack leaned in next to him and asked, "You two all right now?"  
  
Jase smiled over at him. "We're working on it. We talked."  
  
To his surprise, Zack tilted Jase's head back and seemed to look at something on his neck. "Yeah, better keep your collar up today, Commander."  
  
Jason reached up and touched the tender spot on the side of his neck. Looking over at Billy, he saw the Blue Ranger blush deeply. He whispered lowly, "Oops. Better watch out for those bunny vacuums."  
  



	11. Making New Friends

Tommy met Jase in the Gym where the bigger man was having a little trouble finding the upper ranges of what his strength was becoming. It wasn't that he was suddenly lifting tanks or anything; it was more of a case of him no longer having accurate benchmarks for optimum resistance. He leaned against the door and chuckled before saying, "You look frustrated Bro." Then smiling, he added, "Of course there's also that ah….ummm… how should I put this, Uh… grin on your face this morning when you came to breakfast."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Jason lied through his teeth. Looking down at the resistance set on the machine he was using he started cursing.  
  
"You're mom hear you use that kind of language, she'd turn you over her knee," Tommy chided his old friend.  
  
Jason smirked back at him, "Then we wont tell her will we."  
  
"What's it worth to you?"  
  
"Depends on what you want," Jason replied as he started stacking fifty- pound plates onto the barbell.  
  
Tommy smiled and went over and sat on the weight bench under the barbell, "How 'bout some brotherly information?"  
  
"On?" Jason asked as he tightened the clamps down to hold the weights on the bar. Before Tommy could reply, he shooed him from the bench and lay down under the bar. Tommy did some quick calculations and realized that the first Red Ranger was attempting to bench press nearly six hundred pounds.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How about how things went last night with you and Billy?" Tommy said. "Did you two reach some kind of understanding?"  
  
Jase lifted the weight from barbell and brought it down to his chest. Looking over at Tommy he said, "You could say that."  
  
For a few moments Tommy watched as Jason went through ten reps, and a fine sheen of sweat slowly appeared on the team leader. When he set the bar down, Tommy asked, "You going to say any more than that?" He smiled, "Look Bro, I'm not trying to pry. I'm just trying to make sure two of closest friends are getting their heads out of their collective asses."  
  
Jason grinned over at him as he put another hundred pounds on the bar. "What do you want to know, Tom?"  
  
"Are you two going to at least give each other a chance again?" Tommy asked as he watched Jason once again lay down on the bench.  
  
Grabbing the bar Jase lifted it and went through ten more reps without saying a word. Finally when he finished he sat up and casually handed Tommy the bar. "Here hold this." Without thinking, Tommy took the barbell and sat it down behind on one of the stands. Then realizing what he just did, he turned back and looked at the weights, mouth agape. When he looked back, Jase said, "Close your mouth Bro."  
  
Looking down, at his hands in astonishment, Tommy flexed his fingers, and wondered just what it was Billy had done to them. Finally he returned his gaze to where Jase was smiling hugely and asked, "Well?"  
  
"Are you two going to give each other a chance?" Tommy put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jase said distractedly. "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Jason Lee Scott," Tommy began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm going to kick your ass," Tommy told him. "Just on principle."  
  
Jason smiled at him and shrugged, "Okay, you can give it a shot."  
  
"You're impossible to talk to, you know that." Tommy told him.  
  
"Me? Impossible? Never!" Jason replied. "I'm the perfect officer and a gentleman. The easiest person in the world to talk to." Then letting his face go serious, Jase put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Look, Billy and I talked. We're going to at least give each other a chance. There were some misunderstandings a few years back, and we're going to try and work them out." He locked eyes with Tommy, "Are we a couple? Not yet." He sighed, "But we're trying to see if we can become one. More than that, I can't say." Sitting down on the bench, he wiped his face with a towel, "Look, I hurt Billy pretty bad. It's going to take a while for him trust me again. He said some things last night that made me realize just how deep things went between us before I walked out. I've got a lot to make up for. So does he, and we both realize it."  
  
"As long as you're trying Bro." Tommy said.  
  
Jase laughed, "We're trying. However, to be honest, your reaction to all this is sort of surprising."  
  
"Oh?" Tommy asked.  
  
Jason shrugged, "I at least thought you'd be a little uncomfortable to find out that my feelings for Billy went deeper than just friends."  
  
"Nah," Tommy shook his head, "doesn't bother me," He took a deep breath, "Look Jase, it's not like you're some limp wrested dancer in San Francisco, or Midtown Atlanta. You're a fighter pilot for God's sake. I have no reason to question your masculinity at all." He smiled, "Your intelligence sometimes, but not your manhood."  
  
Jase looked at him funny, "Where'd that come from?"  
  
Tommy smiled, "Something T.J. said to me right after that Serpentera incident when Kat hinted that yours and Billy's estrangement might have been more than just two Bro's having an argument."  
  
"What did he say?" Jase asked.  
  
Tommy chuckled, "That you couldn't be gay, that you were the Red Ranger."  
  
Jason laughed, "What does that have to do with it?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, "I don't know. For that answer we'd have to psychoanalyze T.J. Not something I really want to do. He just didn't think you acted gay."  
  
Jason looked at him, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hell if I know. Maybe he thought you should run around with a purse and keep your wrist limp." Tommy told him and both men laughed. After a few moments, Tommy said. "Look Bro, some of us were going over to try and get to know Billy's new friends, the Commander and his sister."  
  
Jason smiled at him, "Which one are you reconnoitering?"  
  
"Hey it's nothing like that. They're Billy's friends, and if they're the kind of people who Billy trusts enough to tell about us being Power Rangers, then they're worth knowing," Tommy protested.  
  
"Yeah, but which one are you going to meet first?" Jase asked. Tommy knew that his old friend knew that it was a case of both scenarios.  
  
"Commander Storm," Tommy grinned at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Kimberly?" Aisha asked. When the first Pink Ranger had come to her about the idea of trying to get to know Mic Storm a little better, she thought it would be a good idea. Now as she, Rocky, Adam, Kim and Trini were entering the 'Tech bay, she wasn't so sure. She realized that together, they might all be more like an interrogation squad than an overture to friendship.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea." The petit woman smiled, "All of my ideas are good ideas at the time I come up with them."  
  
"Yeah, it's not until you try to put them into place do they fall apart," Trini teased her friend.  
  
Kim stuck her tongue out at Trini and said, "Besides, if we're going to be working close with these guys, we need to get to know them better," As the doors to the 'Tech bay slid open, the strains of Holst's: The Planets came drifting through the elevator doors.   
  
Rocky smiled, "You could always invite her shopping."  
  
"Talk first," Kim said. "Shopping later."  
  
Adam gave her a strange look, "Yeah shopping's a bondage… I mean bonding experience for you, isn't it Kim."  
  
Kim smiled at her husband as they strode across the bay floor looking for their quarry, "Just for that mister, you're going with us next time we go." She grinned wickedly and added, "Just to carry the packages."  
  
"You're doomed, Bro," Rocky said.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Rocko," Aisha warned. "You can go too."  
  
Rocky looked at his old friend with hurt in his voice and mischief in his eyes, "You had to go and do it didn't Bro. You had to make her mad. Now we BOTH are in fire."  
"Mad?" Adam asked. "She was already insane!" The dark-haired man protested with a line from one of his favorite movies.  
  
"Who's insane?" Ms. Storm's voice came from under one of the 'Techs.  
  
Kim leaned down and looked under the 'Tech where a pair of shoes seemed to be floating a few inches above the ground. Looking closer, Kim could see where the woman was connected to a harness that suspended her from the underside of the 'Tech to make it more comfortable to work on the craft. "My husband. He doesn't like shopping. Especially when he has to carry the packages."  
  
"Well, if you have a husband that's okay I guess. Otherwise, I'm stuck using my brother and Bill."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow, "You can get Billy to go shopping with you?"  
  
The woman shoved herself out from under the 'Tech. "Yeah, it's not hard, as long as you're willing to add an hour or so in a computer store." She shrugged, "And I like computer stores."  
  
Kim smiled, "I'll have to try that some time. I've only ever gotten him to go shopping with me a few times. He never seems to get into it very much."  
  
Mic smiled at her, and offered her hand, "You must be Kim."  
  
Kim smiled back and took the hand, grinning as she squealed slightly in delight, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Shopping," Mic said. "Dead give away. Besides, Bill said you were a pretty little brunette." She grinned, again, "But I'll let you in on a little secret about Bill and shopping." Rocky and Adam looked at each other closely, wondering if some great mystery of the female mind was about to be revealed. After all, most of the women present seemed to be ignoring them. If they played their cards right, not only might they learn something, they may actually get out of the threatened shopping trip.   
  
"What?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Bill said that for some reason, you always wanted to go shopping for hats. He never could figure out why some one as pretty as you, would want to cover half their faces with a hat."  
  
Kim just looked over at her husband and Rocky, "You two taking notes?" Rocky and Adam just nodded in agreement. Fools they may occasionally be, idiots they weren't.  
  
Mic just looked at the group around her and smiled, "Let me guess? You're either the Welcome Wagon, or here to find out if I've been corrupting Bill."  
  
"Nothing like that, Ms. Storm," Trini offered. "Actually we just wanted to get to know you better. Billy spoke rather highly of you, and anyone who earns his respect is someone I'd like to know."  
  
Mic smiled at her, "Now I can see why you're the diplomat." She sighed, "All right, let's get to know each other. First off, let's drop the Ms. Storm. Just call me Mic or McKenzie. If you call Ms. Storm, I tend to look around for a business suit, and for the most part, I don't like business suits."   
  
Trini raised an eyebrow, "That's surprising. Considering that Storm Avionics has a reputation for being a rock solid corporation, that almost never loses a contract to its competitors."  
  
Mic smiled, wiped her hands on a rag from the toolbox and said, "I never said I wasn't good at business, just that I don't like it." She sighed, "If I could talk that overgrown red white and blue school boy of brother of mine to stop playing fly-boy for the Navy, I could turn the business part of the company over to him and get back to my engines." Putting the rag down, she said, "How 'bout I buy you a late lunch and we can talk."  
  
Aisha looked down at her watch and realized it was past three and she'd not eaten since breakfast, almost ten hours ago. Smiling she said, "You're on. Suddenly I'm starving."  
  
"It's the 'Tech fuel, it makes everybody hungry."  
  
"But the 'Techs don't use conventional aircraft fuel," Trini protested. Aisha remembered the first Yellow Ranger telling her that these craft used stored electrical energy to charge a magnetic grid that pushed against the Earth's magnetic field.  
  
"True, but they don't, but there's nothing to say that the magnetic fields given off by the coils won't make you hungry," Mic replied. Trini looked unconvinced.  
  
Rocky however nodded quickly in agreement. "Make sense to me."  
  
Aisha gently elbowed her husband in the ribs. "You'd agree with anything that would justify you eating."  
  
Rocky smiled, "Your point is, 'Sha?"  
  
Aisha smiled at her husband, "No point love. Just an observation."  
  
"And a true one at that," Adam volunteered. "I'm afraid your reputation precedes you, Bro."  
  
Mic smiled at the interplay, "Or- and I'm not kidding here- it could be your metabolism still adjusting to the proto-phyre treatments. It took Bill months to adjust to it, and he was not a happy camper about it. I spent more than one evening holding his head while he was puking in the toilet. Luckily we isolated his difficulty and compensated for it."  
  
Adam suddenly looked worried, "Uh, we're not going to have that kind of problem are we?"  
  
Mic looked at him, "You don't happen to have particles of physically impossible matter encapsulated by remnants of the Great Power in your cells do you?"  
  
"Huh?" Rocky asked.  
  
Trini smiled, "She says, that Adam wasn't exposed to negative protons, that were kept from blowing Billy to atoms by the what was left of the Great Power from Phaedos."  
  
Mic smiled at the Asian woman and pumped her fist in triumph, "Yes! A fellow geek-speaker!" She winked at Trini, "Bill was right! You ARE one special lady."  
  
"So you're saying that even with the new discoveries, Billy still had difficulties taking the Power."  
  
"Difficulties no." Mic told them, "However I can honestly say, it's something he'll never have to endure again, and any residual damage caused by his overactive desire to protect his friends while he was a the Blue Ranger will no longer cause him difficulty." Aisha got the feeling that embedded somewhere in that statement was mild rebuke. She was unsure as to who was being rebuked, but it was there.  
  
"Yeah," Kim smiled as they all entered the elevator, "He had a tendency to hide his injuries. I think he was trying to prove that he was as strong as the rest of us."  
  
"No," Mic said. "To borrow a line from Alfred, he'd just decided that gentleman doesn't discuss his ailments." She shook her head, "I think it has something do with right after his mother died."  
  
Trini smiled, "He was always like that. He didn't want anyone else to know if he was having problems. He had," she corrected herself, " or HAS a rather strong sense of pride, and didn't want to appear as weak."  
  
Mic laughed, "There's a lot of words, I'd use to describe Bill, and weak is NOT one of them. He's bright- no he's brilliant, funny, handsome, dedicated, and a loyal friend. He's not weak." Aisha slowly began to realize that Billy's two groups of friends were beginning to compete with each other, to see who was the most loyal to him. It spoke volumes of the man's character and made her own worries about his being an Army officer ease somewhat.  
  
Adam just chuckled, leaned back in his chair and T-d his hands together, "Time out ladies."  
  
All of the women turned to face him. "Yes, oh he who thinks he's brave enough to referee?" Kim asked.  
  
"Look, we all like Billy. Do we really have to get into this contest on who likes him the best?" He smiled, "I know men get accused of competing over too many things but," he looked over at Rocky, "Rocko and I here are drowning in estrogen."  
  
Mic leaned across the table at Kim, "You married him?"  
  
Kim nodded, "I guess I'm guilty."  
  
Mic smiled, "You're a braver woman than I. He's just a little too smart to be male. He could figure out too many of our feminine secrets." She gave Kim Aisha and Trini a conspiratorial look. "You girls did hide the manuals didn't you?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tommy stuck his head into the door to the Med bay. A short woman wearing a nurse's uniform and with graying hair looked up at him, "Can I help you, Mr. Oliver?"  
  
Tommy smiled at her, "We were just looking for Commander Storm," he replied.  
  
The woman smiled, "Doctor Storm is in his office." She pointed toward a door on the other side of the room. Nodding her head toward it, she said, "Go on back. He probably needs a break from the paperwork."  
  
"Bad?" Zack asked.  
  
The woman smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Zack smiled, "Then it's our duty as Rangers to save the poor man from a fate worse than death." He looked back at Jason and Kat, "Are you with me?"  
  
Jason grinned at the unflappable diplomat. "Lead on D'Artagnon."  
  
Zack grinned over at Tommy, "Cover me, I'm going in." Before anyone else could say anything, the Black Ranger did a shoulder roll across the floor of the Med Bay came up to his feet at the door, straightened his shirt and knocked politely. Tommy couldn't help but grin at his old friend's antics as he, Jase, and Kat sheepishly walked across the floor hoping nobody else saw what happened.  
  
Kat took Tommy by the arm and asked, "Is he always this way?"  
  
Before Tommy could reply, Jase said, "You have no idea. Actually this is calmer than he used to be." He winked at Tommy, "I think Trini's wearing off on him."  
  
Tommy laughed, "Or wearing him out."   
  
Zack turned and looked at both of them, "Hey, that' my wife you're talking about."  
  
Before anyone could reply, Doctor Storm's voice said from the other side of the door, "Come."  
  
Zack opened the door with a dramatic flair and said, "Never fear, Zack his here to rescue you, my dear doc…" Suddenly Zack was speechless, stopping in mid-sentence. Then entering the office, he walked across the room to stare at a life-sized portrait of Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman. Tommy noted that it was signed about mid thigh: To my favorite fan, from Lynda. "Cool!" Turning to Jase Zack said, "I knew I liked this man."  
  
Tommy noticed the doctor blushing from his desk. "Does he always burst into rooms like that?"  
  
"Only when he's hyper," Jase said. Then he teased his old friend, "Which is about ninety percent of the time." Then nodding over toward the picture, "Although I tend to agree with him. Where did you get that?"  
  
The doctor smiled and blushed again, "From my sister. She got to meet the lady in Washington and actually managed to con her into signing it for me. She gave it to me for my birthday last month, and I haven't found a place to put it yet." He shook his head, "You have no idea how much ribbing I take from Bill about it. Although he did offer to trade me signed photos of BOTH Pink Rangers for it."  
  
"I'm not sure how to take that," Kat said. "I mean, two of us aren't worth one of her?"  
  
"My dear lady," Ben said. "It all has to do with what generation you grew up in. You're the Wonder Women of this generation."  
  
"Good save," Tommy told the man.  
  
Ben smiled and nodded, "I've had lots of practice. When it comes to my hobby, the only person who loves to tease me more about it than Bill is Mic. The only difference is that he's kidding, she's vicious." He laughed and gestured toward the poster, "But she makes up for it with things like this. When we were kids, we had one television and competing shows on at the same time. I was older, so I got to pick."  
  
"That hardly seems fair," Kat protested.  
  
"Mrs. Oliver, when it comes to Wonder Woman, Battlestar Galactica can't compete."  
  
"See?" Zack said, "I told you this man was cool."  
  
"But Zack, you used to get mad at Billy for picking Battlestar Galactica apart for you," Jason protested.  
  
"Yeah, but at least he knows about it." Then looking the poster up and down, "Besides, she's got something a little more interesting than Starbuck and Apollo."  
  
Jason smiled, "You didn't think so back then."  
  
"Back then I was ten." He looked at the picture again, "Now, unlike some people, I can appreciate the female form."  
  
"Hey, I can appreciate it," Jason protested. "I just don't feel like drooling over it."  
  
Zack waved a dismissive hand at him, "I know, I know." He turned to Commander Storm, "Hey Doc, we're here to torment you. The only way to get rid of us is to go to lunch with us."  
  
Commander Storm looked over toward Tommy for help, "Don't look at me Doc. It was my idea."  
  
"And to think I used to pull for you at Talladega?" the Doctor protested.  
  
"You went to Talladega?" Tommy asked.  
  
"After I met Bill, Mic and I went every year with him," the doctor replied. Tommy had no idea that Billy would be willing to fly across country just to see him race. "We'd always make sure we had some leave scheduled at that time. The only year we missed was the year he was in Baghdad."  
  
"So you coming to lunch or not?" Jase asked.  
  
Tommy watched for a long moment as the Doctor sized Jason up. He wondered what was going on in both men's head. Somehow, he got the feeling that it wasn't a case of jealousy- at least not on the Doctor's part- there was a wedding picture of him and a blonde sitting on the desk. Finally, he looked at his watch and said, "Sure. Just give me a minute to put this file away."  
  
Five minutes later, the five of them came walking into the commissary only to see the rest of their friends sitting down at a table. Tommy noted with some dismay that Billy was not among them. "Hey guys!" Kim called from across the room. "Over here." Without a word, Kim and the others pulled a second table over so they could all sit together.   
  
On the whole it was a pleasant meal, and Rangers got to know a little bit more about Billy's new friends. Tommy felt much better about the people he knew would become part of his professional, and possibly personal life as they battled for Earth's survival against the Dragons.   
  
Toward the end of the meal, Tommy looked up to see a rather upset looking Billy heading past the commissary. "I wonder where he's going?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Oh this is not good," Kim and Mic said simultaneously. Both women looked across the table at each other and smiled wryly. A silent agreement was reached between the two. Kim stood, kissed her husband quickly and said, "I'll go."  
  
Mic tossed her something. Tommy was surprised to see it was an updated version of their old communicators. "Take mine. It's got a tracker in it."  
  
Kim smiled, and said, "Thanks," before disappearing in a column of Pink light."  
  



	12. Choose your poison

Billy sat back from his computer and stared at the screen in disbelief. All the data was there- including Cestro's warning from the Aquitian Rangers- it made sense, but it was still outstanding. If it was true- and he had no reason to believe it wasn't, he had just made the most profound discovery in human history, and that discovery was very likely to cost him and his friends their lives. If he did nothing about it, then there was a good chance that human civilization would be burnt back into the Stone Age. If he continued with the Rangers, then it was clear that several galactic civilizations would definitely bomb us back there. Billy was going to have to find another way to deal with the Draconics- killing them was no longer a viable option.  
  
Quickly he dumped all his data onto a secure disk, pass-locked the computer so that only four people could access it, and considered his options. He had to get out and think about what he'd discovered, and what he'd been warned about by Cestro. Too much was happening now, and he needed to find his center. Leaving the lab, he headed down the hall, past the commissary. Reaching the end of the hall, he double checked the communicator on his wrist- it felt good to be wearing it again- set some coordinates and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
An instant later, he found himself sitting on the edge of Harper's Gorge, his knees pulled up against his chest, as he looked out over the vista below. The destruction of Los Angeles had had a profound effect on the local ecology. The air was much more moist now and the gap caused by the city's destruction was allowing that moisture to pass through to the desert and plains beyond. Much of that moisture was getting caught in the tricky winds the gap created and was swirling back to drop as rain to the south and the north. That was upsetting natural seasons of the desert as well as the forest area on this side of the mountains. He wondered what Harper's Gorge was going to look like in twenty years or so.  
  
To be honest with himself, he realized he was using the fascinating scientific model it was setting up in his mind to avoid looking too closely to what he was feeling right now. He didn't like to feel- in the past, feeling usually meant pain to him, and he'd had more of that than he wanted. He knew what he really needed was to talk to someone- not someone, a specific someone- but he felt he no longer had the right to ask. He'd already upset her life too much by pulling her into this new team. Still he missed their talks, and wished he could find it in himself to ask her.  
  
As if summoned by his melancholy thoughts, a voice came from behind him. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Billy chuckled and looked back to see Kim's petit form standing behind him. Smiling up at her, he shrugged, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled back at him, "Same thing as you," she said as she sat next to him at edge of the drop-off. "I needed to clear my head, and for some reason, this is a place I can think. Besides, we saw you head out of the Command Center like you'd just discovered that Zordon was really Lord Zed in disguise."  
  
He smiled weakly and then looked back over at the gorge and to the lush vegetation below, "I know, it seems like it was so long ago when we used to camp out here." Refusing to rise to the bait, he couldn't help but smile, "Do you recall the weekend in eighth grade- what was it, a year before we got the Powers?- that we all came up here camping?"  
  
She smiled at him, and he realized that she was willing to play the game for a while at least. "How could I forget? That was the weekend I think when we started to grow up. When we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives."  
  
She looked over at him, "And whom we wanted to spend them with."  
  
Billy sighed and steered the conversation away from sensitive subjects again, "I wonder what we would have thought if someone told us that a year later we'd be dressed in spandex and defending the world against an evil sorceress and her giant winged ape."  
  
Kim laughed, "I think we would have thought they were Looney-Tunes."  
  
"You're probably right." His own problems forgotten in the camaraderie he shared with this most special of friends, Billy put a brotherly arm around her shoulder, "What is disturbing your thoughts so that you need to seek solace among the memories of our childhood?"  
  
She sighed, "The new team, how it's good to see everyone, what happened to Aisha in Angola, the problems the Power created in some of us, you."  
  
"Me?" he asked, know she wasn't going to give. In reality he didn't want her to. He mentally chided himself for being stupid.  
  
Smiling up at him, "Yeah, you silly."  
  
"Please don't tell me that you too are going to pester me about Jason."  
  
She smiled at him, "No. I know better than that. Besides, why should I pester you about it when I've got Trini, Tommy, Zack, and Adam to do it for me." Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief reminding Billy of a wood sprite as she said, "I figure that after a while, they'll wear you down."  
  
"You are an evil woman, did you know that Kim?" he asked.  
  
She giggled, "I try."  
  
Sighing, he said, "I believed I've solved your problem with the Power. It will probably repair itself over the next few months without any interference from me or Dr. Storm."  
  
"Billy! That's great!" Kim told him excitedly. Then noticing his visage she said, "Isn't it?"  
  
Billy smiled at her, "It solves your problems with conceiving, however it opens a whole new realm of problems for our mission as a whole. What good does it do to return to you the ability to conceive a child if the human race ceases to exist?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He turned and faced her, "I'm afraid, we're going to have to find another way to deal with the Draconics. If we don't there's a good chance we'll destroy a major aspect of human evolution, and I've been warned by the Aquitian Rangers that several other species have threatened human destruction if don't cease trying to kill the dragons."  
  
"What? We're fighting for our very survival here. Most of Africa and Asia are in ruins! Europe isn't much better! Kim protested. "How dare they tell us to roll over and die? What right do they have to tell us we can't defend ourselves against these overgrown lizards?" Then after a brief thought, she quickly added, "However, I get the feeling that you knew they were coming before they got here."  
  
Sighing Billy told her, "It seems the other races see the dragons as some kind of intergalactic treasure- a protected species."  
  
"Huh?" Kim asked. "Since when do alien races take interest in human myths come to life?"  
  
"They aren't just a myth. Most of the Galaxy knows about dragons and humans too." He looked off across the gorge, afraid to meet her eyes. Afraid she'd see the terrible truth he'd discovered. Instead he told her how it really started, "While on Aquitar, I found several historical texts that mentioned Dragons going to Earth. You can imagine my surprise to find a mythical beast from my planet, mentioned in an alien text. It intrigued me so, I got to digging through the old archives and found out quite a bit about it."  
  
"You mean the Aquitians knew about the dragons and that they came to Earth?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Yeah, it seems that dragons are seen throughout the galaxy as being one of the elder-races who evolved when the universe was young. To see one it is said is to be extremely lucky." He shook his head, "Somehow I don't think the people in Los Angeles, Cairo, and Paris would agree." He chuckled bitterly, "I also got a rather nasty surprise when I found out that humans have something of an unsavory reputation throughout the rest of the galaxy."  
  
"How can we have a reputation when we've never been past the moon?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Billy shook his head, "Because of the dragons. Most other races see us as some kind of parasitic creature living off what the dragons do here. Especially when somebody gets lucky and manages to kill one of them." Billy shook his head again, "And the bad part about it, is they may be right."  
  
"Huh?" Kimberly asked. "Now I'm really confused."  
  
Billy sighed, "Okay, I've been doing some checking- both in the Terran fossil records and in the alien archives. It seems that the dragons appear on Earth about once every twenty-five centuries or so. I think that it might be a mating cycle of some sort. Anyway, almost without exception, every time they appear, the fossil record shows some jump in human evolution." He looked at Kim, "I think the dragons are the missing link from early apes to man. Something about the proto-phyre changes human physiology, jump starting it ahead."  
  
"You mean that the dragons come here to mate, and the energy they give off forces humans to the next step in our evolution?"  
  
Billy nodded, "Something like that. One of the reasons that other races see us in a negative light, is that we're the youngest race in several galactic histories to reach space travel. The dragons are evolving us faster than the other races. We're the only intelligent species in the galaxy who evolved on a planet revolving around a second generation star." "So what does that have to do with us stopping them from destroying cities? Why would the Alien Rangers threaten to destroy us if we defended ourselves?"  
  
Billy sighed, "Because the dragons are seen as more important to galactic civilization than humans. As long as we were facing them one on one, with the dragons winning, the galactic community was willing to let us be. However, when Mic and I introduced the Omni-techs to the equation, they got upset. He chuckled, more than upset actually. There are several governments calling for a pre-emptive strike against us to preserve the dragon's habitat."  
  
"And the dragons are linked to our evolution?" Kim asked.  
  
Billy nodded, "I've done some extrapolation on the effects of proto- phyre on humans and various jumps in our evolution from the fossil record from the past several million years. Almost without fail, a major mutation in the human genome appears when the dragon's show up."  
  
Billy felt Kim shudder beside him, "This is NOT good Billy. The Aquitian Rangers are our friends. I can't believe they'd do this."  
  
Billy shook his head, "They have no choice. If anyone found out that Cestro sent me that warning, he could lose his position as a Ranger. They don't want us prepared to fight back, if they decide to attack."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kim asked. "When are you going to tell the others?"  
  
Billy sighed, "Some time this evening. I'm afraid that Admiral Hazard is going to have kittens." He looked at Kim, "I'm afraid she'll push for a military option over trying to find another way." He stared at his old friend, "Kim, we can't fight the dragons and the Alien Rangers at the same time."  
  
"What about the Space Rangers? Will they help?" Kim asked.  
  
"Andros already told me that if it came to it, he and Zhane would fight with the Alien Rangers."  
  
Kim stood up, and took his hand, "Billy, you've got to tell Jase. He'll know what to do. You can't carry this by yourself. The other Rangers have to know."  
  
Billy nodded, "Kim, I know. I just., after last night I.," He suddenly found himself at a loss for words.  
  
Kim looked at him and asked, "What is it Billy? What about last night?"  
  
Billy found his old fears surfacing again. He knew it was irrational, he knew in his head that Jason wouldn't hold it against him, but his heart was a different matter. He was running on little sleep, and had been walking through an emotional mine field for the last few days. He was exhausted and it was playing havoc with his ability to think. He smiled when he realized that recent events had unbalanced his normally well- structured life as much as the loss of Los Angeles had disrupted the ecology of the local landscape. Then it hit: an attempt to preserve ecology was at the heart of the problem as a whole. It was all one big cosmic joke and he was the only one who got it. He began to chuckle; then to laugh, and finally the laughter turned to tears. Moments later her he was sobbing into Kim's shoulder.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
For long moments, Kim sat and held Billy against her. She had no idea what had really set him off, but she suspected he'd been under a lot of stress lately. Hell, if she'd been through what he'd been with Jase of late, she'd be an emotional wreck. Then being given a choice, either die at the hands of the dragons or the Alien Rangers had not made things better. She made a mental note to thank Cestro if she ever saw him again, and to kick Zhane's and Andro's asses into next Tuesday sideways.  
  
After a while the sobbing stopped and Billy pulled away from her embarrassed. Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, he smiled weakly, "I apologize Kim. I shouldn't have imposed like that. I really have no excuse."  
  
Kim fixed him with her gaze, "Like hell you didn't. Billy, you don't have to hold these things inside all the time. You have the right to ask for comfort," she put her hands on her hips, "and I have the right to give it whether you want it or not." Sticking her tongue out at him, she said, "So there!"  
  
Billy smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
She just chuckled, "Good, now what are we going to do about this situation?"  
  
Billy stood up, "Tell Jason and the others. Find a solution."  
  
"And what are you going to do about him?"  
  
Billy gave her a confused look, "I don't understand."  
  
"It's no real secret Billy." She told him. "Although neither of you really act like it, those of us who love you- both of you- know that there's been something pretty special between you and Jase for a long time. We've all hated seeing this distance growing between you two."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to badger me about Jason?" Billy protested.  
  
"I lied," she said.  
  
Billy smiled, "Look, Jase and I are working on it. Give us some time."  
  
Kim fixed him with a glare. Tommy would probably kick her butt for prying, but she had to know. Not for her own curiosity, but if she knew, maybe she could help. "Working on what Billy? Being friends? Somehow I get the feeling neither of you will ever be satisfied with being just that. You're too close. Too much water has passed under bridge. I'm afraid you're pretty stuck with each other."  
  
"Kim, that makes no sense what-so-ever," Billy protested.  
  
"Doesn't it?" Kim challenged him. "Did you ever wonder why Rangers marry Rangers? It's not from any spandex fetish I can tell you that."  
  
Billy smiled at her joke. She'd once told him that she hated the way that the Pink Ranger uniform looked on her- of course not, as much as Trini did at first. He chuckled remembering his Asian friend once saying to him that it made her look like a guy, complete with all the requisite extra parts. "Because we sort of become attached to each other?"  
  
Kim shook her head, "No. Because it takes another Ranger to understand just how strange our past lives were. I think Jase is about the only person in the world that can really understand what it's like to do what you've done. You two are too close to let something come between you."  
  
Billy just smiled at her, "Then I guess it's a good thing that Jason feels the same way about me as I do him."  
  
Kim crossed her arms, unsuccessfully resisting with all her might rising to the verbal bait Billy just dangled in front of her. Finally, unable to take the building curiosity and excitement, she asked, "And how is that?"  
  
He looked at her, "You remember that night we camped out here and you asked me who I thought I wanted to marry?" Kim nodded in frustration. "Do you remember my answer?"  
  
To this day Kim could remember the sadness in her young friend's eyes back then. Even then he looked like he was walking around with the weight of the world on his slim shoulders. They had all been discussing who they thought they'd like to marry when they grew up. Zack had said, "Letoya Jackson, and Jason had volunteered, Cindy Crawford. She remembered Billy flinching at Jason's answer. All Billy had said was that he expected to spend the rest of his life alone. "I remember," Kim told him. "I was just slightly less happy about that answer then than I would to be hearing it from you now."  
  
In his most neutral tone he said, "Then I guess I'll have to find another answer for you."  
  
"Billy!" Kim grinned, understanding what her friend was trying to say without saying it. "That's wonderful! I'm so glad, you two are perfect for each other." She pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Blushing at his friend's exuberance, Billy told her, "There's nothing there yet, Kim. But at least there's a chance now."  
  
Pulling away from him, she said, "I know you two. You can and WILL make it work."  
  
Billy smiled, "I hope so. I never thought he'd feel the way about me that I've felt about him for so long."  
  
Kim stopped, and thought about it for a moment, "How long?" she asked.  
  
Billy just said, "Too long."  
  
Laughing she put her arm through his. "Now why don't we go and tell Jason what you've discovered. Maybe between all of us, plus that pushy little red-headed friend of yours we can find a way out of this mess."  
  
Billy laughed as they teleported back to the Command Center, the weight on his soul slightly less heavy. 


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

Mic watched the recorded transmission from Aquitar end. Even through an alien language, she could sense the sorrow in the speaker's mind. This was a man who'd just been forced to choose between duty to his teammates and duty to his friend, and in the end friendship had won out. She understood how Bill and Cestro could have been close on Aquitar- the alien was obviously a man of honor. She'd listened to Billy's presentation earlier. It made sense. It would at least explain her own abilities if not Ben's. Then again, Ben's abilities came with their own built in explanation. Then it hit her, _My God! This is what Ben was shown! This is why he became what he is! To help stop this kind of madness!_  
  
"You're telling me, that the dragon's are what is causing human jumps in evolution?" Jase asked.  
  
Bill nodded. "Affirmative."  
  
"And the Alien Rangers are threatening to destroy humanity if we kill the dragons." Jason shook his head, "I can't believe that of Trey; or Andros and Zhane for that matter."  
  
"Who are Trey, Andros and Zhane?" Admiral Hazard asked.  
  
"Prince Trey of Triforia is the original Gold Ranger. Andros and Zhane are aliens who where Space Rangers. They live here in on Earth now." Jason replied.  
  
The Admiral looked closely at Bill, "Exactly how much of this technology is alien based?" she asked and then added, "You all do realize that it's in violation of federal law for any US citizen to have contact with aliens."  
  
"Admiral," Tommy began, "I should care why?" He sighed, "What's done is done. We were chosen by an alien named Zordon to wield the Power when we were fifteen. We defended the planet from a crazy sorceress and her giant ape for years. Later we fought against the machine empire," Tommy looked at Billy, "_some of us_ without powers. If you want to toss into jail, that's fine. We'll wait for either the Alien Rangers to bomb it out of existence, or the dragons to burn it down."  
  
"Or, I'll break them out," Mic added to the room general.  
  
"Tommy is correct Admiral Hazard. Without our contact with aliens, this planet would be a slave world by now," Billy told her. "Whether you like it or not, we're dealing with extra-terrestrials and the technology I gleaned from my contact therein."  
  
Mic could tell this wasn't sitting well with the woman. She didn't need to be what she was to know the Admiral was unused to dealing with situations out of the normal realm of reality. "Admiral, recriminations about the failure of the US Intelligence Services to keep the existence of aliens away from the general population are not getting us anywhere. The dragons are here, the technology is here, we're here, and the Alien Rangers are going to be here soon. The question is how we're going to deal with it."  
  
Admiral Hazard harrumphed, and looked at the twelve faces in front of her. This was supposed to be an easy job. Mic understood that she hadn't expected this team to unite like this. She knew the woman had been told this group would form a tight knit team and work together. What she hadn't been told her was that they would also shut out the command staff, and the two leading military officers would might form an even tighter relationship. Mic understood how that might make the woman uncomfortable.  
  
Mic knew she was no fool and that she'd known what was going on between Bill and Commander Scott the moment she laid eyes on both of them. Leaning forward onto the table the woman locked eyes with Bill and then Commander Scott, "I need to know one thing right now gentlemen." Her voice slipped into command mode, "I need to know where you stand. You both are officers in the United States military. You've sworn an oath to uphold the Constitution and to follow orders." She looked back and forth between the two men, "Can you do your duty, no matter what? Are you going to follow orders?" Then looking over at the doctor she asked. "You too, Commander Storm."   
  
Billy swallowed hard. He understood what was happening. He was about to be put into the same situation Cestro had been. Duty to his country, his oath as an officer verses what he knew was right. Looking over at Jase, he felt something pass between the two of them. A strength that he'd felt missing from his life for too long flowed back into him. Jason had something Billy had always admired; an innate sense of what to do and when, and he felt that shared between them. "Admiral, I understand my duties as an officer, and the oath I took. However, if you ask me to embark on a course that would certainly result in the death of every man woman and child on the planet," he suddenly found himself looking over at Ben for support. Receiving it in the form a gentle smile at the corner of the flight surgeon's mouth, he continued, "I would have to question your fitness for command, ma'am." He watched as the woman hid the shocked look in her eyes very well. He understood that one did not make such a suggestion lightly to one's commanding officer. However these were desperate times. "I hope it doesn't come to that, ma'am. I hope you can really understand what we're up against."  
  
The admiral swept her gaze over to Jason. "And you Commander?"  
  
"Admiral, please don't make me choose between following orders and doing what I know is right. I don't think you really understand the ramifications of what Billy… uh… Major Cranston is trying to say."  
  
The Admiral leaned back against her chair, "Okay, then make me understand." It wasn't yet the time to remind these two where their duty lay. Not here, not in front of their old team. Looking back at Major Cranston she said, "Find me another way. A way that will stop the dragons from ravaging North America, and that will keep the Alien Rangers off our backs until we can deal with them on equal footing." Looking over at Ms. Storm however she realized that woman could cause problems later when it came time to move. The woman before the Rangers had no intentions of letting the technology in the Command Center fall into anyone's hands other than hers. _She too had her orders, and they came from much higher up than the Admiralty_.   
  
Picking up that stray thought, Mic hid her surprise. This was NOT a good situation. Ben, Bill, and Commander Scott were being put into a no-win scenario, and like an even more famous Admiral, Mic didn't believe in the no-win scenario. It was time she made some phone calls herself. Storm Avionics was not without its own allies in the military command structure.  
  
Billy smiled and nodded, "First I would suggest we change our tactics slightly." He looked over at Jase, "Commander, it will put us in more danger, but if we fight to drive them off, not to kill them, then we might be able to buy some time with the Alien Rangers. They can't be completely devoid of compassion, they're Ranger's for God's sake."  
  
"Major," Jason replied, taking his cue from Billy. If they kept their conversation in front of the Admiral on a professional level, that would give her one less thing to use to override whatever Billy came up with. "I have to admit to being wary of any plan that would needlessly put my team," Jason didn't have to say friends- they all knew that, "at needless risk." Then looking at the Admiral, he said, "However, under the circumstances, if they're amiable to the situation, then I'll go along with it. As long as the risk isn't too great." He looked around the room, at each of his former comrades. Finally, his midnight eyes stopped at Tommy. The two former Ranger leaders nodded to each other. Tommy understood.  
  
"Admiral," Tommy spoke up.  
  
The woman turned to face him, "Yes, MISTER Oliver?"  
  
"May we have a moment to discuss this among ourselves." Before the woman could reply, he quickly added, "We understand that you can order Billy and Jason, uh.. Commander Scott and Major Cranston to do anything you want, but we're all civilians. We joined this to stop the dragons, not fight our old friends from space."  
  
The Admiral sighed. Mic knew she was no fool, she understood that something was happening, and she was close to losing her team's cohesion. The situation was quickly slipping out of her control. Mic could feel her debating several options in her mind before quickly she nodding, "Very well, MISTER Oliver. You may discuss it privately." She turned to look at the three officers in the room. "Commander's Scott and Storm, Major Cranston. You will come with me."  
  
"But Admiral, we'd like their input…," Trini protested.  
  
Admiral Hazard stopped and looked at the woman, "Mrs. Taylor, YOU have a choice in this matter. These three men are under my command." She locked gazes with the young Asian woman, "let there be NO misunderstandings, they DON'T. They will follow orders, or I'll have them at Leavenworth so fast that it'll make their heads spin." Then turning back to the three men, "Major, Commanders."  
  
Mic watched as the four uniforms disappeared through the briefing room door. Suddenly the room erupted into an explosion of chatter.  
  
"She can't do this!" Mrs. Oliver protested.  
  
"Oh yes, she can!" Zack offered. "To get Jase and Billy on the team, we had to agree to a military advisor. They have to ANSWER to somebody."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen," Aisha said quietly. "The military was just waiting for its chance to take over." If she added the line: They knew we were all alone here; Mic was going to lose it.   
  
Rocky put an arm around her shoulders, "It's going to be alright. Jase and Billy will find a way out of it. For all of us."  
  
"I can't believe we're sitting her talking like this, while Earth is threatened by both the dragons and the Alien Rangers," Trini said.  
  
"Guys," Tommy interrupted, "Listen to me." Mic noted that old habits die hard, and that every one of them immeadiately turned to Tommy. "Are you willing to follow Jase if he only tries to drive the dragons off, not kill them? Even if it's only until Billy can come up with another solution?" He sighed, "It could make it much more dangerous."  
  
Mic watched as each of the former Rangers looked to one another. Zack was the first to nod his head, followed by Trini, then Kimberly. One by one, Tommy's gaze circled the room as each of his old teammates nodded in affirmation. It was a mute testament to their faith in their friends. Finally, Zack voiced what it was obvious they all felt, "I trust Jase with my life. I'll follow him where ever however." There was a murmur of agreement that followed his comment, and Mic slowly began to understand just how much being a Power Ranger had bound these ten together. Zordon had chosen wisely.  
  
"What about you Ms. Storm?" Tommy asked. "Are you willing to go along with us?"  
  
Mic smiled at him, "Please I told Kim to call me Mic."  
  
"Permission to my friend, is not necessarily permission to me, Tommy smiled back at her, "But thank you, Mic. Still, my question stands."  
  
Mic laughed, "If Bill trusts your Commander Scott enough to follow him, who am I to argue with the most intelligent man I've ever met?"  
  
Tommy laughed. "Good. Then we're all agreed. We stay on, and fight to drive the dragons off until Billy can figure out another way of dealing with them."  
  
"However," Mic said quietly, "Admiral Hazard and I are going to have a little talk." She smiled heading toward the door. "If she thinks she's going to run roughshod over Storm Avionics and its assets, then she's got another thought coming." Hitting the keypad she said, "I'm not exactly without my own resources and I can pull rank too."  
  
Mic smiled to herself as she overheard Mr. and Mrs. Taylor speaking, "Somehow, I get the feeling we're not getting the whole picture from that woman."  
  
Zack replied, "I'd love to be a fly on that wall when she talks to the Admiral."  
  
  


* * *

  
Jason stood at attention next to Commander Storm and Billy, as the Admiral sat at her desk. This was not going well. For long moments the three officers stood there waiting for the Admiral to say something, anything. Finally, Commander Storm spoke, "Permission to speak ma'am?"  
  
Opening a file on her desk, she didn't look up. Jase noticed a single eyebrow rise at his request. Her only reply was, "Denied."  
  
For what seemed like an eternity they stood there at attention while the Admiral read the file in front of her. Finally satisfied with what she saw, she dropped the file on her desk in front of the three men leaned back in her chair and smiled. "You three are unhappy with not having an input in your friends' decision."  
  
"It's not that Admiral," Billy said. "We're a team. We've always made big decisions like this as a team."  
  
The admiral smiled, "But Major, now you're on another team. My team." She indicated the documents. "Do you have any idea what those authorize me to do?"  
  
"No ma'am," Billy replied.   
  
She smiled again, and Jason felt his blood run cold. "I have three options here." She held up her little finger, "One, I can confiscate this base and all equipment and technology inside it under the State Secrets Act of nineteen ninety-four. Two I can declare martial law and press any individual who's believed to have access to such technology and equipment or knowledge thereof into service under the same act." She smiled wickedly, "Or, I can do both." She locked eyes with Bill. Jase wondered why she was focusing on him. Billy wasn't the team leader here, why was she going after him? "What do you think of that?"  
  
Jase watched as Billy reached some kind of decision in his head. He'd seen that look before. It meant that the stubborn side of the Blue Ranger was about to come into play. "I think that all three options would be unadvisable at this juncture ma'am. You would be creating a conflict where one need not exist yet."  
  
The Admiral stood and walked around behind him, "Are you trying to tell me how to run my command, Major?"  
  
"No, ma'am." Billy looked straight ahead, "The Admiral asked my opinion, I gave it. Was the Admiral simply wishing me to agree with her, no matter what my opinion?" That took some major balls. One didn't suggest to a Flag Officer that she was looking for a "yes man" casually.  
  
"How would you suggest I handle this situation then, Major?"   
  
"Let us work to find a way to deal with the dragons in a non-lethal manner, that would keep us out of conflict with Alien Rangers."  
  
The Admiral smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea. We use the Commander's suggestion to keep the Aliens off our backs until you and Ms. Storm can come up with a way of destroying the Aliens, Rangers or not." Jason was shocked. The idea of ordering Billy to kill the Aquitian Rangers was unthinkable. They were his friends- all the Earth Rangers owed the Aquitians their lives.  
  
Billy took a deep breath and said, "No ma'am."  
  
"What did you say?" the Admiral asked incredulously.  
  
"With all due respect, ma'am, you can order me to work on a project." Billy swallowed, "And I'll obey. However, I can guarantee that such a project will fail. Ordering me to do so would be a futile attempt at exercising power for the sake of power."  
  
The Admiral sighed, and the smiled, "And what if I told you that if you didn't, I'd take one of our former teammates out and had them shot?" She leaned back against the desk, "Starting with that pretty little brunette you arrived at the base with this afternoon. I wonder if Mr. Park knows you're making time with his wife?"  
  
Jason was seeing red. How dare this woman make such a suggestion?! It was completely against the Geneva Convention. You did not hold civilian hostages in order to coerce military personnel. Before he could say something he felt Commander Storm grab his arm. Breaking discipline he looked over and the Commander asked, "Commander Scott, Major Cranston? Would you say that the Admiral is making an irrational suggestion?"  
  
"About as irrational as I've ever heard!" Jason shot off his mouth before thinking. Not something, he was normally prone to do. "It's also in complete violations of the Uniform Code of Military Justice." Realizing what he'd just said he snapped back to attention.  
  
"Major Cranston?" Commander Storm continued in a very formal voice. Jason had the feeling that he was missing something, but he was fighting his anger so hard, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, "Would you concur that the Admiral just threatened to execute a civilian to gain your cooperation?"  
  
Smiling Billy said, "I do, Commander."  
  
Commander Storm then turned to the Admiral, "Admiral Hazard, by the witness of two officers of Command Rank and in accordance with the UCMJ, as Chief Medical Officer of this base, I hereby certify you as unfit for Command. You will be placed under arrest pending an official investigation." He turned and faced the Admiral for the first time, "And trust me Admiral, my sister has enough pull with the Brass that I can guarantee you that it will be less of an investigation and more of a witch hunt."  
  
The Admiral looked at the three men standing there, and put her hands on her hips, "You wouldn't dare." Smiling she said nodded toward the folder on the desk, "Besides, by the authority of that document, I can't be relieved by anyone less than a flag rank."  
  
Jason had come to a conclusion. This woman had become a threat to his mission, his friends, and even his planet. She was acting irrational, and with the Rangers facing a dual threat from the dragons and space, he didn't have time to deal with the niceties of military protocol. He realized it would probably cost him his career, definitely his commission, he acted anyway. Faster than the others could follow, faster than even he realized was possible, his hand whipped out and seized the folder. Holding it up, he put on his best poker face, "What document?"  
  
"Storm, Cranston, Scott, you're playing a dangerous game here. You sure you want to go through with this. It won't end well," the woman's tone was level and threatening.  
  
"I realized that the moment you threatened me with executing a civilian," Commander Storm said. He leveled his gaze at the woman, "It's three against one, Admiral."  
  
"Storm, you already have a reputation as a trouble-maker. Nobody will believe you over me." She smirked, "Besides, I've got friends, powerful friends."   
  
Jason raised an eyebrow. There was a treat there that it was obvious the doctor hadn't heard. "What kind of friends?" Jason asked.  
  
She smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know." Leaning forward, eyeing the folder in his hand suspiciously, she said, "The Commander and his bratty sister aren't the only one with corporate ties." She glanced back over at the doctor, "I can make a phone call. You know the kind of call, Commander. The kind that led to the incident on the _Caribbean Princess_."  
  
Jason saw the other man's face go white. Something the Admiral said had set him. A low guttural sound escaped from the other man as a hard look came into his eyes. Jason had seen that look before; seen it in Tommy's eyes when he'd faced the evil Green Ranger in the Dark Dimension. It was a look that said there was murder to be done. Even before he could react, he felt Billy dive for the doctor as a he yelled, "Ben! No!"   
  
The two men went down in a clump as the Admiral ran for the door. She was fast, much faster than any woman on the far side of fifty had a right to be. But, fast as she was, she was no match for the reactions Billy's treatments had imbued him with. As the woman reached the door, Jason grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled back.   
  
With a flexibility that surprised Jason she ducked charged headlong through the door. Jason felt something tear in his hands, and her hair came away. Looking down in shock, for an instant Jason thought he'd accidentally scalped the woman. Then he realized he was holding a wig. Dropping the wig to the floor, he raced out the office door nearly tripping on the high-heeled shoes the imposter had left behind.  
  
He'd barely reached the end of the corridor when and explosion behind him slammed him forward into the bulkhead. Just before the darkness took him, his last thoughts were, _what if Billy and the Doc had been coming out the door then_?  


* * *

  
Tommy felt twin explosions rock the Command Center and headed toward the door to outside hallway only to find that in a black blur Zack had beaten him there. He vaguely remembered Kim saying something about not trying to race Zack anytime soon as the two men went down in a tangle of limbs and two more explosions from the direction of the 'Tech bay hit.   
  
Looking up, he saw, Kim, Trini, and Mic pick their way over him and Zack as they headed out the door ahead of them. "Somehow Bro, I get the feeling they're not going to let us live this down," Tommy told Zack.  
  
Zack smiled up at him sheepishly, "I think you're right."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kim skidded to a halt along side the other Rangers at the door to the devastated 'Tech bay. Every ship was lying in a twisted crumpled mass of metal on the deck below their launching cradles. Acrid smoke filled the air, and the low sounds of people moaning in pain wafted across the bay. In the distance she heard the low whine of an aircraft's engines powering up.   
  
Beside her, Mic suddenly said, "Commander' Scott's Harrier!" Suddenly the small red-head was tearing across the jumbled wreck of the bay leaping over piles of debris and metal. Without thinking, Kim followed in hot pursuit. As the two rounded the bay doors, they saw the Harrier slowly lift off, wobble and hover momentarily as its engines rotated to flight mode and then streak off.   
  
Kim heard a gasp of surprise and looked over to where Kat was pointing. It took a few seconds for Kim to realized that she wasn't looking at someone's peeled face lying there in a bloody clump, but instead a very high-tech facial mask. As Mic bent down and picked up the flexible material, Kim realized that it was Admiral Hazard's face she was looking at. Mic began cursing lowly under her breath, but the only name Kim could make out was, "**Kilpatrick**."  
  
Suddenly, Trini grabbed both women and literally threw them behind a pile of rubble as she dove for cover herself. Looking over the edge of the pile of gravel and stone they'd landed behind, Kim saw the Harrier turn, streak back toward the base and fire two of its missiles at the main tower of the Command Center- the part that housed the Admiral's office.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The world slowed to a crawl around Billy as he felt the explosion pick him up and slam him through the outer wall of the Admiral's office, through the inner wall, and into the tiled wall of her lavatory. He felt something pierce his back, and flash of pain shot through his body, and then there was only numbness. For long moments, he lay there trying to get his head to stop spinning, and trying to determine what the red haze in front of his eyes was. Then as if his mind became hyper-alert he started noticing small details around him as the world slowed to a crawl.  
Some part of his mind noted a flash of light, in the office area, and he thought; _Oh, great! Something's started a fire._ Suddenly a tall strawberry blonde – _Her hair is the same shade as Bens'_ - wearing what looked like a one piece white swimsuit with an off center belt and blue cape and boots. Billy noted that she vaguely looked like the woman in the poster in Ben's office; _Lynda… something or another…. Was she really wearing bracers and an tiara? Damn! That's it! I must have hit my head harder than I thought!-_ crashed through door, swept him up and started to carry him to safety. He heard what sounded like a low whistle as the woman suddenly curled her body around him as a second explosion from the outer wall shook the building. Before the darkness took him, he wondered to himself, _Why is she wearing Old Spice cologne?_  
  



	14. Holding Something In Reserve

Jason awoke with a thud as he felt himself being rather unceremoniously dropped on something. Shaking his head, he saw some sort of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he waited for the room to stop spinning before he could make out the form of a tall blonde, gently placing Billy on the other examining table. The Blue Ranger looked like hell. There were deep gashes in his face, one whole side of his head was blackened with burnt flesh and his hair was burned away on that side. Looking down to the dripping sound on the floor he saw a pool of blood forming under the table. A pinprick to his arm later, and the darkness took him again.  


* * *

  
  
Swimming up from the pain and nausea Jason once again forced himself awake, the only thought in his mind was the last image he'd see of Billy lying there in the sick bay. In the distance, he heard a woman's voice, "Quite frankly Admiral, at this point I don't give a damn what you want. I'm keeping Commanders Scott, and Storm, AND Major Cranston, and few other select military personnel. Everybody else in this Command Center wearing a uniform will be dismissed and out of here within the hour. I'm exercising my rights under Article thirty-three, Section A Subsection C of our contract." There was a pause while the other person on the line spoke.   
  
The voice continued, "That's your job Admiral- not mine. My job and this team's job is to defend the planet and make sure that the human race survives. You already let one of Kilpatrick's agents in here. I'm not taking a chance on losing anybody else I care about to that son-of-bitch. You wouldn't listen to me when it came to Melissa; you're going to listen to me now." Again, there was another pause, "Tell them the Omi-tech technology has been compromised, so I and Major Cranston are declaring this base on lockdown until further notice. Whatever technology you see coming out of here from this point on stays here. If the Joint Chief's don't like it, I can stop production on every contract I have with the US military and return your money." Jason finally placed the voice as that of the rather high strung, Ms. Storm.  
  
There was the sound of closed door, and then Commander Storm was standing over him, "Feeling better Commander?"  
  
Jase tried to sit up but the world suddenly spun and he felt like his head and neck were about to explode. "Oh…"  
  
"Easy, take a couple of deep breaths. The nausea should go away momentarily," the doctor told him while steadying his back. "You took quite blow to the head."  
  
"Billy?" Jason forced the red haze that was building in his vision back down. "I saw a woman…." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes against the pain, as he gestured toward the now empty bed, "she brought Billy in."  
  
"Yes," Doctor Storm steadied him blushing for some reason, "Bill is going to be all right. He just needs to rest while his healing factor kicks in and the Power finishes healing him."  
  
Jason swallowed hard, "He looked like half his face had been burned off."  
  
"He got caught in some of the backwash of that explosion. He'll be fine." Doctor Storm assured him. "He was simply more injured than you were, so he's having to spend a little longer on the table. He should be up and out of here by tomorrow at the latest."  
  
"Kim, the others?" he asked of his team.  
  
"They're all fine," the Doc told him. "As a matter of fact they should all be traipsing in here any moment now to find out how you are." Holding up his hand, three fingers splayed out he asked, "Now how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Absently Jason told him, "three."  
  
The doctor smiled, and must of seen something in Jase's face that amused him. "Now I'm going to ask you some pertinent questions Commander."  
  
"Shoot," Jase told him.  
  
"Date of Birth?"  
  
"July ninth."  
  
"All right, rank?"  
  
"Lt. Commander, no wait Commander."  
  
"Bill's birthday?"  
  
"October fourth."  
  
"Where do you plan on taking him to dinner on his Birthday?"  
  
"Mr. Ko's Garden," Jason answered quickly without thinking.  
  
"You seem to have come out of this without too much damage." The Doctor smiled, "But of course I'm not sure what your brain was like before you kissed that bulkhead."  
  
Jason looked up at the doctor, "Uh Doc, do you usually ask your patients about their friends' birthday?"  
  
Absently the doctor answered, "Oh my method of questioning is different for each patient. I usually try to pick something that's important to each of them. Why?" Jason just shook his head, and immediately regretted it. Before he could say anything the doctor said, "Keep doing that and you'll rattle your brain even more."   
  
"How is he doctor?" Kim asked coming through the door followed by the rest of the Ranger team.  
  
"Oh as hard headed as ever I imagine," the doctor told her.  
  
"What about Billy?" Trini asked.  
  
"Bill's going to need another day or so," the doctor told her.  
  
Before he could say anything else, Ms. Storm came out of the office in which she'd been. She nodded toward Jason and asked, "Ben is this one ready to travel yet?"  
  
The doctor looked at him closely, "Actually, walking around would be good for him right now. Get some blood flowing."  
  
"All right, Bro," Tommy said. "You heard the doc, stop gold-bricking and get your butt up." He shook his head, "You would not believe the trouble we're in."  
  
Jason immediately, rolled off the table, and looked around. "What'd I miss- besides the Admiral really being a man, and blowing up the Admin offices?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Admiral Hazard, the REAL Admiral Hazard is on leave with her new grand daughter in Hawaii. It seems the fake Admiral Hazard was an agent of an international terrorist by the name of Robert Kilpatrick," Mic said. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw the doctor tense and clench his fists. "Right now, we're on our own." She looked down at her watch, "As of ten minutes ago, Commander Scott, you are in official command of all military personnel on this base." She gave Jason a knowing look, "which will consist of yourself, my brother, Major Cranston and few other key personnel that I consider to be trustworthy." She smiled at him, "I would tell you that you were in charge of Doris, Ben's head nurse, but to be honest with you she scares me too much."  
  
Jason nodded, immediately going into command mode, "What's our status?"  
  
She smiled at him, "By the book, we're out of the fight for at least a month. All the Omni-techs have been destroyed, the Administrative sector is unsalvageable, and your Harrier has been stolen and shot down." Suddenly her voice shifted to a Scottish accent, "But you don't have a month, and I don't play by the book. So if you nine will follow me, I've got a surprise for you."  
  
The other Rangers turned to Jason. He understood, they weren't entirely sure about this woman. Something in his gut, however told him to listen to her. If Billy trusted her, then that was good enough for him. "What about Billy… uh.. Major Cranston? When can I… uh… we see him?"  
  
"You can see him sometime tomorrow, Commander," she spoke to the room, but she locked eyes with Jason.  
  
"Actually, if you'll stop by later this evening, Commander Scott, I'll arrange for you peek in on him," the doctor told him gently.  
  
Stopping at the door, Ms. Storm turned back to her brother, "Oh is there anyone besides Doris you want to keep, and is there anyone you need?"  
  
The doctor looked up thinking for a moment before answering, "Can I have access to that little guy you've got stowed away in the basement?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to ask the little guy stowed away in the basement, but I don't see a problem with it."  
  
He shook his head, "Not unless you can get your hands on Vasquez and Robin."  
  
"They'll be here by dinner." She told him. Jase noticed that the flighty demanding aircraft technician was gone from the woman's personality. Now there was only an efficient and rather ruthless businesswoman. "Anyone else?"  
  
Doctor Storm shook his head, "That's all I need."  
  
"They'll be here." She turned to the other Rangers, "Now if you ladies and gentlemen will follow me." Exiting the door she reached into her pocket and pulled something out, "Commander Scott," she handed him a sleek-looking watch. "Here, put this on."  
  
Jason looked down at the device, it looked like an upgraded version of the old communicators, right down to the red stripe on the band. "What is?"  
  
"You're new morphers," she said. "I'll explain later."  
  
Jason held his tongue. There was too much coming at him too fast, and he couldn't get the image of Billy's burned and bloody face out of his mind.   
  
As if she could read his mind, Ms. Storm said, "Billy will be all right, Commander." Jason noted that for the first time, she referred to their mutual friend as Billy and not Bill. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "His injuries were more severe than yours, but he IS healing. He will be well by tomorrow."  
  
Jason turned to look at the others, for a moment. He felt their support and strength flow into him. He was their leader, and they trusted him- that, more than anything else gave him the strength to hold his tongue until he had more information. He wasn't happy about the way things were going. There were too many unknowns, too many things that were popping out of the woodwork- too many surprises for him to be entirely sanguine about the situation. He kept wanting to grab his friends and get them hell out of danger, but he knew that wasn't an option. He'd learned in Command school how to be patient, and what battles to fight. He would wait and gather more information. Now if he could just get rid of that damn buzzing at the base of his skull.  
  
Entering a lift behind the short red-haired woman they listened as she explained. "Major Cranston,… uh…, Bill, and I knew that this project's security had been compromised. We knew that the Omni-tech's technology had already been stolen, and was being prepared for other uses." She smiled at him, "However Bill and I have something in common. We both like our back up plans and we never let on about everything know or have."  
  
The lift stopped and the doors opened to darkness beyond. Stepping out of the lifts she called, "Lights!"  
  
Jase and the rest of the Rangers followed her out as she continued with her explanation. As the lights came up, all nine of them were in awe. They were standing in a perfect replica of the old Power Chamber- the only thing missing was Zordon's time-tube. "My God, it's like coming home!" Kimberly said, putting an arm around Adam's waist.  
  
Trini ran her hand across a console, "I know what you mean. I can almost feel Zordon's presence here."  
  
Ms. Storm smiled, "Sorry, that's one thing we couldn't bring back." Leaning against the console she continued, "This whole base started as an attempt by Bill to reactive the Ninjetti or Morphin' Powers and bring the 'Zords back online. He had discovered that the dragons were coming back and wanted to give Earth a fighting chance against them, but there was too much lost, too much technology that he couldn't reproduce by himself."  
  
"That's where you come in I take it?" Trini asked.  
  
Ms. Storm nodded, "Yes. About twelve years ago, Storm Avionics came into possession of an Alien battle cruiser of enormous size and potential. I have been slowly picking the technology apart and learning from it. The patents we've developed from it has given my corporation a considerable lead in the field of aviation, armory and weapons design." She smiled, "Not to mention, medicine, cybernetic interfaces, and multi-functional vehicle construction. Bill and I soon discovered that we were both working toward the same goal, so we decided to pool our resources and make this happen." She sighed, "However, there was a fly in the ointment."  
  
"This Kilpatrick person?" Zack asked.  
  
She nodded, and swallowed. Jase got the feeling that there was history there. "Robert Kilpatrick is probably the most successful assassin in human history. He's been at it for over six hundred years. He uses the most advanced technology he can get his hands on, and what he can't steal, he coerces other people to build for him. If they refuse, he starts killing their families. If they still refuse, he kills them, to make sure nobody else can get what he wants."  
  
"And when did he take an interest in Billy?" Kim asked.  
  
Sighing she said, "Up until this project, he hadn't. I think he infiltrated us to get at me or Ben."  
  
"Why the doc?" Jase asked.  
  
"Because my big brother can make someone's life hell when he sets his mind to it, and Ben is determined to see Kilpatrick dead."  
  
"I'm not saying that he doesn't deserve it," Kim said. "But isn't that little blood thirsty? I mean we're Power Rangers, we don't take killing lightly."  
  
"I understand that," Mic told her. "But in his attempt to get me to turn over Storm Avionics' technology to him, he threatened my family. When I refused, he had Ben's wife murdered." The woman looked down and shuddered, "On their honeymoon no less." Looking up, her gaze almost dared anyone to meet it. "Maybe you heard about the terrorist attack on the_ Caribbean Princess_ cruise ship about eight years ago."  
  
Jason remembered it vaguely- mainly because it was so similar to what had happened to the _Achille Lore_ cruise ship in the Mediterranean in the eighties. He wondered how he would react to someone threatening to kill on of his friends over something. He'd already seen how Billy would, earlier today. "I'm sorry for your loss," was all he could say to the woman.  
  
"Melissa was one of the most vibrant women you'd ever meet. She was smart, funny, loving, and my brother loved her more than life itself. For him, killing her was worse than killing him." She looked around at the Power Chamber and changed the subject. "Bill and I are lot alike. We don't always tell everything we know, and we definitely keep something in reserve." Holding out her hands, "This is what we saved." Smiling she said, "Observe the viewing globe."  
  
Every eye turned toward the familiar device. It showed, the old 'Zord bay, but in the place of Morphin' Ninjetti, and Zeo Zords was long bay holding a series of mechanical dragons of their different colors- two red, two pink, one blue, two black and one white. "These are the Dragonzords, and they're all yours." She smiled, and said, "And one more thing,"  
  
Suddenly the stunned silence of the room was broken by an all too familiar high-pitched voice, "Aiyiyiyiyi, hello Rangers, it's good to see you again." A very sleek, humanoid shaped robot came out of one the corners.  
  
"Alpha!" Trini said excitedly, as she ran over and gave the little mechanical man a hug.   
  
"Thank you Trini, it's good to see all of you again too." If Jason hadn't known better, he would thought he saw the little robot sigh, "But I've got some bad news. Long range sensors have detected a Triforian battle cruiser, and an Aquitian dreadnaught braking into the system."  
  
"Damn," Ms. Storm said. "We really needed at least another day to prepare."  
  
"That's not all, Ms. Storm," Alpha said, "We've also detected at least two thousand dragons taking to flight." He shook his head, "this is not a good day to be a Ranger I'm afraid."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Spanked!

Jason looked over at the little mechanical man in disbelief, "What? How many dragons? Where'd they all come from?"  
  
"Aiyiyiyiyi, I don't know Jason, they are just appearing on the sensors," Alpha replied. "It's almost like they're teleporting in to the air."  
  
"Are they attacking?" Tommy asked.  
  
Alpha seemed to concentrate a moment, "Only each other, Tommy," he said. "They seem to be staying in the air, and away from the cities."  
  
"Good," Jason said. Thinking quickly the Ranger leader looked around. "Okay, here's how we're going to do this. Tommy, you are going to take the other Rangers and try to keep the dragons away from populated areas. Don't fire ON them, just near them, to drive them off." He looked over at Mic, "What kind of impact can those 'Zords take?"  
  
"What have you got in mind, Commander?" Mic asked.  
  
"I want to know if they can actually go hand to hand with the dragons. Can we use the 'Zord's bodies to push the dragons away from inhabited areas." He hoped the woman understood.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, "That's what Bill and I designed them for, Commander. You want to go hand to hand with them, feel free. The 'Zords have a reinforced structural integrity field that will reinforce the armored scales. They can take a direct hit from the old Megazord and shrug it off."  
  
"Good," Jason said. "Do you understand what I want you to do?"  
  
Tommy smiled at him, "Sure do, Bro."  
  
Jason grinned back at him, "Good, I'm heading up and try to talk some sense into Trey and the other Rangers. I'd rather not have two fights on my hands at the same time."  
  
"Do you think that's wise Jason?" Kim asked. "The other Rangers may not be in a mood to talk."  
  
"Wise or not, it has to be done," Jason told his old friend. "Besides, Trey owes me a favor- a big one. The least he can do is listen to me."  
  
"You're going to need someone to cover your tail, Bro. Take Rocky, or Adam with you," Tommy said.  
  
Jase shook his head, "No can do. You're going to need all the help you can get. It's going to be eight against two thousand. Not the best odds in the world." He turned and looked at Mic, "Tell, Doctor Storm to take care of Billy, and as soon as he thinks he's capable we could use his help." Then stopping to consider his old friend, "But NOT until the Doctor releases him. We KNOW Billy."  
  
Mic just smiled at him, "Will do Commander. In the meantime, a piece of advice."   
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"Stay in US, British, Canadian, and Australian territories. None of the other world governments have given us permission to enter their air space." She looked up and locked eyes with him, "As a matter of fact, several governments have threatened to shoot you down."  
  
"That's stupid!" Jase said.  
  
"That's modern politics for you. I never said it was right. This team was part of a coalition approved by those governments I mentioned. Remember what happened last time the US was forced to take matters into its own hands. The UN ceased to exist as a relevant body."  
  
"I remember Ms. Storm. I was there when it happened," Jason told her.  
  
"Good." She turned to the rest of them. "Now about your new 'Zords; you don't have a lot of time so I'll be brief. First, they are tied directly into the Morphin Grid. You want them, take a leap into the air as high as you can get and call for them with your morphers. They'll literally teleport around you. However, I was serious when I said as high as you can get. If you're too low, it'll be a rough ride up to the cockpit."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
She shook her head, "For now, that's it."  
  
Jason smiled at her, "Good." Turning to his friends, he smiled. "Guys, it's back to action."  
  
Eight other faces lit up as they headed toward the 'Zord bays. Teleporting them into the Power Chamber would not have been a good idea."  
  
"Jase," Tommy called after him.  
  
As the others left the Power Chamber, he stopped, "Yeah, Bro?"  
  
Tommy came up to him, "Listen, you be careful up there. Don't make me have to come up there and bust some heads."  
  
"I will, Bro. Don't worry," Jase told him and turned to leave, but he felt Tommy's hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm serious Jason. I don't think Billy could take losing you again. BE careful."  
  
Jason smiled at him, "Don't worry Bro, I'll be careful.  
  
"You do that," Tommy told him as he followed the rest of the team out of the room. Turning, Jason saw Ms. Storm standing in the corner looking at him. She winked and waved him off, her thoughts echoing Tommy's words.  
  
Aisha had watched the interplay between Jason and the rest of the team. She was having mixed emotions about what was going on with him. She was glad to see that Billy finally had someone in his life. Aisha had always thought that the Blue Ranger had always gotten the short end of the bargain with the Rangers. Everyone else had paired off, but he always seemed so alone. Now, he finally had someone, and she was glad for him, but some part of her wished that that someone didn't come with a set of commander's stripes on his sleeves.   
  
As her 'Zord took to flight she marveled at how easily it maneuvered. It was like flying it was an extension of her own body. She found herself easily slipping into its sensor webs, and she could almost feel the wind off the scales along its body. It was as if she was BECOMING the 'Zord around her.   
  
Tommy's voice crackled over the speakers, "All right Rangers; first stop is San Diego. It looks like there's a whole flight of those pesky lizards playing tag over the city. Let's go see if we can make them play somewhere else. Remember, don't shoot to kill, only try to drive them off."  
  
"You got it boss man," Rocky's voice replied and Aisha could almost see him smile at the prospect of being back in action.  
  
Two and half minutes later, eight streaks of light decelerated over San Diego to dissolve into the forms of eight dragons, one white, two black, one red, two yellow, and two pink. Looking around, Aisha saw a huge deep reddish brown dragon that was being pursued by several smaller dragons of various colors. "I'll take the big female, you guys try and drive off the smaller males," Tommy told them over the radio.  
  
" Uh, how do you know what sex they are?" Adam asked. "It's not like they're wearing little pink and blue name tags."  
  
There was a long silence before Tommy replied, "I'm not sure Adam, but for some reason I do." Thinking about it, Aisha realized that he was right. She knew that the big one was female and all the smaller ones were male.  
  
She and Kat held back in reserve to herd any of the dragons that might try and break toward the city back out to sea, while the others dove into the fray. She noted the ease with which she was able to hover in midair, the great wings of the 'Zord rotated down to push against the planetary magnetic field and hold it in place.   
Adam and Zack were the first to dive into the fray. For some reason all the other males took one look at the two of them and scattered, while Tommy closed with the big female. "Looks like this is going to be a lot easier than teaching Tommy to dance," Zack called into his radio.  
  
"That's not saying much, Zack," Kimberly joked back. "We've all seen Tommy dance."  
  
Aisha smiled at that remark. It was a running joke among the rangers that Tommy had all the rhythm of a wet cat in a swimming pool. "Hey what gives?" Tommy called back.  
  
Aisha looked down, and saw where the female dragon seemed to be trying to force him to land. In a strange manner, she seemed to wrap her wings around his   
'Zord as if to protect him from the other dragons as she forced him to the ground.   
  
"Hey look out, Trini!" Zack called, as two orange dragons seemed to suddenly notice her 'Zord. For a couple seconds they just hung there staring at the Yellow Dragonzord, then exchanging glances and roars, they charged each other. Trini hit her forward thrusters just in time to get out of the way of the two clashing dragons.  
  
Aisha took a second to look around and see what else was happening. Off to her port there was a smaller deep blue dragon doing loops, as if he was showing off for her. At the top of its loop the dragon seemed to swell, and suddenly water erupted from all around it in a plume of rainbows. "I think he likes you," Kimberly giggled.  
  
"He's not my type," Aisha radioed back.   
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Kimberly suddenly said. A large blue green male was nipping at Kim's 'Zord's tail. "I'm a married woman!"   
  
"I don't think he cares," Trini told her, giggling profusely. For some reason, Aisha felt her own body temperature rise as her skin became flushed. She actually thought she was blushing under her helmet.  
  
"Hey look at Tommy!" Adam called as he used his 'zord to gently bump one of the yellow males further out to sea.  
  
Looking down, Aisha saw that the large female had forced Tommy's 'Zord to the ground. She was roaring at him softly, while shaking a forepaw in his direction. "I think he's being scolded!"  
  
Then the dragon did something remarkable. It reached out and patted his 'Zord on the head, then turned it around with her wing, and swatted the White Dragonzord on the bottom like one would an errant child before she took to the air again.  
  
"I don't know guys, but I think I've been sent to my room without my supper!" Tommy radioed.  
  
"Oh man," Rocky said. "The White Ranger being mothered by an overgrown lizard. We're never going to let you live this down, Bro."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Tommy said.  


* * *

  
  
Jason watched the Triforian battle cruiser close with him, all the time getting bigger and bigger in his view screen. His radio crackled to life, "Red Ranger approaching Imperial Cruiser Triangulus, power down your engines. Identify yourself."  
  
"This is Red Ranger One, Commander Jason Scott, please state your business in Earth Orbit."  
  
"Our business concerns the dragons on the surface that your forces are engaging. You will cease to harass them or we'll blow you from the sky!" the voice called back.  
  
"We are not trying to kill the dragons, Triangulus. We're simply trying to keep them away from our cities." Jason radioed back.  
  
"Red Ranger One, please hold. Someone wishes to speak with you."  
  
Jason powered down his engines and coasted. He knew he could power them up and maneuver out of the way much faster than the Triforians expected. After several long moments, a familiar voice came over the radio, "Jason Scott? Is that truly you?"  
  
"One and the same, Trey." Jason replied.  
  
"Then your Blue Ranger was successful in reactivating your powers," Trey replied.  
  
Jason smirked, "Yeah, Billy's usually successful at anything he sets out to do."  
  
"I'm sorry, that is unfortunate." Jason could hear a sadness in Trey's voice.  
  
"Why, Trey?" Jason demanded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Trey? Damn it answer me," Jason demanded.  
  
Again, silence. Jason noted his sensors indicated that the battle cruiser had locked weapons onto him. He reached out and powered his engines back up. "Trey talk to me. You owe me, man. Don't do this!"  
  
A split second before they fired, his sensors indicated the charge. He dove his 'Zord down hard and came up on the ventral side of the battle cruiser. He felt it shudder under him as the battle cruisers point defense weapons fired into his shields. "Jason! Dive now!" a familiar voice came over the radio.  
  
Without question, he dove his 'Zord down and away from the bigger ship like Billy had ordered. Suddenly a beam of bright electric blue energy erupted from the planetary surface to slam into the cruiser, as he pulled out of his dive and leveled off. Jason noted that what ever it was, it punched a neat hole through the cruiser's shield and hull, crippling its engines. He hit his radio again, "Can we talk now Trey? Cause I can guarantee you the next one will split you in half." Jason knew he was bluffing. Hell, he didn't even know if there was going to be a next one.   
  
"Dock your 'Zord Jason and we'll talk," Trey said over the radio.  
  
"Negative, we'll talk from here," Jason replied.  
  
"Jason, you can't be allowed to interfere with the dragons. You may cripple this ship, but there are more where it came from, and you've only got a single planetary defense battery."  
  
"Maybe, but you're forgetting one small factor here," Jason told the Triforian Prince.  
  
"And that is?"   
  
"You bomb us out of existence, you bomb the dragons out of existence. Then Triforia is responsible for destroying the dragons, not us."  
  
"We have ways of neutralizing the human inhabitants of the Earth without damaging the rest of the ecosystem."  
  
Quickly Jason thought. What would Kirk do here? Then it hit him. A big smile came across his face. "No you don't. First attack you launch at us, we'll activate every nuke on the planet. You've seen what happens when the dragons come into contact with nuclear radiation. If not, just take a look at where Los Angeles used to be. We may die, but we'll take the dragons with us."  
  
Suddenly below him, pin pricks of light, like he'd seen in that first video erupted across Asia. His radio screamed to life. "Jason!" Commander Storm's voice came over the scrambled frequency, "The Chinese and the North Koreans just attempted to nuke the dragons in their airspace."  
  
Jason felt his blood run cold. That many dragons, that many nukes. Looking down the saw half of Asia awash in a kinetic blast that kicked dust high into the atmosphere. Mountain chains were leveled, cities were flattened. Half the continent erupted into chaos. His mind screamed out at the waste of life. Three plus billion lives were just lost. Steeling his heart to what had to be done, he turned back to the Triangulus. Forcing his voice to be as cold and steady as he could, he said, "Do you believe me now?"  
  
There was a stunned silence from the battle cruiser. His sensors noted that the closing Aquitian dreadnaught came to a dead stop. Finally, Trey's voice came over the radio, "You would destroy a galactic treasure?"  
  
"To save my world, I'd destroy you." Jason forced his voice steady. "We don't want to kill the dragons. We're just trying to keep them from destroying our way of life."  
  
"Jason Scott?" a new voice came over his radio.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Delphine, leader of the Aquitian Rangers. We must find a way to preserve the dragons."  
  
"Did Billy ask you to find a way to preserve the Hydro Contaminators?" Jason asked, recalling the files he'd seen on Billy's trip to Aquitar.  
  
"This is different," Delphine protested.  
  
"No it' not." He sighed, "Look, give us some time. We're trying to find a way to deal with the dragons in a non-lethal manner. Quite frankly, having you breathing down our necks is not helping. Either be part of the solution or be part of problem."   
  
He waited silently for a reply. A small, broken voice cut through the silence, "Delphine, this Billy."  
  
"Go ahead, Blue Ranger."  
  
Jason could hear the pain in Billy's voice. He was unsure if was due to his injuries or to what he'd just seen happen to Asia. "We deserve a chance to preserve our world, our way of life."  
  
"What do you have in mind, Blue Ranger?" Delphine remained in formal mode.  
  
"Let us see if we can force the dragons into the now uninhabited areas. We won't use lethal force. Our Ranger team has been successful in keeping the dragons out of San Diego without harming them." Jason could hear some amusement in Billy's voice, "We're getting some fascinating data, and some there are some very interesting speculations going here. We may be able to communicate with them."  
  
Trey broke in, "No species in the galactic history has been able to communicate with the dragons. What makes you think you are capable of doing it?"  
  
"Maybe you just weren't asking the right questions in the right tone of voice," Ms. Storm's voice came through the background of Billy's microphone.  
  
"If Billy thinks he can communicate with the dragons, the I vote we give him a chance," another voice came through the Aquitian background.  
  
"You do not have a say in this Cestro," Trey told him. "You have betrayed your Ranger team."  
  
"I did what I thought was right," Cestro replied.  
  
"Which is more than you were willing to do, Trey," Jason accused the Triforian Gold Ranger. "We helped you, when you needed it," he told him. "And it damn near killed me in the process." Jason felt his anger rising. "Attacking me and my world is how you repay that? Maybe Earth doesn't need to be part of any galactic alliance if that's the way you repay kindness."   
  
"I am Prince of my planet, I have to do what's best in their interests. I cannot allow my personal feelings to come into play Jason. You and Billy saved my life. I appreciate that, but I cannot allow that to influence decisions of galactic importance."  
  
Jason's voice hardened, "Fine, I understand that. But, you should understand this. We're fighting for our very existence. That little stunt you just saw, will probably warp weather patterns around the globe for the next decade or so. Not to mention killing over half our planetary population. If you're giving us a choice of dying at the hands of the dragons, or by your hand, we'll make sure we take the dragons out with us, and as many of you as we can."  
  
"You can't do that!" Trey protested.  
  
"Yes, I can. Not only can I, but I will." Jason waited several heartbeats before continuing, "Or, you can give us chance to work this out peacefully." Jim Kirk would have been proud of his performance.  
  
Jason's sensors showed several tight-beam communication relays going back and forth between the Aquitians and the Triforians. Finally, Trey said, "Very well. You have one week, to try and make contact with the dragons. After that, we have no choice but to escalate the conflict."  
  
"One week it is, Trey." Jason said, as he turned his ship around wondering what ever happened to Zordon's admonition against escalating a fight.  


* * *

  
Teelo watched the newcomers with some amusement. This was his first mating flight and he really had no expectations beyond possibly catching the eye of some female of similar experience. He knew the chances of that, however were few and far between- he was too new to his second element, his scales only now beginning to lighten to reflect that he'd finally begun to master Air.  
  
The clutch he was watching was made up of several dragons of different masteries- a clutch with very little in common at all. There were TWO blacks- masters of all the elements plus the void, two yellows- both females he noted with some hope- who'd mastered Fire and Earth, two female pinks- an unusual combination of mastery of Fire, Air, and Water simultaneously, a single deep red male who showed a specialization in Fire, and a white hatchling- the largest he'd ever seen.  
  
He laughed gently to himself and did loops in the sky in amusement as the hatchling tried to get Karissa's attention. Noting one of the female yellows watching him, he couldn't resist showing off and released his first element in a rainbow of colors around him.  
  
The clutch seemed to be more interested in driving off the other males, than attracting Karissa to them. He smiled as Karissa forced the hatchling to the ground, scolding him for getting involved with adults. This mating flight was important to her, being as he scales showed she was on the cusp of mastering the void. By the next mating flight she probably would have passed on to the Elements, so this was her last chance to bring more of their kind into the universe.  
  
Finally the red and two blacks drove off the rest of the males, to hunt for easier mates. No dragon in their right mind would fight a black, even a small one over a mate. Karissa turned to them in expectation, but they did something that surprised both the elder female and Teelo: they flew off in the direction of the land, just before they folded space, and disappeared in a rainbow of color. Teelo was so surprised by the way things turned out that Karissa's nuzzling him caught him off guard. Before he turned to the large female that he now had to himself, he made a mental note to find that clutch and do something nice for them.  
  
  
  



	16. Looking down the snout of a dragon

Teelo eventually found the clutch again. They seemed to be patrolling several landmasses, forcing the mating flights away from various areas. He wondered if they'd formed some kind of alliance to protect nurseries, they did after all have a large hatchling with them. None of them showed the least interest in actually joining a mating flight. Too bad, the idea of exchanging essences with either of the two pinks intrigued him.  
  
Teelo smiled to himself, tracking this clutch and watching them had become rather beneficial to him, as they tended to drive away various males from the other available females. Teelo found himself with an embarrassment of riches before the flight was over. He had managed to pass on his essence to more eggs than any male of his experience had a right to.   
  
Still, this clutch fascinated him. Their behavior was not typical; they appeared to have an agenda of their own. Following the Spawnworld's primary, he tracked them for two dawns. Careful to keep his distance, he condensed the air around him to warp light. He would appear to the naked eye as simply an area of distortion to any creature looking in his direction. That is as long as they didn't use phyre-sight, but being, as he wasn't supposed to be there, then they had no reason to use it.  
  
Finally, they flew off in a rainbow of light just before folding space again. Teelo was still young, and folding space was not something at which he was very proficient. However, this clutch left a very discernable phyre trail so he was able to track them across the great ocean to the western shore of one of the landmasses. He arrived as they were circling some kind of strangely shaped outcropping of rock on the edge of a desert.   
  
They circled and then took turn entering a cave concealed in the desert floor. Teelo would not have detected it had it not been for the fact that the hatchling disappeared through the sand, and Teelo was only able to follow it with phyre-sight. Teelo swooped in low and landed on the desert floor near the opening, his mind only vaguely noting the static charge that seemed to build around his body when he passed through some kind of energy field. As they landed, each dragon in the clutch did something strange.   
  
Teelo watched the hatchling land, and watched as its phyre separated itself from its body and concentrated into a tiny mass of flesh that climbed down and left the scaled husk behind. Teelo was shocked! What new discipline had these dragons learned, that they could leave their bodies behind like this? For long moments, he watched as each of the dragons repeated the process- the last being another dedicated red that he'd not seen before. This was strange indeed, it bore his further investigation.  


* * *

  
  
Tommy came into the command center feeling as if he was about to drop dead on his feet. He was totally exhausted, and couldn't remember ever spending this so much unbroken time in his 'Zord ever. He smiled at himself, wondering if he should thank Billy or strangle him for installing a toilet and small food processor in the back of each 'Zord. He couldn't even use having to go to the bathroom as an excuse for taking a five-minute break.  
  
Waiting for the others to join him, he leaned against the wall and watched as the dragonzords powered down. He couldn't get over the reaction that many of the dragons had had to his 'zord. For some reason, they almost seemed to treat him as if he were a child. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "They showed off for Kat, Aisha, Kim, and Trini, they fought Rocky and Jason, and they ran from Adam and Zack, but for some reason they wanted to mother me."  
  
"I got news for you Tommy," Aisha told him, "Girls have been wanting to mother you since high school. You've the whole lost puppy thing down pat." She smiled at him, "I think it's those big brown eyes, I think."  
  
"Oh great," Tommy muttered, "Now, I don't even get respect from my own team."  
  
"Hey, at least they didn't keep trying to rip your wings off," Rocky told him. Tommy smiled remembering a big brown dragon that pinned rocky to the ground and tried to de-wing his 'zord. It had taken Adam and Zack both the drive the big bull off the Red Ranger.  
  
"What was it about Adam and Zack that scared them so much?" Kat asked coming and putting an arm around him. "I mean, most of the time, they took one look at those two and headed for the hills."  
  
Zack shrugged, "I don't know, but I did feel a little guilty about it. I mean it wasn't like we didn't try to engage them."  
  
"I know what it was," Rocky snapped his fingers suddenly.  
  
All eyes turned to the second Red Ranger, "What?" Aisha asked her husband. She of all people should have known better, but Tommy realized that she was as tired as he was, so he could forgive her- this time.  
  
Rocky smiled hugely, and waved his face in front of his nose, "They forgot to use their deodorant this morning."  
  
They all groaned but smiled as they headed into the Power Chamber, where a heated argument was going on between Ben and Billy. "I don't care what you say is out there, the screen doesn't show anything," Ben was saying. "You're overworking yourself Billy. Go get some rest."  
  
"Not until all the 'zords are recovered," Billy leaned against the console. His face was pale, and Tommy could see the strain of his old friend's face.  
  
"We're all back, safe and sound," Kim told him gently. "Now go and do as the doctor says." Tommy marveled at how her tone carried a gentleness to it while at the same time brooking no argument.  
  
Billy smiled over at the Pink Ranger, "Just as soon as someone checks out the sensors on the western perimeter."  
  
"What's wrong with the sensors?" Trini asked going over to Billy's console.  
  
"Radar is showing a large mass out there, but the cameras and sonar aren't picking up anything," Billy said. "Infrared is negative too." He shook his head, and Tommy could see the weariness in the Blue Ranger's movements. "I don't like it."   
  
Tommy started to comment, but remembered that Jason was now leader of this team. Turning to Red Ranger One, he waited as Jason was obviously considering his options. Finally, he looked over at Ben and said, "What's Billy's… uh… Major Cranston's medical status."  
  
Ben looked at him, "Ornery. He needs more rest, but refuses to go back to his quarters. He's been up since just before you engaged the Triforians," Ben looked over at Billy, "AGAINST his doctor's better judgment."  
  
Jason nodded, and Tommy knew that the team leader understood how difficult it was to tear Billy away from a problem until it was solved. Sometimes he thought that Billy was convinced that he could live off sunshine and coffee- or at least that battery acid Billy called coffee. Jason looked over at the other Rangers, "Adam, take Rocky, and the Doc and check it out." He turned to Mic, "What are the status of the 'zords? How soon can you have the missiles reloaded and ready to fly again?  
  
The short red-head smiled at him, "I'll have you ready to go in under two hours. I have to get the planetary defense grid expanded first. While I'm doing that, I've got Alpha working on recharging several of your systems, and hammering some of the dents out a couple of the 'zords." She smiled over at Rocky, "Some of you guys took a beating."  
  
Jason nodded, "Good girl." He turned to Billy and said, "In the meantime I'm going to personally make sure you get some rest. Even if I have to tie you to the bed."   
  
"Hey, we don't have time for that kind of thing right now," Rocky told Jason.  
  
Jason blushed deeply but didn't turn and face the second Red Ranger, "You still here Rocky? I thought you, and Adam and the rest were checking out the western perimeter."  
  
Rocky flustered, "Right away boss."  
  
Tommy watched as Jason led the protesting Billy off toward the quarters, "What about the rest of us, Jase?" he yelled.  
  
Grab a shower, some rest, something to eat, but be ready to scramble. We'll meet back in the Power Chambers at," he looked down at his watch, "Nineteen hundred hours."  
  
Tommy nodded, did some quick calculations and said, "Seven it is."  
  
Kim and Zack came up beside him, "Now why did he send the Doc with Adam?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe he wanted to give the rest of us a chance to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Tommy shrugged again, "Dunno, but I think he's worried about something."  
  
"Duh?!" Kim said. "Billy looks like hell, half of Asia is gone, and we've got two alien races threatening to use some kind of biological warfare on the human race." She hugged herself, "I don't think things have ever looked this bad before."  
  
"We'll pull through, Kim. We'll find a way. That's what Rangers do," Kat told her, but Tommy was unsure if she were trying to convince her predecessor or herself.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Jason, I can take care of myself. I don't need a nursemaid," Billy told Jase as the two headed down the hall. Jason couldn't get over how even looking like hell, Billy appeared so much better than the way the Red Ranger remembered looking on that examining table in the sickbay. Jason figured the new healing factors were even better than before.  
  
"No, you don't," Jason smiled at him. "You need a keeper." Stopping at Billy's door, he keyed the entrance. "Let me get you to bed, and then I'm going to get some dinner and a shower."  
  
Billy stopped and put a hand on Jason's chest, "Jase, I can't explain what's happening to me right now. Please let me go in and I promise to go right to bed."  
  
Jason smiled at his friend, "Billy, I'm going to make sure you do."  
  
Billy looked up at Jason and sighed, "Jason, I'm warning you. If you follow me into my quarters, getting me in bed won't be a problem. Getting me to sleep, however will." He pulled himself up to kiss Jason gently on the lips. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Jase?"  
  
What started as a simple kiss suddenly exploded into something more. Jason felt the kiss set off something inside his head. Some part of him reached out and intertwined itself with the Blue Ranger. Without thinking, he pulled the smaller man to him and returned the kiss, Billy's mouth opening to invite him in. The door behind them slid open and they twisted their way through to have it close behind them. _ God, he's only kissed me so far and it's setting me like the hottest encounter of my life.  
_  
In the darkness of Billy's quarters, Jason felt the Blue Ranger's fingers gently exploring his back through the spandex of his uniform. Someone groaned in pleasure, but Jason was unsure from which one of them it came. Reaching around with both hands, he cupped Billy's face, reveling in the smells emanating from the smaller blond man. Running his hands down the hard muscles of Billy's neck and shoulders, he felt the other man shudder under his touch, and moan against him. _Passion makes him speechless- I like that. _ The next hour was lost in a passion that Jason had never felt before. When it was over, he finally drifted off to sleep wrapped up in the blankets, Billy's head resting on his chest, over his heart, _in his heart.  
_

* * *

  
Adam kept the scanner tuned high as he checked the perimeter. It had taken them almost an hour to reach this point on the perimeter, being as it was the farthest from the Command Center. It had something to do with Billy and Mic not wanting the recovery area for the 'Zords too close to the main building. He really had no idea why Jason had sent the Doc out with them, but the man seemed personable enough. Rocky looked around at the outcroppings of rocks surrounding the Command Center and commented as much to himself as to anybody who wanted hear, "So, is this going to be stand up fight, or just another bug hunt?"  
  
"Mr. DeSanto's I don't think you can classify an eight hundred fifty foot dragon as a 'bug'," the doctor said. "Nothing that it takes an aircraft carrier to swat can be classified as a 'bug'."   
  
Adam chuckled at the interplay, "Don't mind him, Doctor Storm. He went to a Sigourney Weaver film festival last month preparing for job we thought we might get."  
  
"Too bad the dragons got LA before we could film it," Rocky said, with a certain bitterness to his voice.  
  
The Doctor sighed, "Look at this way. Maybe you'll still get to make movies in Florida now. That is if we live long enough to stop the dragons."  
  
"Oh, we'll stop the dragons all right," Adam said. He smiled remembering Tommy's remark to Dulcea and pitched his voice to match his former leader, "We're the Power Rangers."  
  
All three men laughed. "I'm glad you still have your faith Mr. Park."  
  
Adam stopped and looked at the Doctor for a few minutes before finally saying, "Yeah, I still have mine, but you sound like someone who may have lost theirs."  
  
Doctor Storm chuckled, "Trust me Mr. Park, I haven't lost my faith. I just know that I'm living proof that God has a sense of humor."  
  
"You want to explain that Doc?" Rocky asked as they arrived in the area, Billy's scans showed the anomoly.  
  
The Doctor looked at him and smiled, "Think about it, I have a hyper-active telepathic/electrokinetic sister. God was out to teach me humility."  
  
"Huh?" Rocky asked looking the doctor.  
  
Adam shushed both of them. Suddenly his radar reading was going off the scale. There was a marked temperature drop in the area. That could explain why the sonar was acting funny. Thermal inclines tended to play havoc with sound waves. "Guy's I'm getting a reading here. Billy's sensors aren't off," Adam told them. "Somebody call the base."  
  
Adam began scanning the area as Rocky activated his communicator. Suddenly the sun was blocked out, as the three men found themselves staring into the face of a dragon. Simultaneously all three men whispered " Oh shit."   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Teelo watched the three forms approach his location. Two of the masses of tissue contained the same phyre signatures of the dragons he followed. The other, contained a phyre he didn't recognize, it was very old, and very primal. They seemed to be playing with an object, as they approached him, making strange noises. Perhaps he'd been wrong. Perhaps they really were hatchlings. If so, they were going to be formidable dragons when they matured.  
  
The object carried by one of them made some strange sound that Teelo didn't recognize. Again, they made little noises among themselves as they stared into the space he was occupying. By now, surely they've seen me with phyre-sight. Perhaps it is time to introduce myself. Teelo released his will on the air around him and allowed his form to become visible. Dropping his head down to their level he sniffed the air.  
  
  
  
  



	17. It's 'Morphin Time!

Adam backed up watching his life-sized reflection also retreat in the huge blue eye in front of him. He could feel the wind push and pull against him as the great creatures breath pulsated around him. Even through his fear and shock he noted that the dragon's breath was almost sweet- like the smell of the high mountain lake where he and Rocky liked to slip off as often as possible for some fishing.   
  
The dragon's scales gleamed a deep blue that slowly faded into almost white, their sheen reflecting the late day sunlight. Two great white horns protruded from the hardened ridge of bony plating along its brow, giving the impression of a creature capable of sustaining great amounts of damage. Huge teeth, half again the size of Adam, ran along the great mouth protecting the overly large tongue. The size of the creature was incredible- far greater than any laws of biology should allow to exist- making Adam feel small and insignificant.  
  
As they were backing away, Adam noticed something peculiar in all their behavior. Without thought, the three men were gently jockeying for position- each trying to put themselves between the others and dragon. He smiled to watch the doctor too step into the role of protector. Suddenly a booming voice shot through their minds, //_Greetings_// the voice said. //_May void-space always be a haven_.//  
  
Adam noticed the startled look on Rocky's face- he too had heard the voice. The doctor however didn't seem to notice, a grim look of determination, and resignation on his face as he pushed Adam and Rocky behind him, his arms strangely cocked to his side, his body twisted back to look at them. "What?" Adam and Rocky said simultaneously as the dragon's head retreated into the air, slightly.  
  
//_Can you not understand me?_// the voice asked again. //_I am Teelo Icewing. I have been following you for the past two planetary rotations_.// Adam was shocked to see a very human look of confusion on the dragon's face.  
  
The doctor, in the meantime was looking at the situation in confusion. "Is he going to attack?"  
  
Rocky stepped forward and put a hand on Ben's shoulders, while giving him a strange look. "You didn't hear it?"  
  
Ben gave Rocky a startled look, "Hear what?"  
  
"That voice in our heads," Adam said.  
  
"What voice?" Ben asked.  
  
"His voice," Rocky pointed to the dragon and stepped forward. "Can you understand us?"  
  
Again, the dragon looked confused. Again the voice boomed through their minds, //_I can barely hear your squeaks, but not their meaning. Can you not use phyre-speak?_//  
  
"What's phyre-speak?" Rocky asked.  
  
//_Focus your thoughts through the phyre._// the voice said.   
  
"Wait a minute," Adam said to Rocky. Then turning to the Doctor he said, "Didn't you and Billy call the radiation you used for the treatment, phyre?"  
  
Ben nodded, "It was Bill's word. He discovered the effect so he got to name it."  
  
Adam turned back to Rocky, "And knowing Billy, he already had an idea what it was called." Then he stepped between the doctor and the dragon, concentrated and tried to think his words at the dragon. //_We're the Power Rangers._// He felt a strange peace come over him. His vision became blurry, as the dragon suddenly seemed to be outlined in flames. Looking, back he saw that Rocky too had a similar outline as did himself. Only the doctor was different, shining instead with a pulsing inner light that somehow felt far older than even this dragon.   
  
//_How is it that you have left your bodies for these fragile shells?_//  
  
"Gentlemen, would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Doctor Storm asked.  
  
"It's the phyre treatments Doc," Rocky told him. They let us talk to the dragons.  
  
"Mr. DeSantos, I think maybe you're a little over tired," The doctor looked at him incredulously.  
  
"If that's the case, then so am I," Adam told the physician. "Because I just heard that thing speak in my head."  
  
//_My NAME is TEELO ICEWING_// the dragon told them, //_And I AM NOT a THING_!//   
  
"Uh oh, I think you made him mad," Rocky said with amusement in his voice.  
  
//_Who are you?_// the dragon asked. //_What are you? You are not of the people._//  
  
Adam looked up at the confused countenance of the dragon, carefully concentrated his thoughts, and tried to will them through the phyre that was surrounding his body. //We're native to this planet. We are human.//  
  
//_How extraordinary!_// the dragon said. //_You are not of dragonkind, but you have phyre. We have encountered no other intelligent species in the galaxy, and now we find one on the Spawnworld_ .// The dragon's voice suddenly became excited, //_I must tell the Elders of this!_// The great creature reared back its head as if to fly off.  
  
//"_Wait!_"// Adam called out with his mind and his voice.  
  
Teelo stopped and looked down at him, //_What?_//  
  
Adam forced his thoughts through the phyre field surrounding him, //_Why are you here? Do you realize the damage you're causing?_ //  
  
That seemed to stop the dragon. He turned and looked at the three men. Lowering his body until was lying flat on the ground, his head only inches above the rocky terrain, Teelo said,// _What kind of damage?_//  
  
//_Thousands have died. Two continents have been burnt back into the stone age_.//  
  
//_Stone age? What is a stone age_?//  
  
//_You have destroyed the cities. The infrastructure and technology that allows us to maintain a certain level of survival has been wiped out. Millions have died,_// Adam told him.  
  
//_What is technology?_// The dragon asked him.  
  
//_Tools, devices, that we use to do work and make our lives possible_.// Rocky interjected.   
  
//_Tools? All you need is the phyre._// Teelo dismissed the concept.  
  
//_We are new to this power_,// Adam told him. //_ Not all of us have it, yet_.//  
  
  
The dragon looked at him confused and said, //_This is an interesting development. But, differences in our sizes make this difficult to study._// The dragon dropped its head and looked closely at Adam. He got the feeling that Teelo was studying him down to a cellular level. He then moved over to Ben, and finally Rocky. Finally, he raised his great head and seemed to study the sky. //_I think I understand_.//  
  
Suddenly in a shimmer of energy the great dragon shrank down, its form slowly shifting: wings contracting, horns pulled in, forelimbs changed shape, scaled disappeared, until a human male was standing in front of the three men. He had ice blond hair and piercing blue eyes, with a Ranger's build. His skin was light complexioned- almost bordering on pale- smooth and unblemished. Adam could almost see his blood pulsing through his veins. He wasn't handsome- Jase was handsome- he wasn't rugged- that was Tommy or Rocky. The only word Adam could find to describe the man was beautiful. He was also totally nude, and for some reason Adam felt the heat rise in his face at the sight of him.  
  
"That was some trick," Rocky said.  
  
The man just smiled, and then spoke. The look on his face, reflecting his awe at the sound, "It just came to me." He held out his hands, turning them over and over and said, "What fragile forms these are." Then flexing the thumb he smiled, "and useful."  
  
Rocky looked over the Doctor and said, "Doc, give him your lab coat."  
  
The doctor seemed a little flustered, "Uh, what?" Then as if realizing what he'd been asked he added, "Oh sure." The older man removed his coat and handed over to the blond.  
  
As Teelo pulled the coat on and buttoned it up, another voice came from behind them, "That's the best thing I've seen in several years that's not either gay or married, and you three yahoos go and cover it up!" Ms. Storm's voice came from behind them. "Ben, I'm going to get you for this."  
  
Turning, the three men saw Tommy, Kat, Kimberly, and Aisha coming up behind them. All three had chagrinned looks on their faces. "We can't leave you guys alone for one minute without you going making first contact, can we?" Tommy joked at them.  
  
Rocky looked around, "Well, since there's no sign of our fearless leader, we figured we had to do something to pass the time."  
  
Teelo looked at them, and smiled, "There are more of you?" He seemed to stare at each one until he said, "All possess the phyre, but with most of you there is something else mixed in. I do not understand." He shook his head, "But you say that we've damaged your population?"  
  
"Yes, you've burned down whole cities. Millions have died," Tommy said. Then remembering Asia, he said, "Actually billions, but we brought part of that on ourselves."  
  
Teelo nodded, "you are the one's responsible for breaking hydrogen bonds over the western continent?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Not us personally, but the political groups from those countries did."  
  
"And you did this without the use of phyre? You did it with technology- tools?" The dragon seemed confused with the concept of tools. "How is it that you appeared as _the people_ earlier?"  
  
Adam looked at the others, who were trying to determine what he meant. For long moments they all stood there confused until Ms. Storm suddenly said, "The Zords. They thought the Dragonzords were real dragons."  
  
"But they were only metal shells, and vehicles," Kat said. I mean, yeah they may look like a real dragon on VERY dark night and far away, but they still look like 'Zords."  
  
Mic said, "Not if all you're reading the energy signatures of their pilots."  
  
"You mean, the dragons thought we were one of them because of the phyre treatments?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Right," Mic said. "They see the phyre not the technology. THEN they look at the form."  
  
"Makes sense," Rocky said, "In a Billy sort of way."  
  
"So everybody's phyre identifies them as one of them."  
  
Teelo nodded, at the woman. "But we do see the form. Color is important. Size is important."  
  
"How so?" Kim asked.  
  
Teelo smiled, "Color indicates age and power. Size, indicates gender."  
  
"So I take it from what we've seen, that males are smaller than females," Kat said.  
  
Teelo nodded, "Sometimes when there's more than one male involved in a mating flight, the female's size protects her from the fights that break out among the males."  
  
Tommy put his hands on his hips, "Okay, then why did the other dragons keep treating me like a child?"  
  
Teelo smiled, "Because of your color. I take it you are the large white hatchling?"  
  
Tommy nodded and added defensively, "I pilot the white Dragonzord."  
  
"Yeah, he's the large hatchling," Rocky said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.  
  
Teelo gave them a confused look, "I don't understand."  
  
Mic smiled at him, "Come on, I'll show you." She reached out and put an arm through his. "You see, the Dragonzords are vehicles we use to get around and protect the Earth. Or at least the Rangers do." She smiled over at Kat and Kim, "Somebody had better go get Jase and Bill." She seemed to look away for a second and then quickly added, "They're both in Bill's quarters. Just knock, don't go in."  
  
"Mic." Kim warned, "What are you up to?"  
  
The young technician smiled back, "Me, I'm as innocent as a newborn babe." She giggled, "But let's just say our fearless leader and resident genius aren't quite as innocent as they were when the left."  
  



	18. Weirdness Magnet 15 points

In the Kyoto district of Japan- That country being one of the few areas of Asia still standing- in a building known as the headquarters of one of the most successful research and development corporations in the world- a man stood looking out over the city, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. In a nation of black hair and dark eyes this man stood out; his hair being light brown and pulled back into a long pony tail, and his eyes being just a hazel shade lighter than brown. However, in many ways he was more Japanese than those around him. He understood their culture, their language, and their nuances to the nth degree.  
  
Over the last thousand years, he'd watched this country grow and change, growing from a disciplined military power closed off from European influences to a manufacturing giant that was one of the few world players on the economic scene. Now the whole world stood on the brink of global collapse, and he couldn't be happier. With the ensuing chaos that was bound to follow these dragon attacks, he knew he could seize power from half a dozen world governments. Only the English and Americans stood in his way.   
  
For several months he'd had an agent inside their forces, reporting to him all their movements and advances. Now though, that agent had been lost- forced to flee for his life. He shrugged and spoke softly to himself in Japanese. Unfortunately there was nobody who could appreciate that it was a dialect over three hundred years old, "At least we have the schematics for the omni-techs." He smiled wickedly, "Taking that from Storm is worth it. I will yet teach him to meddle in my affairs." Laughing he added, "And this time there was no Genesis there to save you, my little super patriot. You made a mistake in letting that Cranston idiot lure you into the desert away from your guardian angel."  
  
"Kilpatrick- san," a voice asked from behind him.  
  
Turning, Kilpatrick smiled at his agent, "Ah, you've finally returned from California."  
  
The man bowed deeply to him, before snapping to attention, "I only just arrived, sir. The Americans thought they'd shot me down, but I was able to evade them and escape here with my report."  
  
"What have you learned?" Kilpatrick asked turning his back to the man once again, to survey the city below him.  
  
"They have made contact with at least two Alien forces who have ordered them to stop molesting the dragons."  
  
Kilpatrick laughed, "These Americans and their fascination with animal rights have finally found themselves on the other end of the bargain. So much the better."  
  
"They've decided to use non-lethal force on the dragons until something can be worked out with the Aliens."  
  
"That would explain the news footage I've been seeing of their battles." He turned to face the man behind him, "But tell me Tanaka, how is it that the Rangers still have 'Zords? Your report said you destroyed all the omni-techs. How can you destroy them but miss ten ships with the wingspan of an aircraft carrier?"  
  
The man shook his head warily, "I do not know sir. Cranston and that Storm-bitch must…" He never finished the sentence as Kilpatrick's fist lashed out and crushed his nose.  
  
"Never speak of McKenzie Storm in any terms other than respectful," Kilpatrick's voice was low and calm. "I do intend to finish marrying her one day- her brother and Genesis not withstanding."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Billy awoke with Jason's arm curled protectively around his chest. Is this real? Are we really together? Has it finally happened, or am I going to wake up alone, and hate myself for dreaming? God, I could spend the rest of my life like this.  
  
//_If it's a dream then we're sharing it_,// Jason's voice came to his mind. Both men suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, turning to each other. //_Telepathy?_// Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know," Billy said aloud looking down at the faint glow of phyre that seemed to dance around and between the two of them. He reached out and gently touched Jason's bare chest reveling in the sensations he felt. Hmmm, I don't know if can ever get used to this. Touching him like this. Having the right to touch him.  
  
Jase smiled at him, caught his hand and pulled Billy to him. With Jason kissing him, Billy was surprised to hear his lovers voice in his head, //_Let's try an experiment. Hmmm, this could come in handy_.//  
  
Billy felt himself melt into Jason, as he let his hands run down Jason's hard chest to the flat stomach below. //_I think I can handle that_,// he thought back.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Jason replied, //_That could have so many different meanings, Love._//  
  
Billy sent an image of exactly what he meant by the comment as his hands felt the effect it suddenly had on Jason's body. Gently biting onto Jason's lower lip as he pulled back from the kiss, Billy said aloud, "You seem to like that idea."  
  
"I've never seen you like this Billy," Jason said, gently nipping his way down Billy's throat.   
  
Smiling to himself, Billy pushed Jason back onto the bed as he straddled the larger man, planting his lips back onto Jason's. "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Before Jason could reply there was a pounding on Billy's door. "I think I'm going to kill somebody," Jason whispered.  
  
There was more pounding as Billy and Jase exchanged chagrined looks. "You'd better answer it. Otherwise there's going to be questions."  
  
Billy nodded, pulled himself from Jase, pulled on his fatigues pants, walked over and cracked the door, "This had better be good," he told the grinning Tommy on the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Billy, you weren't asleep were you?" Tommy asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Billy simply raised an eyebrow and asked, "What can I do for you Tommy?" Billy was proud of his tone of voice- nice even and unemotional. Tommy smiled again and tried to look around Billy into the room. "Is there something I can do for you Tommy?"  
  
"Is Jason here?" Tommy asked.  
  
Billy felt the blood rush to his face, "Tommy WHAT do you want?" Billy repeated.  
  
Tommy backed up from the door, and said, "Sorry man. No need to get upset." He was grinning wildly, "But I KNOW Jason is here."  
"Tommy," Billy said. "What- do- you- want?" Billy said.  
  
Tommy grinned and raised his voice, "Adam, Rocky, and Ben have made contact with the dragons. We're talking to them now."  
  
"What!?" Jase and Billy said in unison.   
  
Jason suddenly swept the door from Billy's hand and Tommy turned bright red. "You're letting Rocky make first contact? Have you lost your mind Bro?" Jason asked.   
  
Billy followed Tommy's eyes to where Jason was standing nude, the effects of their earlier kiss still readily apparent below his belt line.  
  
"Ms. Storm said to meet her in the Power Chamber. That's where she's taking the dragon."  
  
"She's taking a dragon into the Power Chamber?" Billy asked. "How? I mean the second law of thermo-dynamics not withstanding, how are we communicating with a space faring reptilian species that up to this point has shown no indications of intelligence as we know it? Especially one that no other species in the galaxy has been able to contact."  
  
Tommy grinned at him, "Well, according the dragons, we're the first intelligent species they've ever encountered."  
  
Jason pushed past Billy saying, "Let's go."  
  
Tommy reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Don't you think you should get some clothes on first?"  
  
Jason looked down and blushed at his eagerness. "I uh… guess you're right." He looked over at Billy, who grinned back at him. "You might want to put on the rest of your uniform too." Then turning to Tommy he said, "Not a word out of you Oliver. Not a word."  
  
Tommy told him in mock indignation, "Me? Tell what?"  
  
"Exactly," Billy told him. "Remember, I know where your shot records are."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Teelo followed the excitable human named McKenzie as she showed him around the strange shaped cave where they resided. He tried his best understand but was sure his confusion was evident. This concept of technology confused him. He said, "I don't understand why you do these things. Mastery of the phyre will eventually reproduce all the same effects."  
  
The woman smiled over at him, and some part of him made him wonder how he could get her to do it again, "Not everybody has phyre." She shook her head, "Until recently, only a very few of us had it. Now with your return about one in a million people, are starting to show signs of it. Our research indicates that for most of those, or at least the ones who have not had another Power grafted over it, will pass it on to their offspring."  
  
Teelo smiled, surprised at the woman's ignorance of the phyre she possessed, "Of course it will be passed on to your children; otherwise they would not be intelligent."  
  
She laughed, "Are you telling me that your people don't consider a being intelligent unless it possesses this phyre?"  
  
"Of course. It is the only sign of an intelligent species." He watched her as she bent over double in laughter.  
  
"This is too rich!" she said. "The other galactic species see us as being parasites to yours because our evolution seems to be linked to your appearance, and here you consider them as non-sentient because they don't have the one thing we do, because we are exposed to you. This is almost as big a cosmic joke as my brother."  
  
"You have phyre, you're intelligent," Teelo reiterated. Then shrugging he suggested, "Maybe you're an emerging species, coming into your birthright."   
  
"And you've encountered no other species in the galaxy that you consider intelligent?" A new voice came from the other end of the room. Looking over there, Teelo saw two humans, one dark haired whose phyre Teelo recognized as the one to join the others later in their mission. The other he'd never seen before, but his phyre blazed as bright as any he'd ever seen. He had sand colored hair and eyes as blue as any water dragon. He noted that a phyre-bond was forming between the two. Two souls were becoming one- a rare and precious thing among the dragons, for it meant hatchling of great power would come from the union. Both souls also had another power woven into their souls, giving their phyre a strange hue: one was blood red, the other deep blue.  
  
Teelo bowed deeply to the pair and shook his head, "Not since the Great Exodus of the other First Races. We're the last, waiting and hoping for another species to join us in the stars." He smiled, "We were fools not to see you here on our own Spawnworld."  
  
"We've only recently begun to understand the phyre, and what it means to us," the sand haired one said. "We've been distracted by your appearance and the damage that has caused."  
  
Teelo smiled weakly, "We were unaware that we were, uh… ARE causing damage. It was not our intention. Especially to a species we've only just discovered to be intelligent." He leaned against the counter behind him feeling the smooth metal talking to his skin. Some part of his mind realized that Earth would be his next element to master. In a few thousand years, he realized that his scales would begin to change gain. He always did like the color green.  
  
The other smiled, "I am Billy Cranston, this is our leader Jason Scott," he indicated the other human. "We are pleased to make contact, if not somewhat surprised that we've done so inadvertently."  
  
Teelo chuckled, "You mean by attracting my attention when you chased all the males away from the mating flight." He noticed both men blushed deeply.  
  
"Well, I guess _that_'s where the karma came from," the one identified as Jason said. "We were simply trying to keep any more cities from being destroyed. This is one of the few industrialized continents not devastated by your presence."  
  
Teelo finally understood. In preparation for the mating flights many of the males would "flex their wings" as it were. They would use their element to mold the local landscape to prove their worthiness to fly. If these displays happened in one of their cities, then it could cause devastation. He definitely needed to speak with the Council of Phyre before the next wave of females arrived. Something had to be worked out with this species. Looking over at the one they called leader he said, "I will speak with our leaders about this. We are not murderers."  
  
Jason smiled, "Thank you. We don't want to have to fight you anymore. But, we're dying as a species out there."  
  
Teelo nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if I took one or two of you with me to prove my findings."  
  
Jason looked around the room. "That might be a good idea." Teelo as others joined him. "We just need to decide who."  
  



	19. Phyre in the Night

"I think I should be one of two to go," Billy said to the room.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jason told him.  
  
"Why not?" Billy demanded. I am not going to let Jason get away with continuing to try and protect me.  
  
"Because you are the one member of this team he can't replace," Kim said. "You know everything there is to know about this base and about the Rangers. We can't risk losing you." She shook her head, "Jason's right. It can't be you."  
  
"Nobody here's indispensable," Billy told her. "Zordon taught us that."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tommy asked, "Then why did he ask you to stay on in an adjutant role after you gave up the Zeo Crystal?" Tommy leveled his gaze at Billy as if daring him to disagree, "Because we couldn't replace you." He shook his head, "Not even Justin could come close."  
  
"Tommy," Billy told him, "I can take care of myself, and Mic knows this base as well as I do."  
  
"No I don't," Mic said. "I don't know it half as well as you do. I get around that by using my electrokinesis to figure out what something does, but I couldn't build it. Building and design's where your expertise comes in."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Rocky said.  
  
All eyes turned to him, "I don't want to sound dumb or anything, but what is electrokine-whatcha'ma-call-it?"  
  
"You're not dumb Rocky," Aisha said. "I don't know what it is either."  
  
"You're an electokinetic?" Trini asked.  
  
Mic nodded. "I have been since I was a child. Telepathy and a minor bit of teleportation too."  
  
"I thought that was just something from the comic books," Trini said.  
  
"Yeah, like Power Rangers," Mic smiled back at her.  
  
"Uh, is someone going to tell me what electrokinesis is or not?" Rocky insisted.  
  
Billy turned and looked at him, "Electrokinesis is the ability to manipulate electricity and electronics. Sometime it's called cyberpsionics." Then turning back to look at her, "She can literally reprogram a computer by simply touching it. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She shrugged, "You didn't ask."  
  
"This puts a whole new light on the situation." He turned to Jase and smiled, "I can at least admit when I'm wrong about something. As much as I would like to go, I'll stay."  
  
Jason gave him a surprised look, "Since when is it that easy to get you to agree to do something you don't want to."  
  
"Since someone can give me a logical and well thought out explanation of why it should be done."  
  
Jason turned to Ms. Storm, "Ma'am, I think I'm going to keep you around for a while. Anybody that can convince Billy he's wrong has to have something going for them."  
  
She smiled and looked at Kim, "I'm not sure, but I THINK I've been complimented. By a Naval Commander no less." She turned to her brother, "You taking notes brother-dear?"  
  
Ben just smiled at her, "Don't even go there Mic. I'm your big brother, I always get to argue with you. It's in the Big Brother's contract we all have to sign." He winked at Rocky, "Right Mr. DeSantos?"  
  
Rocky laughed, "Article four, paragraph three: "It is the sworn duty of all Big Brothers to make life difficult on their younger siblings- especially when they are female and attractive.""  
  
Mic bowed, "Why thank you for that compliment, Mr. DeSantos." She turned to Ben and said, "As for you." She then stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
Everyone laughed as the tenseness of moment was broken by the sibling interplay. Finally, Aisha spoke up, "Still, that doesn't help us. Who's going to talk to the dragons?"  
  
Billy watched Jason consider his options. He knew the Ranger leader would come to a decision fairly quickly; it was in his nature, but that he would worry over it until the mission was completed. He turned to Mic, "Has Teelo expressed any desire for a particular person?"  
  
Mic shook her head, "No."  
  
Smiling he said, "Good." Billy watched his lover- God it felt strange to finally consider him that after all these years- as he paced the floor. Finally, Jason looked up at the rest of the team and said, "All right, this is what we're going to do. Ms. Storm, you, Adam and Kim are going to visit the dragons. The rest of us are going to stay here and come up with a plan for dealing with Kilpatrick. I don't like the idea of him trying to kill us, or blow up our only defense for this planet."  
  
Next to him, he heard Ben mutter under his breath, "I knew I liked that man from the first moment I met him."  
  
"Kilpatrick?" Mic asked stunned. "In that case I'm staying."  
  
Jason shook his head, "No you're not." He looked over at her and said, "You volunteered for this mission, and even convinced Billy that he shouldn't go. I'm not going to let you let your personal feelings put the rest of this team at risk. Somehow I get the feeling that the reason he's been able to evade you two for so long is that you're too close to the situation. If he knows you as well as he seems to, then he's going to be ready to deal with what ever you come up with." Jason grinned, "The Power Rangers, on the other hand are an entirely different story. He has yet to deal with us. I think he may be in for a surprise."  
  
"But I'm not a Power Ranger." Mic Protested, "I'm not part of your team. I'm just support."  
  
"What ever gave you that idea? You don't have to HOLD the power to be a Ranger." Jason smiled over at Billy. "Just ask Billy. He did more good for the team without ever picking up a Power Coin or a Zeo Crystal than most of us do on the battlefield. Where the Power Rangers are concerned there are two things you should know. First is that there is no such thing as JUST SUPPORT. Second: once a Ranger always a Ranger."  
  
Mic smiled and looked at Billy, "At least he didn't say: We live for the one, we die for the one."  
  
Jason chuckled, "That too."  
  
"One other thing," Adam said. "I want Doctor Storm with us."  
  
Jason turned to him. "Why?"  
  
Adam shrugged, "Just a hunch, but I get the feeling we may need his services before this is done."  
  
Jason considered the request for a few moments. It was reasonable, and here at the Command Center they at least had access to the table for anything minor. Besides, both Trini and Billy had enough medical background they could handle anything that might come up. Finally he nodded, "Very well." He turned, "I'm putting Kimberly in charge of mission. The rest of you back her up."  
  
"Me?" Kim asked. "Since when am I in charge of anything?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Because this is negotiations and I can't think of anybody better at convincing somebody to do what you want than you."  
  
"If it's negotiators you want, you should send Trini and Zack. They are at least trained diplomats," Kim told him.  
  
Billy and Jase exchanged looks with Zack and all three turned to Kim in unison and said, "The best diplomat I know of is a fully charged phaser bank." All three men suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Great," Mic said. "You three are as bad him," she pointed to her brother. "He quotes Wonder Woman, you quote Star Trek. Doesn't anybody watch or read anything other than Science Fiction?"  
  
Jason smiled, "We all do, but that's just one of our favorite quotes." He turned back to Kim, "Yes, they're professional diplomats, but I have a hunch that what we need here is less diplomacy and more heart and spirit. Those things, you have in spades."  
  
The first Pink Ranger blushed deeply. "Why thank you, Jason." She smiled and turned to Adam and said, "You heard that didn't you hubby-dear? I'm in charge."  
  
Adam looked over at Jason, "I'll get you for this Bro. Just wait."  
  
Jason laughed, "I'm sure you will." Then he turned back to the room, "Ms. Storm, if you'd inform our guest that we'll be leaving first thing in the morning- say Oh seven hundred." Billy took a moment to check the clock on the wall. Twenty-two hundred hours. It had now officially been sixty hours since he'd had more that about an hour's sleep.  
  
"That's seven a.m. for us civilians," Kim grumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Teelo watched as the woman called Mic entered the part of the cavern these called a "room". He was surprised at all the complex "machinery"- another term he was coming to grips with- that filled it. These humans had managed to mold their environment without using phyre. It was truly amazing.  
  
"Teelo, we've talked it over. Adam, Kim, and I are going with you to meet the other dragons." She shook her head, "Maybe we can work something out here that's beneficial to both sides."  
  
"I think the Council will be willing to work with you. After all, you ARE the first intelligent species we've encountered in the galaxy."  
  
Mic smiled, "I wonder how the Triforians and the Aquitians feel about that?"  
  
"Who are the Triforians and Aquitians?" Teelo asked. There was much for him to learn.  
  
"They're alien races from other planets. They think we are parasites, living off your people," Mic said. Teelo detected a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"You are not fond of these people?" he asked.  
  
Mic laughed, "Does it show that much?"  
  
Teelo smiled, "Only a little." He gave her a confused look. These small forms were confusing. The emotions that poured through their bodies were chaotic, and confusing. There was so much power there, confined in so little space. He wondered how they coped with it all. However, he asked, "Why do you dislike them?"  
  
Mic shook hear head, "I don't know. I guess because they were willing to turn their backs on earth, on Billy and the other Rangers." She sighed, "They were willing to let us die to protect your people."  
  
"But you don't hate us?" Teelo asked. "After all, we were the ones killing you."  
  
"No," she said. "You were doing what was natural for you. You didn't know we were here. When you found out that we were here, you were willing to listen. They aren't."  
  
"I see," He sighed, "Perhaps it is best you go with me in your- what did you call them?- your 'Zords."  
  
"I think that might be a good idea," Mic told him. "However, I don't have a 'Zord. I may be a cyberpsi, but I'm not a recipient of the Power, so I can't interface with them." She held her hands out to her sides, "With me, what you see is what you get."  
  
He smiled, "What I see is interesting."  
  
He noticed her color, her face becoming redder. She looked down at her feet, "Are you making a pass at me, Teelo?"  
  
Teelo didn't understand, "What is a pass?"  
  
She smiled and laughed, "Never mind." Looking up she told him, "We're leaving just after sunrise tomorrow. I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"Perhaps rest would be a good idea," Teelo told her. Maintaining this form was tiring him.  
  
~*~  
  
Rocky slipped under the cool sheets next to his wife. He was exhausted, he'd been up for almost three days and it was starting to take its toll on him. Lying back he closed his eyes, and let himself begin to slip off to sleep. As he slowly answered the call of the mountain lake in his dreams he felt a hand dance slowly across his chest, down his abdomen to gently flitter between his thighs. Tired as he was, he felt an odd stirring.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked into the face of his wife. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him with a hunger that excited him. He felt her passion suddenly wash over him like plunging into a river of hot lava. Pulling the woman to him, he kissed her solidly, groaning as she pressed her body to him. //I want you Rocky!// her voice said in his mind. //Now!//  
  
Suddenly, he felt her hands rip away his boxers as she shoved him back down. Throwing her legs over his she straddled his form as she pinned him to his pillow with a passionate kiss that took his breath away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kimberly Park couldn't figure out what it was, but for some reason her motor was running faster than a teenager on prom night. She waited until Adam came out of the bathroom, yawing. As her husband reached for the light switch next to their bed, she said, "Oh Adam,"  
  
Adam smiled at her and turned to look, "Yeah?"  
  
Smiling she pulled her hand from under the covers and dropped her night gown. "You're not too sleepy are you?" She smiled at the slow blush that rose in her husband. One of the things that she loved about him was his natural shyness, and for some reason the vulnerability he showed when it came to the surface, really set her motor to running on high.  
  
"Uh, no." he said with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
She leaned into him, and kissed him solidly. "I'm sure we can figure out something to do with whatever pops up." She found herself giggling like a schoolgirl as she pressed her body against his.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wanna' fool around?" Trini asked Zack with a look of mischief in her eyes. A look Zack had seen rarely of late- one that he was glad to see again. He loved his wife dearly, but there were times of late when their careers had made their chances to express that love few and far between.  
  
Zack grinned back at her. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Good," she said. "For some reason, I'm REALLY in the mood tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Billy settled into his bed, really wishing he wasn't alone. The more he thought about it, the more he really wished he and Jase had been able to finish what they'd started earlier. Just as well, I guess. In the mood I'm in, it would probably be close to dawn before I settled down.  
  
He closed his eyes and vainly tried to force from his mind the image of Jason, bare-chested and lying in his bed. The longer he lay there, the more he felt the desire in him rise. Finally when it reached a fevered pitch, he threw the covers from his body saying, "The worst he can do is toss me out on my ear."  
  
Not bothering with a shirt, he buckled his web belt as he opened the door only to run headlong into a wall of Jason shaped muscle. "I. uh. thought we might could finish what we started earlier," Jason said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I had much the same idea," Billy grinned back at him.  
  
"Good," Jase replied as he pulled Billy into a kiss that sent shivers down the Blue Ranger's spine. After that kiss, Billy lost all coherent thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty-two thousand three hundred miles in space, two battle cruisers took up geosynchronous orbit around the Earth. On the main bridge of the Triforian craft, Lord Trey, Prince of the Realm, and holder of the Gold Ranger Powers was going over the report Jason had sent up to him. "I don't believe it," he finally said to woman in white behind him. "No race in the galaxy has ever been able to make contact with the dragons, and here the humans are claiming to have done so."  
  
Delphine smiled, an unnerving sight coming from a being with that many teeth in her mouth, "They ARE quite resourceful, you know."  
  
Trey looked over at the leader of the Aquitian Rangers, "How did we come to this point Delphine? The Earth Rangers have always acted honorably. Why are we now on opposite sides of an issue?" Trey was disturbed over the fact that he'd had to fire on the man who'd saved his life by taking the Gold Powers temporarily. Jason and the Earth Rangers had literally saved his world by protecting the Gold Powers and he felt this was a poor way to repay them.  
  
"Politics Trey," Delphine told him. "As Rangers of Aquitar, or Triforia we answer to our governments. Earth has no central government and therefore the Rangers are a rogue force. That's why they must protect their identities." She sighed, "And I have to say that Jason and his Rangers HAVE acted honorably. It's just that their honor and ours are at cross purposes here."  
  
Trey looked over at her, and considered his next question very carefully. Finally, he said, "Are WE on the wrong side Delphine? Are we letting the prejudice the rest of the galaxy has toward humans color our own actions?" He leaned back in his chair, "They ARE fighting for their lives. Would we be willing to take the order to roll over and die, just because the galactic governments told us to?"  
  
She looked at him, "I'm not sure. I do know that we are at least in the position that we have a standing in the galactic community. They don't. Outside of the Rangers, they don't' have the defenses to protect themselves, so the Galactic Council can dictate anything they want, and the humans have no choice but to comply or be destroyed."  
  
Trey gave her a long look, "And would you carry out that order? Would you kill the planet that saved yours?"  
  
"I am a Ranger. I will do my duty," she said.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not so sure that in doing our duty, we're not besmirching the name of Ranger."  
  
She smiled, "Now you're starting to sound like Cestro."  
  
"Cestro may have a point," Trey said. "Think about it, Delphine. I understand that the Council has sent a Hafar dreadnaught. Supposedly, it's to back us up, since this ship was damaged by Billy Cranston's planetary defense battery. I think it's to make sure we do our job, that maybe the Ranger code doesn't take precedence over the Galactic Council's orders."  
  
Delphine appeared disturbed by his news. She took a moment to consider his words before replying, "I do not deal well with Hafar. They tend to shoot first and ask questions later- if at all."  
  
"Exactly, they may come into orbit and start blasting away," Trey told her.  
  
Delphine raised a brow ridge, "They do that before your deadline, and I'm going to park my dreadnaught in a very high orbit and watch. Cestro has been studying the defensive bolt they fired from the Command Center. It carried the full energy potential of Earth's magnetic field. Note even Pyramidus can stand against that kind of firepower for long."  
  
Trey leaned forward and said, "I just hope Jason Scott is successful. If he has contacted the Dragons, then that fact will carry much weight with the Council."  
  
"I agree. We became rather fond of Billy Cranston during his stays on Aquitar. I would not want to serve aboard the instrument of his death." 


	20. Disaster Strikes

Ben watched at the Rangers came into the commissary- or at least what was left of it. Although the damage to the hidden areas of the base had been minimal, the more public accessible sections had been damaged extensively. Fortunately, the little AI Mic and Bill had repaired had been working overtime repairing the sections the Rangers would need.   
  
All of the aforementioned rangers seemed refreshed and rested, which was more than he could say for himself. He'd been up for almost seventy-two hours by the time he'd gone to bed and had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Of course, just because he'd fallen asleep didn't mean it had been good sleep. He'd had nightmares all night long- nightmares about the Caribbean Princess, nightmares about his crash in Anchorage, and nightmares about Mic and Kilpatrick. All in all, his sleep had been anything but restful.   
  
Bill sat down next to him, with a plate piled high with food, and Ben wondered if he was experiencing another phyre surge. He had the strangest lopsided grin on his face. "I take it you finally got some rest?"  
  
Bill just grinned at him, "Evidently more than you did."  
  
"I had nightmares all night," Ben told him.   
  
Bill's nodded seeming to understand, "Your wife again?"  
  
"Among other things," Ben told him not really wanting to talk about it. Even after fifteen years, the memory of Melissa's death was painful. Of all the people he'd ever met, only Bill Cranston seemed to understand what it was like to feel the loss of someone so deeply that even to speak about them was painful. "I take it you got some sleep."  
  
Bill blushed deeply and shook his head, "I didn't sleep that much, but I'm rested."  
  
Ben chuckled and told him, "In case I haven't said so, congratulations. I'm glad to see you're finally getting some happiness in your life."  
  
"Does it show that much?" Bill asked.  
  
"Only to those of us who know you," Ben told him. He smiled, "I like Commander Scott, I think you two are a good match."  
  
Bill chuckled, "Now you sound like your sister."  
  
"I guess after all these years, she's rubbed off on me." Ben replied. "She's a good kid, even if she does irritate me all the time."  
  
"Ben, Mic is anything BUT a kid," Billy admonished him. He understood that his friend was a lot like Jason in his own way. He wanted to take care of others, always looking for responsibilities to take on. He as the quintessential big brother.  
  
"She'll always be my kid sister, Bill. She'll always be the little girl who used to give me grief about my television habits," Ben said. "I don't care if we live to be a thousand, she'll still be my little sister."  
  
Bill smiled at him and said, "Well, your kid sister seems to be keeping time with a dragon now."  
  
"I know," Ben smiled. "But at least it's not Kilpatrick."  
  
"You never did tell me what happened there," Bill said.  
  
Ben laughed at his old friend. "I'll make a deal with you. When we get back, if you tell me about that mind shield you tried to develop, I'll tell you about Kilpatrick."  
  
Bill smiled, "That might be worth the embarrassment."  
  
"What might be worth the embarrassment?" Commander Scott asked sitting down next to Bill.  
  
"Just a running joke between Bill and I commander," Ben told him.  
  
The dark eyed man smiled at Ben, and flashed him a huge smile. "Call me Jason, Doctor."  
  
Ben laughed at him, "In that case call me Ben." He looked over at the two men and realized that they was almost glowing with some inner fire. He paid close attention to Jason. He seemed different somehow, as if he was beginning to draw on a power outside himself and his phyre. Briefly, Ben wondered what it was.  
  
Jason smiled and seemed to notice Ben's scrutiny. Smiling he asked, "Something interesting you Ben?"  
  
Ben shrugged, "Just wondering how your adaptation to the phyre is coming along. I would very much like to get some readings on you when I get back from this mission."  
  
"What is it about you doctors, always wanting to poke and prod?" Jason asked, a smile on his face making it clear that he was only teasing Ben.  
  
"It's in the training I think," Ben told him.   
  
"Excuse me," Bill said getting up from the table, his plate in hand. "I think I'll get something else to eat." Ben noticed that his friend had devoured an entire plate full of food in just a few minutes. Again, Ben wondered if Jason wasn't the only one whose phyre was readjusting their body.  
  
"You know he's been breaking his heart over you ever since I've known him." Ben leaned forward, and looked deep into the eyes of the man across from him. "I don't know if you know this, Commander but you have made him extremely happy. Please don't hurt him anymore than he already has been."  
  
"Trust me Ben, I don't plan on it," Jason said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he took Ben's words seriously. "Billy and I have a lot to make up for- both of us."  
  
Ben smiled, "Good, I'd hate to have to hurt you."  
  
~*~  
Jason watched the two dragonzords take off carrying his friends, both old and new. Standing next to him, were the rest of the Rangers, Billy standing at his side. He could feel the phyre reach out and grow stronger, binding them together in some way he had yet to understand. Looking to his left he saw Tommy, and Kat; Rocky, and Aisha; and Zack and Trini, once again together as a team. "They'll be okay, Jase," Billy said to him.  
  
"I know. I'm just wondering if WE'RE going to be okay," he turned to look at Billy, "If EARTH is going to be okay."  
  
Billy smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "The damage to Earth has already been done, Jase. I believe that the dragons have irrevocably altered the geo-political balance of the globe. There has been too much death, too much damage. Now, we have to make sure that we survive as a people." He looked up at the departing dragonzords, "And I think you've sent the right people to assure that will happen. If anyone can convince the dragons that we are sentient and are desirous of an alliance, it's Kimberly."  
  
Jason smiled at his lover, "She does have a certain way about her. That's why I picked her to be in charge."  
  
"I think you may have startled Adam by doing that," Billy shook his head and smiled, "Actually, I don't think he'll ever forgive you for it."  
  
"You may have a point there, Bro."  
~*~  
"Just keep her on a steady course behind Teelo," Ben told Kim as he looked over the Pink Ranger's shoulder watching the readout on the console that Billy had installed. The readout let the 'zords follow Teelo's phyre signature even as he teleported- or as he called it: folded space.  
  
"Got it, Doc," the small brunette smiled up at him keeping her eye on the readout. "I've been doing this for quite a while." With the exception of Jason and his years as a Top Gun pilot, Kimberly was the one Ranger who had the most experience piloting aircraft. Kimberly had even helped Tommy adapt to thinking in three dimensions instead of two after the transfer to Ninjetti powers. Even today, she blushed at the thoughts of some of their quieter moments in the Falconzord. Of course all that was behind her now that she was more than happily married to Adam.  
  
"I'm sure you are a capable pilot, Mrs. Park. I didn't mean to impugn your abilities," the man grinned at her.   
  
She winked at him, "Good. Otherwise I'd feel compelled to prove to you that I'm as good as I say."  
  
He laughed, "I think we can do without that. I had a rather large breakfast, and would like to keep it inside me a little while longer if you don't mind."  
  
Both laughed and settled into and easy silence as Kimberly kept the huge 'zord on an even course as they followed the great ice blue dragon in front of them. After long moments of silent contemplation, Kimberly asked, "So, how do you feel about this whole mission?"  
  
Ben shrugged, "I'm actually looking forward to meeting this Council of Dragons. It sounds interesting." His expression becoming serious he added, "I'm for anything that will help us stop the dragons and deal with the Alien Rangers."  
  
"You can say that again," Kim shook her head, "I can't believe the Aquitian Rangers turned against us. I mean they at least owe Billy for saving their whole planet."  
  
"Sometimes," Ben said, "duty forces us to do things we would rather not." There was such a sad note to his voice that it was clear he'd had experience with that kind of duty.  
  
Kim shook her head, "I can't imagine any kind of duty that would require letting people die."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the city of Dunkirk?" Ben asked.  
  
She nodded, "It's in England isn't it."  
  
Ben nodded. "During the World War Two, the Allied Forces had broken the German secret code, but the Germans didn't know it. The Allies intercepted a message that indicated that the city of Dunkirk was going to be bombed. Churchill was forced with the option of saving the city by evacuating it, which would let the Germans know that we'd broken their code. If they knew that we'd broken the code, then they would have changed it and that would have put other forces in the field in danger. So he had to let the whole city be bombed to protect the greater good of continuing to get information from them."  
  
Kim nodded, "I think I understand. Still, I would have thought the Aquitians would have cut us a little more slack than that."  
  
Ben shrugged, "Perhaps they did what they could. When Cestro warned Billy, he at least put us on our guard, and put himself in jeopardy."  
  
"I hadn't thought about that." She turned to face him, "You don't think he's been stripped of being a Ranger because of it, do you?"  
  
Ben shrugged, "I don't know. I do know that if Jason, Bill, or I had done something like that, then we'd be in the brig now. The military doesn't take lightly to what they consider treason, and what Cestro did could definitely be described as that."  
  
"I guess I hadn't considered that," she shuddered. "I'd hate to think that Cestro was being punished for helping us."  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it Carliss?" Trey looked up from the document he was reading and asked his chamberlain. The man had served his family for years and had been granted a lot more leeway than most of his servants.  
  
"The Hafaar have dropped out of hyperspace," the man said- distaste apparent in his voice.  
  
"And you don't approve?" Trey asked with a smile.  
  
"I am uncomfortable dealing with the Haffar. They are not known for their restraint, and I have the impression that subtly and restraint are going to be the key to dealing with this particular Ranger team."  
  
Trey laughed at his chamberlain and old friend, "I think that you have pretty much summed up the situation." He leaned back in his chair and asked, "What are your suggestions Carliss?"  
  
The old man smiled, "I am but a chamberlain My Lord. I'm neither a diplomat nor a warrior."  
  
"But you are a trusted friend," Trey told him, "and I value your input." He looked around the cabin and smiled, "And you understand politics better than anybody I know."  
  
The old man smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you My Lord." He looked down to the floor as if he could see the Earth under his feet. "Give Jason Scott the time he needs. Push the rules, stall, do what ever it takes, and then back him up with the Galactic Council. Don't let this become the world where the Rangers turned on each other."  
  
Trey smiled, "Believe me Carliss that is exactly what I'm trying to avoid." He stood, and looked around, "Let's go and deal with the Haffar.  
  
Leaving the room he made his way to the forward section of the cruiser. In a matter of minutes he was striding onto the bridge in time to see the Haffar dreadnaught take up a Trojan position between his own ship and the Aquitian vessel. Beside him, Carliss said, "It looks like a flying gun. Someone needs to teach the Haffar how to build ships."  
  
"I would really rather they didn't," Trey said. "They're aggressive enough without the added impetus of ships that are harder to kill."  
  
"Sir," Trey's tactical officer interrupted, "Two 'zords appear to be pursuing a dragon."  
  
"What!?" Trey asked.  
  
"A dragon has taken flight from the Ranger's Command Center. Two 'zords appear to be in pursuit."  
  
"Tactical," Trey said looking up as the holo-tank displayed the Black and Pink Dragonzords following along behind a rather large ice blue dragon. "Get me Jason," he told the communications specialist. Turning back to the tactical officer, "Have they charged weapons? What's their speed?"  
  
"No sir, they're keeping pace with the dragon sir, but they haven't charged weapons," the tactical officer told him. "According my readouts, they are just below soundspeed. They appear to be pacing the dragon sir."  
  
"Sir, I've got Red Ranger One on standby," the communication specialist said.  
  
"Sir," the tactical officer said, "the Haffar are charging their weapons. They've got a weapon's lock on one of the Dragonzords."  
  
"Open me a direct frequency to that Dragonzord," Trey said quickly. Turning back to the communications specialist, he added, "And tell the Haffar to stand down."  
  
"Too late sir, they're firing."  
  
Trey looked up to the holo-tank to see a Haffar particle bolt slam into the lead Dragonzord. He saw it rock under the blast as its wings shuddered and then disintegrated. Trey looked over at his helmsman, "Move the Trianguls between the Haffar and the planet," he ordered. "Bring all weapons bear. Tell them if they fire another shot, we'll blow them from the sky," he told the communications specialist.  
  
"Sir?" both crewmen asked simultaneously.  
  
"Just do it," he said grimly, "And put Jason on."  
  
"You better have a good reason why one of your ships just fired on our 'Zord's Trey," Jason's voice was cold. He watched as the burly Red Ranger turned to someone behind him. "Billy, disable that cruiser- both of them."  
  
"Yes sir," someone behind him said.  
  
"Helmsman, belay that last order, get us out of range of that cannon."  
  
"Aye sir," the woman replied. Trey felt the ship shudder under him as she did her job. On the holo-tank, he saw the Haffar ship hit by a blast from the Command Center. It's main engine suddenly flared, and spun off from the body trailing sparks and ionic discharge with it.  
  
"Haffar ship is activating it's teleporters."  
  
"Up or down, Lieutenant?" Trey asked.  
  
"They've acquired the pilot and one passenger from the damaged Pink Dragonzord," the tactical officer replied.  
  
"Sir, I'm getting a transmission from the second Dragonzord to their Command Center."  
  
"Put it on the tank."  
  
"It's audio only," the specialist said.   
  
An instant later the voice of the Black Ranger he knew from Earth came over the speaker, "Jason, you tell the Triforians to give them back, or Mic and I are going to in to get them."  
  
"Stand-by Black Ranger Two," Jason was saying from the Command Center. "Billy, see if you can use the 'Morphin Grid and bring them back."  
  
"Jase, I can't get a lock on them. That second ship must have some kind dampening device," Trey heard Billy say.  
  
"Jase," another voice that Trey didn't recognized said, "The Aquitians have climbed to higher orbit, and the Triforians are moving out of range."  
  
"Trey!" Jason demanded.  
  
"I'm here, Jason," Trey answered.  
  
"Just what the hell is going on?! You promised me at least a week. Why did one of your ships fire on us on our way to the negotiations?" Jason asked.  
  
"It wasn't us, Jason. It was the Haffar," Trey replied.  
  
"Haffar huh?" another voice he didn't recognize came from the audio only section of the holo-tank. "I'll be sure to put that on their memorial when I'm done with them. Adam, take this bucket of bolts into orbit."  
  
"One bucket of bolts in orbit," Adam said. "Taking Black Ranger Two to Morphin' Grid in three, two, one, gone…." The black 'zord on the screen disappeared.  
  
Trey heard their technician Billy say, "Jason, I think you'd better get Trey to give them back, or Mic and Adam won't leave a Haffar ship with it's hull intact. Remember Jase, Mic helped me build these 'zords. She may not be able to interface with them, but she knows them inside out. AND she IS a cyberpsi."  
  
Jason turned to face the holo-tank, "Trey, I want my people back unharmed."   
  
"Sir," the tactical officer said, "The dragon just winked out and reappeared off the port bow of the Haffar ship. Sir the 'Zord's off the starboard bow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Genesis

Kim awoke with a splitting headache and the world around her spinning. As the room slowly stopped rotating, she could make out the doctor's face above her. "I see you finally decided to wake up," he smiled.  
  
She shook her head, and immediately regretted it as it threatened to explode. "I'm still not sure it was a good idea," she said. Looking around at the bare room, she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Ben shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think we're aboard the alien space ship." He smiled at her, "I wouldn't exactly say we're safe."  
  
She chuckled, "Good, Ford Prefect you're not." Sitting up she looked around her. The room was sparsely furnished with only two small benches along the wall and what looked like some kind of alien toilet contraption in the middle. She realized that evidently their captors were much larger than humans as all the furnishing were about twice as large as she was accustomed. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
Ben smiled at her, "There's a door on the far end of the wall, but I wasn't sure if I should try and break through it just yet. From what I can hear of the klaxons, I would guess that this ship has taken some pretty serious damage. So far, nobody has come to check on us."  
  
She smiled back at him and nodded, "That would be Billy's doing I guess. I thought I overheard Jason tell him to disable the ship."  
  
"Well, he seems to have done a pretty good job," Ben said as she got up and walked to the door. It was only a vague outline in the wall, its seam barely visible. She pushed against it hard and realized that even the strength the phyre treatments had given her wasn't going to be enough to open it.  
  
"We need to get out of here," she said. Pounding her fist against the wall in frustration, she noticed the communicator still there. Looking over at the doctor she said, "I wonder why they didn't take these from us?"  
  
"Probably because they're blocking communications," Ben suggested.  
  
Kim tried the device to no avail and gave up in disgust. "I wonder?" the doctor began.  
  
"Wonder what?" Kim asked.  
  
"Adam was talking to Teelo with phyrespeak. I wonder if you could talk to Jason or Billy that way," he shrugged. "It was just a thought."  
  
She laughed, and said, "Good idea." Then pulling her will to her, she concentrated on her friends, //Jason, Billy, can you hear me?//  
  
//Kim? Is that you?// she heard Adam's voice. //Are you all right? Is the doctor with you? Is he all right?//  
  
//Yeah, it's me, and we both are all right. A little shook up, but all right, I guess. We seem to be in some sort of jail cell.//  
  
//Can you get out?// Adam asked her, then said, //Wait a minute.// She could literally feel her husband talking to someone else. Finally he sent to her, //McKenzie says to tell Ben that it's imperative that you two get out of there. Billy says that the ship's about to…// whatever else he was about to say was lost as a shudder went through the ship shaking both Kim and the doctor off their feet. //It looks like they're losing altitude fast.// Adam's mind voice was almost frantic. //Get out of there now!//  
  
Kim tore herself from the mental link and looked over to where Ben seemed to be considering something. He said, "I get the feeling that this ship is currently engaged in some kind of catastrophic emergency procedures."  
  
Kim nodded at him, "Adam says the ship's losing altitude."  
  
Ben just nodded at her and looked at the ceiling. "Then our acceleration will increase until we either burn up in the atmosphere or hit the ground at terminal velocity," he said with a note of resignation. She could see him come to some kind of conclusion. Finally he gave her a steely look and almost growled at her, "You tell anybody about this and I'll make sure I lose your shot records." Kim realized that the man was actually blushing. He said to nobody in particular, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."  
  
Kim asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm getting us out of this mess." He smiled, "Just don't laugh, and stand back."  
  
"Look Doc, no offense but I couldn't break that door down, I doubt you can by running into it."  
  
He shook his head at her, "I'm not going to run at it." He stood with his feet apart, arms out to his side. Then twisted back to face the side wall, "I'm going to use something else. Just don't laugh."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," she started as he suddenly twisted back in the opposite direction and began to spin. For a split second she thought he was out of his mind but then that thought was interrupted by a brilliant flash of light that completely obscured him from sight.   
  
When the light faded, Doctor Storm was gone. In his place stood a tall buxom red-head in a spandex one-piece bathing suit, blue cape, white boots, a tiara and some sort of large bracers. She was blushing deep red as she growled in a rich melodious voice, "Let's just say that I'm God's proof to the universe that he has a sense of humor." Striding over to the door, she looked at Kim and winked, "Just be careful what you wish for, you might get it." Leaning back she kicked the door once. With a scream of tearing metal it suddenly buckled under her boot and slammed through the far wall. Turning to Kim, the woman said, "Let's go find your husband and my sister and get off this bucket of bolts."  
  
~*~  
Aboard the Aquitian dreadnaught, Delphine heard Cestro report, "There's been an energy spike on the Haffar ship. It looks like someone just downloaded half the Morphin' Grid into their brig."  
  
"What?" Delphine asked. "What kind of energy spike?"  
  
The disgraced ranger replied, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Its power signature is off the scale. I would say it was some kind of mega-zord."  
  
"In the brig of a starship?" Delphine asked in disbelief.   
  
"I'm only reporting what the sensors show, Delphine," Cestro said defensively. Once again, Delphine wondered if maybe she'd gone too far in reprimanding him. He was after all simply warning another Ranger of danger- even if the danger came from the Galactic Council.  
  
"I'm not questioning your readings Cestro, just the incredulity of the situation," she told him. "Can you get a reading on the Ranger and her passenger?"  
  
"I've got Kimberly, but I can't find any purely human readings anywhere on the ship. Just Kimberly and this new energy source."  
  
"Can you break through the Haffar screens to teleport them over here?" Delphine asked.  
  
She watched as Cestro worked frantically at the console to carry out her orders. Finally, he gave her a frustrated look. "I can get Kimberly, but NOT her passenger. The lock just keeps slipping off him/her/it as if I were trying teleport a piece of a neutronium."  
  
Delphine nodded, "THAT is one thing we don't need on the ship." She gave Cestro an encouraging look, "Keep trying."  
  
"Yes, Delphine."  
  
~*~  
  
Teelo had sensed the attack on his friends before it actually happened. He banked hard and dove to intercept the falling vehicle, but then felt space fold around the two Rangers to take them to one of the strange masses in orbit. Without thinking, he folded space to follow them, appearing just a few wingspans from the strange craft.   
  
He noticed that not more than a few heartbeats later the black dragonzord appeared with the craft between them. He raked his phyresight over the craft, finding only the one pink female's signature along with the strange phyre of the one they called doctor. He could feel the phyrebond between the two beings who piloted the black and pink dragonzords. He didn't exactly know what to call these beings, they called themselves human and they weren't dragons, but they were in someway related- they were _dragonkin_ . Still, the bond between the ones called Kimberly and Adam was strong, and the least he could do was help Adam retrieve his mate. Suddenly his phyresight detected a flare up of power from the craft below him.   
  
He watched as the black dragonzord eased itself forward toward the plummeting vessel, and matched its course. //_Teelo, I'm going to get as close to that ship as I can and try to keep it from crashing._ // Adam's phyrevoice told him.  
  
//_I'll see what I can do to help_,// Teelo sent back. //_I can see your phyre-mate deep in the bowels of that thing. Do you want me to fold space and bring them out of there?_//  
  
//_You can do that?_// Adam asked.  
  
//_Void is not one of my elements, but all dragons have enough mastery over it to at least fold space. I could bring them to me. Is there anything I should know before I do it?_// he asked.  
  
//_Can you put them in my 'zord?_// Adam asked.  
  
Teelo thought about it. He'd never tried to open a space fold between two places when he wasn't located in at least one of them. He wasn't sure he if he could or not. Finally, he said, //_To be sure, I'd have to go there first myself. Then I could bring us all to your 'zord._//  
  
He could almost sense Adam nodding his head, //_Mic says she'll meet you there._//  
  
  
Teelo watched as the black dragonzord banked- he wondered why it did that in space where there was no air to use to turn- and then closed once again with the giant vessel, this time on its ventral surface. Before he folded out, he watched as the being named Adam put his craft between the mass and the planet below, and slowly tried to brake its descent.   
  
~*~  
Mic reached across the depths of distance between herself and where she sensed her brother, and willed herself there. In a familiar blur of motion the 'zord disappeared from around her and then reformed into a juncture in the corridors of the space ship. She realized that the same field that was preventing Bill from locking onto Kim and Ben had distorted her teleport. She was lucky she wasn't stuck in a bulkhead somewhere or trying to breathe hard vacuum. Best guess they were two or three decks below her.  
  
A noise to her left was the only warning she got before a bolt of energy screamed down the corridor toward her. Diving forward and rolling she dodged several more shots before coming to a stop. Shaking her head, she wondered aloud, "Did these guys graduate from the Storm Trooper School of Marksmanship or something? If their gunner is as good as they are, they probably hit Kim's 'Zord by accident."  
  
She pulled the ion blaster she'd taken from the 'zord's armory just before teleporting and threw off the safety. Looking around the corner, she saw several large forms come rumbling down the halls toward her. They looked like bipedal lizards on steroids. They were a good eight feet tall, and six feet wide. Each of them was carrying a wicked looking gun that looked like it doubled as a club.   
  
She squeezed off three quick shots- each one hitting a different assailant with no effect- before ducking behind the cover of the corridor again. "Damn, just what I need- overgrown sleestacks with Kill-O-Zap guns."  
  
Again there was the sound of their weapons discharging and she watched in horror as a whole corner of the corridor above her was blasted away by another barrage of shots. "This is not good," she told herself as the ship shuddered under her. When she felt the acceleration below her feet suddenly decrease, she realized what Adam was trying to do. "Damn it boy, that's a fighter craft, not a tugboat! It can't take that kind of strain for long."  
  
Borrowing an idea from an old science fiction show she'd once seen, she closed the main aperture of her blaster, set the discharge for continuous beam, and jammed the trigger closed. She could feel the heat in the weapon begin to build as she slowly counted to four and then tossed the weapon around the corner. Diving for cover she was rewarded with searing blast of heat and force that rocked the whole corridor.   
  
She looked around the corner to see the forms of dead Haffar splattered all over the bulkheads, and a four feet in diameter hole in the deck below where they once stood. Creeping forward, she looked down the hole to see the forms of Genesis, and Kimberly in hand to hand combat with those creeps.   
  
~*~  
Kimberly didn't have too much time to digest what she'd seen the doctor do. As soon as they'd cleared the corridor, they'd been surrounded by several of the biggest damn lizards she'd ever seen. It was worse than fighting cogs, or tengas, or putties. These guys didn't disappear in a convulsive jumble when you hit them. They hit back- hard.  
  
Over the next five minutes the two women(?) had fought their way slowly out of what she assumed was the brig of the alien vessel. It was one of the nastiest fights she'd ever been in. No quarter was asked and none was given. She was bruised and sore, and was favoring her right knee where one of the Haffar had kicked her.   
  
Suddenly, the ceiling above the group in front of them exploded downward hurling shrapnel throughout the room. Kimberly was surprised when the woman at her side lashed out faster than her eye could follow and deflected the pieces flying toward her on the large bracers she was wearing. As she recovered her shock a small red-head appeared in the hole above them. "Hey Bro, quit playing and let's go. Adam's 'zord can't handle trying to brake this thing too much longer?"  
  
The woman at her side and looked at her and then at Mic before saying, "Take Kim and get out of here. You know you can't teleport me when I'm like this."  
  
"All right let's go Princess, I'm here to rescue you," the woman dropped her hand for Kim to take. "And no storm trooper jokes."  
  
Kim looked back as the woman who used to be Doctor Storm turned toward a sound from down the hall. "We can't just leave him- her?- whatever."  
  
"Come on Princess, I'll come back and get Genesis just as soon as you're safely with your husband. She can hold on a little longer." Kim didn't like the idea of leaving a civilian behind, no matter how well she seemed to be able to handle herself. "I don't have time for this," Mic said as she suddenly reached through the bulkhead, grabbed Kim by the hair and then the world dissolved around them in a blur.   
  
The next thing Kim knew, she was standing behind Adam in the black dragonzord. It sounded like it was coming apart at the seams. "What," Kim asked in surprise, "how did we get here?"  
  
"Handy-dandy, all purpose teleportation," Mic smiled at her. Then the woman looked around and said, "Where's Teelo?"  
  
Adam pushed the yoke forward, and Kim felt the 'zord tear free from under the alien vessel as he banked right. Pulling up hard, he brought the 'zord over so he was pacing the falling craft. "He's gone to get Ben."  
  
"He doesn't know what to look for," Kim protested.  
  
"The Doc can't have changed that much since the last time I saw him," Adam protested.  
  
"Oh yes he has," Kim said.   
  
"Trust me, he has," Mic repeated and then added, "But Teelo knows what to look for. He may be a dragon, but he ain't stupid."  
  
"Well, he'd better hurry, because that ship isn't going to last much long…" before Adam could finish his sentence, a brilliant blue dragon suddenly came bursting from the interior of the ship, clutching between its claws a sphere of self-contained air, with a human female within it.   
  
"Let's get out of here," Kim said as the alien ship began to break up around then.  
  



	22. Posturning

Jason watched the screen as the dragon came bursting from the dying Hafar ship carrying the redheaded woman in a globe of hardened air. Looking over at Billy he said, "Do you still have Trey on the line?"  
  
The Blue Ranger nodded, his years of military service evident as he answered, "Yes, sir."  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow at the answer before realizing that Billy had reacted in the professional manner that his use of a command tone required, and not on anything personal. Smiling he said, "Put him on the holo-tank. Please."  
  
Billy smiled back and said, Transferring communications to the holo-tank in three, two, one."  
  
The mists in the tank coalesced into the image of the Triforian bridge. Trey was sitting at his command console while all around him, there were people scrambling. Jason's voice tightened as he demanded, "Trey, do you want to tell me why you fired on Kim's Zord or do I have Billy blow you out of the sky and be done with it? You promised me one week. What gives?"  
  
"Jason, my word as a Ranger, I the Hafar fired without warning, and completely of their own accord," Trey told him. "Do you and your people require medical aid?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, we're fine." He looked over at the readouts Billy was feeding to the holo-tank. All the Rangers were healthy and accounted for. Dr. Storm's reading were confusing and off the charts, but he seemed to be okay. Jason briefly wondered who the woman was that Teelo was carrying. He looked back at the Triforian Ranger, "We WERE on our way to meet with the Dragon's Council of Phyre."  
  
"Ranger Command, this is Black Ranger Two," Adam's voice came over the speaker.   
  
Jason turned to Billy and nodded. The holo-tank screen split to show the cockpit of Adam's Zord. There were five forms in the screen, but Jase saw no signs of Dr. Storm. Adam continued, "Jason, are we going through with this mission or are we going to let a bunch of nosy aliens stop us from making peace with the dragons?"  
  
"Adam," Jason asked, "Where's Dr. Storm?"  
  
Kim looked over at the red-head and nodded before leaning into the mic, "He's in the back getting patched up. He's a little scuffed up right now." Behind her, both Ms. Storm and the tall red-head smiled.  
  
Jason understood that there was more than they felt comfortable broadcasting where the Triforians and the Aquitians might be able to intercept. He nodded, "You in any condition to make it?"  
  
"Right as rain," Adam said. "Ms. Storm and Billy do good work when it comes to auto repair systems."  
  
Jason smiled and winked over at Billy, "Okay, proceed." He turned to and faced Billy being sure to leave the line to the Triforians open. "Billy target the Triforian and the Aquitian battle cruisers. If they so much as twitch, bring 'em down." He shook his head, "I'm not having a repeat performance."   
  
"Yes, sir," Billy replied and turned back to his console.   
  
On the bridge of the Triangulus, Jason saw an officer deliver a message to Trey. Trey turned back to Jase, "Jason, I swear we had nothing to do with the Hafar attack."  
  
"Be that as it may," Jason said, "Two of my oldest friends are on that Zord. I'm not taking a chance with their lives. Let them follow the dragon to their base, and everything will okay. Fire on them, attempt to intercept or follow them, and we'll have a war on our hands Trey. I may not start it, but by God I'll finish it."  
  
He watched as Trey turn to his officers, "You heard the man, stand down."  
  
"Sir?" a female officer asked.  
  
"I said, stand down. Rangers do not kill rangers," Trey said.  
  
"Aye, sir," the woman said.  
  
"Jason, the Triangulus as disengaged their weapons," Billy told him. He looked over to another readout, "So has the Aquitian ship." Turning back to Jason he said, "Adam is clear and free to navigate."  
  
Jason just smiled and nodded to his lover. Finally he turned back to the screen and said, "Maybe it's time we met face to face. No more communications misunderstandings."   
  
Trey nodded, "That would probably wise. I'll tell Delphine and she can join us. Where would you like to meet?"  
  
"How about the Command Center here?" Jason suggested.  
  
He saw Trey raise an eyebrow and knew what he was thinking. It could be a trap. By capturing their commanders, Jason could cripple the Triforian and Aquitian forces. Trey swallowed, "You ask a great deal."  
  
"You were the one who fired on us first, Trey. You're the one who blasted into orbit demanding that we roll over and die. My team has upheld its code. Can yours say the same? You said it yourself, Rangers don't kill Rangers."  
  
Jason saw Trey talking with his bridge crew but could hear nothing. There was a heated debate, before Trey came back on line. "How about meeting on the Triangulus instead?"  
  
Jason looked over at Billy who smiled to him and nodded. Jase turned back to the screen, "Into the lion's den?" He smiled, "Very well. Billy and I will transport up to you in ten minutes."  
  
"Just you Jase," Trey said. "We don't need scientists and support personnel getting in the way."  
  
"I'm not bringing scientists or support personnel. I'm bringing another Ranger."  
  
"Since when has the Peacemaker been able to take the Power again? Zordon himself told me that he was incapable of receiving powers because of the presence of anti-protons in his body." Trey asked.  
  
"Oh that," Jason said off handed, "that problem was fixed." He smiled, "After all, he IS a Ranger, and with Great Power, all things are possible."  
  
Trey nodded, "Very well, bring him along. But just the two of you."  
  
"Trey," Billy said, "Were I not convinced that the conclusion was erroneous, I would suggest that Trey of Triforia and Delphine of Aquitar are disturbed by the existence of this incarnation of Earth's Rangers."  
  
Off in one corner, Jason saw Tommy give Trini a confused look. He heard Trini reply quietly so as not to be picked up by the microphone, "He's calling Trey chicken."  
Tommy smiled and nodded. "Oh."  
  
Trey's reply was, "All of the galactic community is frightened by the prospect of Earth's Rangers going rogue and destroying a species of galactic importance."  
  
Trini gave Jason a hard look. He understood what she was saying. They were starting to call each other names and that would only lead to more hostilities. The Teen Peace Conference may have been the ultimate expression in futility, and an excuse for teens from other countries to pile on the U.S. delegation, but it wasn't a total loss. Jason did at least learn rudiments of diplomacy. He turned back to the screen, "I think we've reached a point where we need to speak personally, Trey. We'll see you in ten minutes. Ranger Command out." He nodded over to Billy and the screen went blank.  
  
"I like this idea about as much as I like the idea of root canal, Jason," Rocky told him.  
  
"Rocky's right, you are not going to take Billy up there with you. What if it's a trap? We can't afford to lose both of you," Aisha said. "It's stupid."  
  
"Then I guess you guys are just going to have to come our rescue aren't you," Jason said. He looked over to Tommy, "Look, they think we're a bunch of naïve human Rangers, unskilled in the arts of galactic diplomacy. Let's use that to our advantage." Then he smiled over at Billy, "The Peacemaker?"  
  
Billy blushed, "I sort of arranged for a peaceful conclusion to the Hydro-contaminator problem on Aquitar. I guess the word got around."  
  
"Looks like they sent the wrong person to the Peace Conference if you ask me," Jason smiled at him.  
  
Billy shook his head, "No. You're the better diplomat. I have difficulty understanding when it's time for violence. You don't. When it comes to non-humans I'm fine, but when we involve humans I get lost in all the emotions."  
  
Jason just raised an eyebrow before turning back to Tommy. "While I'm gone, you're in charge."  
  
Tommy just nodded. Command had passed and accepted. That was all they ever needed as Rangers, and as friends. They trusted each other, and they knew each other. He smiled and said, "Gotcha' Bro."  
  
"You can't be serious about letting them both go!" Kat protested.  
  
Tommy just nodded, "Yes I am. Jason knows what he's doing and so does Billy. Besides, I know Jason wants to get Billy up there to have a look at their technology." Jason just winked at him.  
  
"I'm going to be overruled on this aren't I," Kat said.  
  
"That's why we have leaders, Kat. Someone has to make the hard decisions." Tommy told her.  
  
"But who put you in charge?" Aisha asked.  
  
Tommy shrugged, "Jason. You heard him."  
  
Rocky looked over at Aisha and Kat and shrugged, "Well, he's leader. He can do the paper work. C'mon ladies, let's go get something to eat."  
  
They all laughed at that.  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Council of Phyre

Teelo watched his friends as they followed him through the great halls of the Council of Phyre. They seemed to be awed by the construction. The council normally met on homeworld, but during the Time of Mating, it moved to the satellite orbiting Spawnworld. "This is where you have your council chambers?" the one called Kimberly looked at him and then back to their friends.  
  
Teelo nodded and then said, "Yes. When we returned, we found that it had been infested by several vermin. We had to expose the whole chambers to vacuum to eliminate them." He shook his head, "And then we had to go in and clean out their nests. You wouldn't believe the detritus they accumulated."  
  
Adam smiled over at him, "Yes we would." Then looking at Kimberly they both began to laugh.  
  
Kimberly smiled at her husband and said, "The last remnants of the Machine Empire are considered vermin by the dragons."  
  
Teelo gave her a questioning look, "The Machine Empire? These vermin showed no signs of life, only earth and fire."  
  
"They tried to conquer Earth," Adam told Teelo. "It was the Ranger's job to stop them."  
  
"And did you?" he asked.  
  
"We're still here aren't we?" she smiled at him. "Either you beat the Machine Empire, you're wiped out."  
  
"So you are familiar with the caverns here?"  
  
Kimberly nodded, "Somewhat," she told him. "Although, whenever we came here, we tried to leave as quickly as possible. Mondo and his bunch took it over from Rita and Zedd. Most of mine and Adam's experience here comes from those days."   
  
"Rita and Zedd were the ones who first infested this place?" Teelo asked.  
  
Again the young brunette smiled, and nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
As they passed through the corridors to the main hall, he looked over at his friends. He kept finding himself to looking back at the tall man behind them and his shorter sibling. Dr. Storm had returned to his normal form, not the ancient force of creation that blazed with a phyre older than any he'd seen before. Now, he was in this fragile form that was more like a banked fire than the blaze he'd been earlier.  
  
Mostly though, his eyes kept falling to the smaller form of McKenzie Storm. Something about her called out to his phyre in a way he'd never experienced before. Maybe it was her ability to phyre-speak from the first, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, he found the small female on his mind a great deal over the past few hours.  
  
Before he could consider the question any further, the five of them entered the great hall. Looking up, he saw the forms of the Great Elders- dragons of immense age and size- glittering black in the reflected light of Spawnworld. Elderath of the Void, turned his great black head to look at them, and Teelo understood how the humans must have felt facing him in that desert such a short time ago. *_What have brought here Teelo? What are these creat…_." Elderath cut off in mind sentence. Bending his great head down, he looked at the five of them and exclaimed, *"_Great Beginnings! What have you found?!"_*  
  
Teelo turned back to his friends and held up a hand for them to wait there- he didn't want them to become injured when he shifted form- and then strode into the center of the hall. Releasing his will he allowed his tightly controlled phyre to reform his body into his natural state. Looking down he noted a slight beige beginning to tint the edge of the scales on his pinions and smiled. Evidently he was correct in what element he should next master. *_Great Elderath_ ,* he turned and looked at the other nine members of the council one at a time before continuing. In the world of dragons, it was considered prudent to always pay homage to those who could blast you into your component particles with a mere thought. *_I have made a most startling discovery on Spawnworld._* The other dragons turned to look at him as he continued, *_It would seem that we are no longer alone in the Universe. I have found another race that is just beginning to touch at the edges of intelligence, and the ability to wield the phyre. These are my friends, Kimberly the Pink Power Ranger; her mate Adam of the Black; and two beings of phyre which have no official titles, Ben Storm, a healer, and his sibling, McKenzie Storm._*  
  
Teelo twitched his tail nervously and twisted his neck down in supplication as the other dragon's gaze raked across the great hall to his friends. He could feel the intensity of their gaze as it rested on his friends and felt a slight shudder of worry ripple through his scales. *_Come closer, so that we might see you better._*   
  
Teelo turned back to see Kimberly and Adam step forward, followed closely by Dr. Storm and his sister. He heard Kim as she phyrespoke to the room, *_We are the Power Rangers. We've come to talk to you about what's happening on Earth._ *  
  
The Power Elderath's mind suddenly beat down on the room, *_What are Power Rangers and where is this Earth?_ *  
  
*_Earth is what you call Spawnworld._ * Kimberly seemed to bounce for a moment as she looked nervously back over to her mate and her friends. *T_he world that you're destroying. You're killing us,_* she told them. * _As Power Rangers, it is our job to defend it_.*  
  
Her words sent a ripple through the Council. Teelo could see the great one's taken aback by the thought that the dragons might be harming another intelligent species. Since the other First Races left this universe, Teelo's people had considered themselves alone in the vast void of space. They'd discovered no other species capable of wielding the phyre and joining them in their councils. The discovery of a new race was cause of great joy, and the idea of harming that race was such an anathema to everything in which they believed that Kimberly's news had to have hit them like load of micro-earth.  
  
Elderath leaned down, and concentrated his gaze on the petit young woman. Teelo was surprised when she held her ground and didn't flinch. He wasn't sure that even in his true-form, he would have been able to withstand such scrutiny from the oldest of their kind. Finally with a great exhalation that stirred up the dust in the council chamber the huge black drew his lips back in a grin that exposed his huge teeth. *_How remarkable._ * Elderath stretched himself back to face the rest of the chamber and Teelo could literally feel the ripple of phyre that went from councilmember to councilmember. This news WAS exciting, and he knew that he would gain a great deal of prestige among his people for being the first to make contact with the humans.   
  
Kimberly stood there bouncing on her toes and looking first over at him, then back to her mate, and then to the Storms, and finally back to him again. *_Over two billion of our people have already died. Granted, most of it was our own fault. We tried to warn the Chinese and the North Koreans not to use nukes, but they wouldn't listen. They thought it was an American trick. _*  
  
*_What are nukes?_ * Grinneld an ancient female her scales glittering so black as to be almost as dark as a deadstar, asked.  
  
Teelo stepped in. He understood that humans had different terms for some forces. They manipulated the elements through technology first and were just beginning to understand how to do it with phyre. *_What we call micro-earth, learned one. _*  
  
*_How is that you are capable of manipulating phyre while still are capable of using micro-earth as a weapon?_ * Elderath asked. *_We do not react well to micro-earth_.*  
  
Kimberly smiled ruefully, and said both aloud and in phyrespeak, "We noticed."  
  
*_Is that what happened in one of the northern landmasses?_ *  
  
Kim nodded and looked sadly at the floor, *_Your mating flights were destroying whole cities. The governments of China and North Korea felt it was the only way to save themselves. Unfortunately, they were pig-headed when we told them that dragons reacted violently with radiation._*  
  
Again Teelo could sense the councilmembers talking silently among themselves through the phyre. A great agitation was going through the whole room. He knew too that this news was being sent via long-range phyrespeak to every dragon in the universe. Kimberly's news was not good. The mating flights HAD to occur, but Teelo knew his people did not want to be the cause of so many deaths.  
  
He sensed that the council had come to a resolution. One of the nice things about being able to speak mind to mind over any distance was that you were able to accomplish so much more less time. He watched as the Elderath again fixed his gaze on Kimberly and her comrades, only the rippling of his scales gave away any excitement he might be feeling. *_ Our mating flights must continue. However, we understand your distress. We were unaware that you even existed, and sensed only that you were like the other beasts of the fields and the void. We did not mean to harm you and regret any harm we might have brought to your people. Now Teelo has brought to our attention that there are other beings on the planet that are of the phyre. Grinneld has confirmed Teelo's findings. You are only now just beginning to come into your power, and not all of your people have reached sentience yet._* Elderath looked over at Teelo, and the great wyrm nodded his head in acknowledgement. Teelo felt his own scales ripple under the praise of one of the great leaders of his people. Finally he turned back to Kim and continued. *_We offer you a compromise until further contact can be made with your people_.*  
  
~*~  
  
Jason and Billy willed themselves into the Morphin Grid and felt the teleporter take them, the data Billy had been studying on the effect of the nukes the Chinese and the North Koreans had set off was producing still rattling around in his skull. The devastation on the Asian continent was complete. The kinetic blast created by the bio-nuclear conversion of the dragons' mass literally flattened the entire continent. All the rock and debris, not to mention the people, animals, trees, and man-made made structures had been pulverized and thrown high into the atmosphere as dust. The only thing that saved most of the rest of the planet was the curvature of the Earth, and the blast was eventually directed outward toward space. Billy suspected that the coming winters were going to be long and cold as the dust particles blocked the sun's rays. The Himalayas had been leveled, and there was now nothing to stop the moist air masses in Asia from reaching Africa. He suspected in an eon or so that Africa would be well on its way to being a tropical rainforest again. That is if the dragons let anything live there.  
  
Landing on the Bridge of the Triangulus, he looked around carefully. Trey and several armed guards waited for them in one corner. With them were Delphine and Cestro standing slightly apart from the Triforians. Billy smiled at the guards; he understood that Trey was uncomfortable around him. The Triforian Ranger was correct; he should never have been able to take ANY powers again. Only the discovery of the dragonphyre had allowed him to once again to become a Ranger, and THAT was something he knew the other galactic races didn't understand. He also knew that he was in a position to advise Jason about things that Trey wished Jason wouldn't have access to.  
  
Thinking of Jason brought a smile to his face as he looked over to his friend, his leader, and his lover. He still couldn't get over the last part. He'd loved Jason since he was fourteen, and the idea that he might reciprocate those feelings had not occurred to him- especially since that fateful night those long years ago when Jason had walked out.   
  
"Welcome aboard the Triangulus, Jason," Trey told them as he looked back at the tactical officer on the bridge.   
  
The woman glanced up at her commander with a concerned look, "Sir, I'm getting some strange energy readings from our visitors." At the woman's words several guards suddenly surrounded them, wicked looking weapons pointed directly at them.   
  
"Hold," Trey told his guards as he looked back at the tactical officer. "What kind strange energy readings?"  
  
"See for yourself sir," the woman shook her head and pointed to the scanner. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"What's this all about, Trey?" Billy asked as he stepped toward the scanner.  
  
"Stay where you are, human!" one of the guards told him just before the world lit up as something crashed into the back of his skull. Billy went down to one knee and fought the reeling sensation as the bridge started spinning around him. As he lost the fight, somewhere he heard a roar of outrage before the room dissolved into blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
Kimberly looked up nervously and smiled. *_I'm listening._*   
  
* _We will limit our mating flights to the landmass we discussed previously. Our phyre tells us that the devastation there is so complete that nothing will be able to live there for a considerable time as it is measured in your life-spans._* Elderath told her. * _However, we would like a chance to further study what has become of you, and give you a chance to study us. Your existence is a welcome surprise to us. We have long waited to find another species who too can manipulate the phyre, who could join us in the joys we see in the universe_ .*   
  
Kim nodded at him, *_We would like that. We only want peace and a chance to survive_.* She smiled over at her friends before turning back to Elderath, *_Our leader, Jason the Red Ranger, told me to negotiate for the Rangers, and he'll take what we come up with to our world leaders_.* Of course, she realized that the Rangers' status right now was somewhat up in the air. They were sanctioned by the military, but they hadn't been in touch with either Jason or Billy's superior officers since the Admiral Hazard impersonator went rogue and tried to kill them.  
  
*_Good,_* Elderath told her. * _We welcome our younger siblings to the universe. In return, we ask that you no longer interfere with the mating flights.* Elderath looked over at Teelo and she saw the great creature smile before he continued, _* Even if Teelo finds the current situation to his advantage. *_ Turning back to the Rangers he said, * And please, no more micro-earth explosives. They are deadly to us._*  
  
Kim smiled. She had gathered that Teelo was using the Ranger's attempt to drive off the dragons from populated areas as an opportunity to have greater access to the females. She was still a little confused about the dragons mating habits. Teelo had indicated that during the time of mating that dragons chose their mates based on who appeared to be the strongest, but he'd also said a few things that indicated that there were other considerations too- that there were something called phyre-bonds that superceded the mating flights. * _I think we can arrange something like that,_* she told him. * _As long as we can make sure that the flights are away from populated areas._* She smiled, * _When your males start rearranging the local geography trying to impress the ladies, we pay the price. You know how boys are._*  
  
Kim was surprised to see the giant creature actually laugh. * _I think Kimberly the Pink Ranger, you are a person with whom I can negotiate_ .*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Morphinominal!

Jason saw the guard hit Billy in the back of the head. Before he could react, Billy dropped to his knees, and was hit again. Jason felt a deep anger well up from inside him. His vision and other senses suddenly sharpened, and snapped. He felt a surge of power that had building since his first phyre treatments suddenly burst through his body as he roared in anger and lashed out.  
  
Kicking out to the side, his now clawed foot ripped through Triforian armor as the guard was slammed back through the console. Twisting suddenly he back slashed another guard and swept his now massive scaled tail around scattering the rest of the guards.  
  
He heard the sound power caps being driven home in energy weapons as he looked down at his now massive form. No longer was he simply Jason Red Ranger One. He'd become something infinitely more powerful, as his muscles rippled down his now scaled hide. He saw his body as a much smaller, red version of Teelo- somewhat more manlike, but very much draconic.  
  
He felt a snarl curl his lip, past long fangs as he glared over at Trey and Delphine. Without thinking he reached down and swept Billy into one powerful arm as the guards surrounded him, pointing their guns at him. He could feel the blue clad form stir slightly in his grip as he shifted the smaller man's weight to better shield it with his own mass.  
  
"Jason!" Trey called. Jason could see the Gold Triforian Ranger rake his gaze across the bridge as he commanded his guards, "Stand down! Now! That's an order!"  
  
Jason could smell the fear coming from the guards. He could sense their reluctance, but they slowly complied. Another Ranger, an Aquitian, Cestro- Jason thought, went over to the scanner the bridge officer had indicated and looked at it. Jason saw a smile play across the Ranger's face as he looked at the screen and then looked back at Jason, making some kind of hand gesture that Jase didn't recognize. Jason knew that a great deal of the Aquitian language was somatic, but he'd never really bothered to learn any of it. However, he got the feeling that the Ranger was paying some kind of honor, and that thought did more to reach to the core of the burning rage he felt and to quench it.  
  
Jason felt a great weariness come over him as he felt his body start to morph down. He felt Billy's weight become heavier in his arm. He'd forgotten just how much his old teammate turned lover had physically changed over the past years. For one thing, he'd put on a great deal of muscle mass, and wasn't quite so easily carried as he once was. Suddenly he felt the Morphin' Grid take him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cestro watched the Red Ranger and Billy teleport out as the medical team come onto the bridge. He felt his own anger at the abject stupidity he'd seen on this mission rise from deep in his soul. He looked down at the tactical officer, and with contempt in his voice, he said, "You need to refresh your familiarization on this equipment."  
  
"What is it Cestro?" Delphine asked him.  
  
"I know why the energy readings were skewed." He looked over at Trey, "However, I thought that the tactical officer aboard the Prince of the Realm's ship would be better trained than to mistake that data as a third Ranger in the transport." He pointed to the data, as Delphine and Trey looked over his shoulder.  
  
A light of understanding lit up their eyes. Both the Aquitian and Triforian Rangers exchanged glances with him. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
Cestro shrugged, "I believe so. We've already seen an example of the Red Ranger's new ability to shape shift. This is only a minor use of that sort of power."  
  
"I minor, but a very profound use," Delphine said.  
  
"Human ways are not our own, Delphine," Cestro told her.  
  
"What are your recommendations Cestro?" Trey asked. "It seems that since this mission began, you've been correct in your assessments at every turn." Trey looked at Delphine and then back to the Aquitian scientist. "How can we repair this damage?"  
  
"I'm not sure what we can do," Cestro said. "So far, we've given them an ultimatum of die at the hands of the dragons or at our hands; we've attacked them on their way to peace negotiations with the dragons; and then we attacked them when they came here to talk." He shrugged. "I don't know Jason that well, but I do know Tommy. Unless you rectify this situation immediately, it is going to come down to Rangers fighting Rangers." He straightened his uniform, "And considering that you have already managed to injure the Peacemaker, I will not be a part of this. Rangers DO NOT fight rangers."  
  
"You would defy an order from the Galactic Council?" Trey asked.  
  
"The Galactic Council is a political organization. We are Rangers and as Rangers we don't play politics. We fight monsters, and protect those who cannot protect themselves." He snorted, "If you ask me, we should be defending Earth, not attacking them." Walking to the center of the Bridge he added, "But as this seems to have been taken completely out of our hands," he bowed in respect to his leader and Trey. "I wish you the best of luck in dealing with Earth's new ally. I for one am returning to our ship. I won't be the instrument of a friend's death." With that he teleported back to the Aquitian ship.  
  
As the beam took him he heard Delphine ask Trey, "What does he mean, Earth's new allies?"  
  
~*~  
"Tommy," Trini said looking up from the console where she was tracking the two Rangers gone to parley with Alien Rangers, "Billy's life signs just took a plunge! Jason's are fluctuating radically!"  
  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
  
"From the readings, it looks like Billy's unconscious, and Jason is expending a great deal of energy/" Trini said.  
  
"Get them outta' there Zack," Tommy told the Black Ranger One.  
  
"What about the negotiations?" Trini asked.  
  
"To hell with the negotiations, it's obvious Trey doesn't want to talk." He turned to Zack, "Get them outta' there, now."  
  
Zack just nodded and hit the command to teleport Jason and Billy back to the Command Center.  
  
In a flash of red and blue light two forms collapsed onto each other in a pile in the corner. Trini wasted no time, she instantly sprang into action, dragging Jason's heavier form from atop Billy. Looking down, she was shocked at the amount of blood at the back of Billy's head. "Tommy, get me a stretcher," she began barking orders. "Zack head to the Med bay and get it ready." She looked over at Rocky and Aisha, "See if one of you guys can get a hold Kim's team. We need Doctor Storm here immediately."  
  
Like the professionals they were, all the Rangers followed their instructions implicitly. Tommy felt no sense of loss from her taking command in this situation. She was the best qualified to be giving orders here, and he knew it. This wasn't combat, this was a life and death emergency.  
  
He too noticed the blood on the back of Billy's head as they loaded him face down on the table. He watched with a strange distraction as she gently probed the area around Billy's wound. Wincing from the unnatural movement he saw in his skin, he couldn't help but look away, his eyes coming to rest on this best friend. Jason was still unconscious, but according the Trini he seemed to simply be exhausted. "Is there anything I can do?" Tommy asked her feeling helpless.  
  
"Get on the line and see what happened up there?" Trini told him. "I'm not sure, but this looks like a blunt force trauma."  
  
"A what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"It looks like somebody tried to stave in his skull," Trini said simply. Shaking her head she continued to work. "What the hell does Trey think he's doing up there?"  
  
~*~  
  
Adam sat and watched his wife move effortless in and out of several conversations at once. The dragons had found it easier to converse with their new human friends by shifting forms. Most wore a human face, but dotted here and there throughout the great room was the occasional human sized draconian. He knew that their presence had sent a shock through the dragons' civilization but was just now beginning to understand how profound effect they had had. It was as if a spaceship from another planet had set down in Washington DC and had asked for World Series tickets. Adam never suspected that Kim would have made a good diplomat, but it seemed her natural charm and grace made her the perfect liaison to the dragons.  
  
He approached where Mic and Teelo were talking to an older woman- Grinneld- Adam thought he remembered that her name was. "Tell me more about these things that attacked you, Teelo?" the woman asked.  
  
"We were on our way here, when one of the larger ones fired on Kim," Teelo indicated Adam's wife across the hall. "They then spaced folded her and the healer away and imprisoned them."  
  
"The healer is the one with the ancient phyre?" the woman asked. Adam saw Mic smile. He was unsure exactly what had happened to turn the Doctor into the tall female woman that had boarded his 'zord after Teelo rescued her, and the man was disinclined to discuss it, but not long after getting back aboard however, he'd changed back and had a look of perpetual embarrassment on his face. Adam did intend to find out a little more about it though. He wondered if it was the same woman who'd saved Billy and Jason when the false Admiral had blown up the base.  
  
"My brother is somewhat unusual," Mic said. "He claims that he is the Creator's proof to the universe that the Creator has a sense of humor."  
  
"I don't quite understand," Grinneld said.  
  
"It's a long story that has to do with a certain popular entertainment when he was a child," Mic said.  
  
"I'm sure it would make a fascinating story some day," Grinneld said.  
  
"Trust me," Mic said, "it does. I tease him about it every chance I get."  
  
Grinneld smiled at her and then turned back to question at hand, "How did they escape?"  
  
Mic again smiled, "There hasn't yet been a prison built that can hold my brother when he calls on the power of Genesis."  
  
"His phyre?" Grinneld asked.  
  
Mic nodded. "Yes, ma'am. From what I understand, once he got the door open, the two of them fought their way out of the brig area until we met up with them a little later. I teleported Kimberly out and Teelo dug his way through the ship to get Ben out."  
  
Grinneld gave Teelo a strange look, "You engaged one of those strange creatures? Why?"  
  
Teelo seemed to blush, "Because a companion was in danger. It was the right thing to do."  
  
Grinneld seemed to accept this as a plausible excuse. "What happened to it?"  
  
"It burned up in the atmosphere." Teelo said. "Billy, one of the scholars down on the surface, the one I was telling you about with the intense phyre-bond, hit it with some form of directed energy attack and punched a hole through its space-fold ability." Adam smiled to himself. It was almost like having to listen to Billy when he was upset and deep into Billy-speak. He understood what the dragons were saying. It was just that they were saying it in the terms of their culture and sometimes he had to stop and translate.  
  
Grinneld turned to Mic, "Do these things cause much interference in your world?"  
  
"Only recently," Mic told her. "When you returned, they threatened to destroy us if we interfered with you."  
  
Adam watched the blood drain from the woman's face. "They would destroy the first sentient life we've encountered in the galaxy if you fought to defend yourself?"  
  
Mic nodded. "They don't exactly consider us that much of a valuable commodity to the galaxy. According to Billy, who has been to their worlds, they sort of think of us as some sort of parasite."  
  
Grinneld shook her head, but before she could reply, Dr. Storm came up to Adam the group. He had a worried look on his face. "What's up Doc?" Adam asked. He'd wanted to say that ever since he met the man.  
  
Dr. Storm didn't seem to notice. He said, "I've just heard from the Command Center. Jason and Bill went to meet with the aliens under a flag of truce. I don't have much information, but the aliens attacked them as soon as they got on board the bridge of Trey's ship. Billy's in critical condition. I need to get back down to the base."  
  
"What?" Mic asked.  
  
"Like I said, I don't have all the information right now," Ben said. "All I know is that Commander Scott is unconscious from exhaustion and Billy has some serious blunt force trauma to the back of his head." He turned to Adam, "Can you access the teleportation grid from here? I need to get there fast." Adam couldn't believe it. Why would Trey attack them?  
  
"I can take you Dr. Storm," Teelo said.  
  
The doctor turned to him and said, "Thank you."  
  
"I think maybe I should go too," Mic said.  
  
Dr. Storm shook his head, "No. You stay here. We need you to help Kimberly with the negotiations." He tapped the side of his head meaningfully. Mic started to protest but a look from Ben seemed to convince her to stay. He turned to Teelo, "When can we leave?"  
  
"There is no time like the present," Teelo said. Turning to Grinneld, he bowed at the waist, "If you will excuse me, Elder."  
  
The old woman just smiled, "Go, young one. The preservation of life is more important than ceremony."  
  
Adam saw Teelo reach out and touch Ben's shoulder and then the two simply disappeared into a single pinpoint of shadow. "God I hope Billy is all right."  
  
"This scholar, Billy, he is a close friend?" Grinneld asked.  
  
Adam swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, ma'am. He was one of the original Rangers. He served longer than any of us, even after he lost the Power."  
  
"He served to defend your planet without phyre, alongside those with it?" Grinneld asked incredulously.  
  
Adam nodded, "Yes ma'am."  
  
She smiled, "Then I hope your healer is very good. I would like to meet such a being."  
  
"I hope so too, ma'am. I hope so too."  
  
~*~  
  
Trini watched as Dr. Storm gently pieced the shattered parts of Billy's skull back together. Both were praying there was no lasting neurological damage. "What the hell did they hit him with?" the man shook his head. "Nothing like this should have been able to get through his phyre shield.  
  
"From what I gathered, he was hit from behind." Trini told him.  
  
"That would explain it. If he didn't see the blow coming, he wouldn't have known to shield it," Dr. Storm said to her. "I think he may be all right. We have to just keep him stabilized until his healing factor kicks in." He glanced over at the clear glass wall separating the sterile operating arena from the rest of the medical bay. "What do you have on Jason's condition?"  
  
Trini shrugged. "Mainly exhaustion. I'm getting some strange scans from him. His internal organs seemed to have moved around some, but from what Rocky and Aisha were able to download from the Triangulus' bridge monitors, that could be explained by his phyre."  
  
"Why?" the doctor asked as he gently aimed the bone knitter to the fuse the sections of Billy's skull back together. Trini couldn't believe the advance medical technology that was in this base. It was even more advanced than most of the equipment Zordon had in the old Command Center.  
  
"According to what they were able to hack out of the Triangulus' computers, they hit Billy in the back of the head, and Jason went berserk, morphed into a dragon and ripped them to shreds." Trini sighed. She knew that the phyre affected each of them differently. It gave Billy a defensive phyre shield, and a healing factor. It gave Zack increased speed, and Kim and Adam, increased strength, but this was the first ability any of them had seen of a Ranger being able to alter his body.  
  
"I'll look at the scans when we're finished here," Dr. Storm told her.  
  
~*~  
  
Aisha shook her head. What she'd seen on the screen had disturbed her greatly. She couldn't believe anyone would be so callous as to simply hit Billy in the back of the head as soon as he teleported. She thought the Aquitian Rangers were their friends. Why had they done something like this? Looking over to Rocky as he entered from the medical bay, she asked worriedly, "Any word?"  
  
"Dr. Storm thinks Billy's going to be okay," he told her.  
  
"But there was so much blood," Aisha protested.  
  
Rocky pulled her into his arms and held her. "The doctor said that the scalp always bleeds a lot."  
  
For long moments, she simply let her husband hold her, keeping at bay the memories of her imprisonment that threatened to come crashing around her. Finally, she said, "And Jason?"  
  
"Mainly, exhaustion," Rocky replied as he released her. "From what we can tell, turning into that dragon pretty much wiped him out." He shrugged, "Trini said his guts were tied in knots, but he should be okay in a few hours."  
  
"His guts?" Aisha asked confused.  
  
Rocky chuckled, "Yeah, evidently all that shape shifting has left his internal organs a little outta' whack."  
  
"Out of whack?" Aisha asked, "How?"  
  
Rocky smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm used putting other people's stomach into a knot, not fixing them." Then changing the subject he asked, "Any word from space?"  
  
"Kim called wanting to know how Billy was. I told her that I would send a message just as soon as I knew something definitive," she told him.  
  
"And what about our shoot-first-think-later visitors?"  
  
"Pretty quiet. Someone teleported from the Triangulus to the Aquitian ship, but beyond that, nothing."  
  
Rocky nodded his head. "Okay." He reached out and gently touched her face, "I'll see you in a while. I have to go keep Tommy updated. He's sort of worried about Jase and Billy."  
  
"We all are," Aisha said.  
  
Rocky chuckled, "Yeah, but those two are his best friends. They just got to talking again, and I think Tommy's afraid that something will happen to one of them before they can completely heal each other."  
  
Aisha smiled, "Okay, Rocko. You go and sooth our fearless leader. I'll stay here and man the Command Center."  
  
Rocky smiled at her, kissed her quickly and left to talk to Tommy. Something Rocky had said thought still disturbed her. She couldn't put he finger on it, but she would before long. 


	25. Issue 25: Bonds That Tie

A/N: Okay guys, this was written in the hospital after what my doctor decribed a mild cardiac event. I'm currently on my second night in here, and I'm scared shitless, but this at lest gave me something to think about besides worrying over things like heart attacks and tand the cardiac catheratization for tomorrow. This Author's note is written under the influence of prescribed narcotics. I hope the story isn't too disjointed.  
  
Danny  
  
  
Trini put down the document Kim had brought back from the moon and smiled shaking her head, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, between you and Billy, I swear we sent the wrong Rangers to the Peace Conference." This was one of the best treaties she'd ever seen. There was something for everyone in it. The dragons got access to the damaged lands of Asia for use for their mating flights, Earth not only gets an end to the attacks on the cities, but the dragons help in repairing the damage done by the all the dust kicked up into the atmosphere. Not only that, there was a clause in the treaty for the establishment of Embassies on Earth, and on the dragons' Homeworld, with the Rangers supplying the technology for interstellar travel needed to get there. She smiled to herself noting that most of the patents involved would belong to Billy. Trini always liked seeing her friends get ahead. "This is one of the tightest written, fairest documents I've ever seen."  
  
Kim smiled back at her, "I can't take too much credit for that," she said. "It's hard to not be honest when you're speaking to someone with this phyrespeak." She shrugged, "Not that I would try to lie, but it sort of made the idea of not laying everything in the open sort of silly."  
  
Trini smiled to herself again. Kim had managed to negotiate Earth's first interstellar peace treaty as well as the beginnings of cultural exchanges all without any training whatsoever in diplomacy, and her whole approach to it was total honesty. No wonder it was so good, she'd used the one tool diplomats refuse to use, the truth. "It's good, Kim, very good. I suspect this is one of the tightest, fairest treaties I've ever seen. There's even a measure in here where both parties apologize for the misunderstandings that led to this whole situation, and declare their friendship. Sounds to me like you're applying some of your training as an elementary school teacher, to dealing with a school yard fight," she smiled good-naturedly.  
  
Kim gave Trini, her patented valley girl look and said, "Duh!"  
  
Both women laughed as a Trini handed Kim the document. "Now all you have to do is get the Coalition to agree to it. And for that you have to talk to Jason." Her visage became more serious, "I've been busy with Zack's,' Rocky's, and Aisha's mission to Japan, so I haven't been able to check in on them, how're he and Billy doing?"  
  
Kim frowned, "Billy's still unconscious. Dr. Storm thinks he should come around soon though. Jason finally woke up and except for some tests and scans the Doc has run; he hasn't left Billy's side."  
  
"How's he holding up emotionally?" Trini asked.  
  
Kim shook her head, "You know Jase; action is his middle name, and all this sitting and waiting is about to drive him crazy. So far Tommy has been able to convince him not to blow the Triangulus out of the sky." Kim looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening. Finally, she leaned across the desk and asked in a hushed tone, "Did he really turn into a dragon on Trey's ship?"  
  
Trini nodded, "That's what it looks like. You know Billy said that the phyre would have different effects on each of us. Combine that with holding a Power Coin, and or the Great Power and you've got some pretty powerful forces flowing through our bodies at one time or another. It's a wonder that being infertile is the only effect it had on us."  
  
Kim nodded. Billy and Trini had both been quietly working on solving the problem the female former Rangers had been having with conceiving. The news coming from Billy now was very encouraging. Of course they would all have to wait until this crisis was over to consider beginning their families, but at least now there was a chance to be a little Adam Junior running around, the Park residence. "Yeah, but nobody expected any of us to really become Morphin' Rangers."  
  
"Think about it; Jase piloted both the Tyrannosaur and the Red Dragon 'zords. He should feel a certain affinity for the dragons as it is," Trini told her.  
  
"I wonder if he can morph into any living thing or if a dragon is it?" Kim asked.   
  
"A dragon is enough, isn't it?" Trini joked.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Billy had the mother of all headaches. It started somewhere behind his eyes and radiated out to end at the tips of his hair. There was a tickling in his scalp at the back of his head like an army of ants was practicing close order drills. He squinted against the bright light in the room, and slowly opened his eyes. A dark form with worried midnight eyes swam into focus. Smiling softly to himself he said, "I take it something went wrong on the Triangulus?"  
  
Jason smiled, "You scared me Bro."  
  
Billy tried to sit up, but the world swam around him, "I thought we got past the bro thing, Jase." Then feeling himself steadied from the other side, he continued, "And you still haven't answered my question. What went wrong?"  
  
"Was he always like this?" Mic's familiar voice asked from where she was steadying him on the other side of the table.  
  
Jason smiled, "Actually, he's been worse." Before Billy could protest, Jason held up a hand, "And don't argue about it. You're always throwing yourself into harms way and pretending that you're not hurt."  
  
"Jason," Billy protested weakly, "What happened with the Triforians?"  
  
"They said something about strange scans and then one of Trey's guards tried to use your head as a T-ball," Jason told him. "Zack yanked us out of there before I could do too much damage. Tommy is trying to convince me not to send the Triangulus back to Triforia in pieces."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't, Jason. Cestro is on that ship, and he deserves better than that," Billy said.  
  
"You deserve better than to be treated like someone's favorite baseball too, Billy," Jason said evenly.  
  
Billy looked over at Mic and pleaded, "Will you try to talk some sense into him?"  
  
"Me?" Mic asked. "I offered to boost the gain on the plasma cannons."  
  
"Oh, great! I hope that Kim is at least doing better with her negotiations than we did," Billy said.  
  
"Ah, I see your finally awake," Dr. Storm's voice interrupted any possible reply. "Now are you going to follow your doctor's instructions for once, or am I going to have to sedate you?"  
  
Billy smiled and waved off his friend as he lay back. "I am merely attempting to ascertain our tactical and strategic situations, so as to best advise our commanding officer."  
  
"Like hell you are," Jason said. "When your commanding officer- me- decides that you are ready to return to duty, then you can have all the information you want. Until then you follow your doctor's orders." He looked gravely at Billy, "And those are MY orders."  
  
Billy smiled at his lover and said, "Then might I at least inquire as to my physical state?"  
  
Ben and Jason exchanged glances for a second, and Billy smiled silently to himself. He was secretly rather pleased to see his oldest friend and his new one closing ranks, and becoming friends themselves. Granted they were closing ranks against him, so the situation did have some drawbacks, but it was still good to see. They both nodded to him. Ben said, "Shoot."  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
Ben looked up at the wall clock and then casually began to check several readouts on the table. "About thirty hours."  
  
"I received a significant amount of damage then?" Billy asked.  
  
"Enough," Jason said. "They hit you in the back of the head twice. The doc had to piece your skull back together with spit and bailing wire."  
  
Billy looked up to Commander Storm, worry burning in his eyes, "Cerebral damage?"  
  
Doctor Storm shook his head, "No, no brain damage."  
  
"Then why the thirty hour time lapse in healing simple damage to my skull?"  
  
"Simple damage to your skull?!" Jase almost shouted. "He had to put your skull back together from pieces! Thirty hours is a miracle you lunkhead!"  
  
"Jason, considering the gifts the phyre has given me, thirty hours is an eternity. That wound should have healed in matter of minutes, not hours." Billy turned back to the Doctor, "Do you have any idea what the delay was." The doctor looked back over at Jason and then to Billy. There was a look of concern on his face. "Ben, please don't try to obfuscate. Why?"   
  
Dr. Storm took a deep breath, let it out and said, "Okay. I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I have a theory, and that theory is backed up by some pretty strong evidence."  
  
"Continue," Billy said.  
  
"Okay, I noticed earlier that Commander Scott started reacting to his phyre treatments more quickly than he should. Almost as if his body were drawing on an outside source for energy," he told Billy.  
  
"Go on," Billy told him.  
  
"I noticed that his adjustments were coming not long after you and he spent the night together right after that first fight off San Diego. I think it accelerated not long after you guys returned from dealing with that massive mating flight." He gave both of them a long steady look that was tinged just slightly with a blush. "The night after you two finally, uh, _consummated_ things."  
  
Billy and Jason exchanged embarrassed glances with each other, "Uh, right, Doc," Jason said. "What does my adjusting the treatments and mine and Billy's relationship have to do with Billy's not healing as fast he thinks he should?"  
  
Again Ben sighed, "Bill _should_ have healed in a matter of minutes, but his body didn't have the energy to do it." He looked over at Jason, "The reason he didn't I believe is that somehow your two life forces have become linked. When you transformed on the Triangulus in order to save Bill it required the expenditure of a great deal of energy. Energy your body didn't have so it drew off the most intimately linked other source it had," he turned to face Billy, "and that source was Bill."  
  
"And since my own energy levels were already depleted from my previous injury, coupled with fueling some form of bio-morphic transformation in Jason, it delayed the reparations to the damage to my cranium," Billy finished matter of fact.  
  
"Exactly," Ben told a stunned Jason.   
  
"You mean to say that I took his life force? I almost got him killed?" Jason asked in anguish.  
  
"No," Billy said, "He means to say that you and I are linked somehow. Much like the Trey of Heart, Trey of Courage, and Trey of Wisdom are."  
  
"But they're the same person!" Jason said. He turned to Billy, his face stricken with anguish, "I almost killed you!"  
  
"_**Commander Scott!**_" Ben barked.   
  
Jason reacted instinctively, snapping to attention. "You weren't listening to me. Bill _would have healed anyway_. Your body needed the energy to rescue both of your from a dangerous situation. If anything, your drawing on Bill's energy saved his and your lives."   
  
Bill reached out gently and touched Jason's hand, "Jason, I'm not hurt. I'm not upset." He shrugged, "I guess this just makes what we share that much more special." His face lit up with a smile, "It means we belong to each other: now and forever."  
  
Jason was still unconvinced, but was willing to let it drop for now. He and Billy _would _have long talk later, but for now he let it slide. Turning back to Ben he asked, "Is there anyway I can learn not to pull energy from Billy?"  
  
Dr. Storm shrugged, "How should I know? This is a brand new area of human biology." Then seeing the stricken look on Red Ranger One's face, he smiled, "But I would think there should be a way."  
  
Jason nodded solemnly as he looked carefully over at the blond lying on the table. Before he could say anything Billy broke in, "How long before I can get up and around?"  
  
Ben smiled at him. "Just let me run some tests, and if Commander Scott avoids any more Godzilla imitations over the next hour, you should be fine." He sighed and then gave Jason a strange look, before turning back to Billy. "Then, I want you to look at some readings I've been taking from your Big Red Boy Scout."  
  
Suddenly Billy's eyes lit up and Ben knew he'd said something wrong. Billy chuckled as he looked at Ben and said in a voice Ben felt should sound familiar, "Listen kiddo, Jase Scott is a lot of things, but he was _never_ a boy scout."  
  
Both Red and Blue Rangers smiled at each other mischievously as Ben left the room Mic in tow. When he was sure that Ben was out of sight, Bill looked over at Jason and said, "Jase, honestly, how do you feel about this idea that we might be joined by the phyre?"   
  
Jason came over and sat down on the table next to Billy, "I'm worried that if I draw on it, I might hurt you. I'm worried that you might come to see it as some kind of chain to me…" Jason hesitated.  
  
"You're worried that I might get tired of you?" Billy offered. Jason swallowed and nodded. Billy gently stroked the side of Jason's face, "Oh Jason, you're not sure of me? I'm sure. Be sure. I've loved you more than half my life, and I've been in love with you for almost as long." Before Jason could reply, Billy pulled him down into a fierce kiss.   
  
After a few moments, Jason pulled away with a smile, "You are supposed to resting, not trying to seduce your commanding officer."  
  
"And you, are trying to change the subject," Billy replied. Persistently, he asked, "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be trying to get you to talk about your feelings?" Jason asked.  
  
"So we swap out roles once in a while," Billy smiled.  
  
Jason took a deep breath and locked eyes with Billy. "Billy I love you. I can't say that any more plainer than that. This phyre-bond thing scares me." Seeing something in Billy's eyes that worried him, he quickly added, "Not because it ties me to you, but because I can use it to draw life from you. I don't want to get in the heat of battle and accidentally hurt you." He stepped over to the wall and studied the pattern in the tiles, not wanting to face what he might see in Billy's eyes.  
  
"Did you ever think that I might be able to draw on your energy too?" Billy asked. "Bonds join both parties you know."  
  
Jason considered Billy's words for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I hadn't thought of that."  
  
Billy smiled as he came to a realization. He could feel something reach out to Jason and the closer Red Ranger One stood to him, the more he could feel himself drawing on Jason's steadying strength. He said, "You know, I do feel better now that you're around. I think that I may just be drawing off your energy supplies to help myself. You want I should stop?"  
  
"No!" Jason almost shouted. "If you're pulling anything off me, I can't feel it. But if you are, then take what ever you need."  
  
"My point exactly, Jase." He slid off the table to stand behind Jason, wrapping his arms around the burly naval officer, "We support one another. Together, we are greater than the sum of our parts. So you tapped into my energy reserves when you needed the vitality to insure we escaped from the Triangulus alive. Now, you're reciprocating the energy to allow my phyre to heal the damage taken aboard her."  
  
Jason turned to face Billy, his strength and love shining through his midnight eyes, "I just can't stand the thought of hurting you again."  
  
Billy smiled, "And trust me Jase, I don't want to be hurt. But you are going to hurt me again, and I'll hurt you. They'll be the little hurts, that make us grow. Life without hurt is a dream Jason. It's nice, but it's not real." He took Jason's hand and gently rubbed the side of his own face with it. "As long as you're in it, I much prefer reality; the hurts and all."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already," Jason smiled.  
  
"Is that an order Commander?" Billy asked playfully.  
  
"Does it need to be?"  
  
Billy kissed him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bill looked at the readouts Ben had collected on both him and Jason. There was no doubt about it. The two of them were drawing off each other's phyre. No wonder, the last hour he'd spent just being held by Jason had done as much for him than the last thirty lying on the table. "Okay Ben," he said. "I believe you." He shrugged, "Why did you want me to look over this? I trust your science."  
  
Ben shook his head and gave Bill a grave look. "Just how serious are you about your relationship with Commander Scott?"  
  
"Ben! What a question to ask." Bill's eyes reflected the hurt he was feeling. "It's forever. It's always been forever."  
  
"Even when you thought you couldn't have him?" Ben asked.  
  
Bill blushed a moment but then looked defiantly into Ben's eyes, "I know you thought I was foolish for holding out for him, Ben. But let me put it to you this way: Would you have passed up on Melissa, just because you thought you couldn't have her?"  
  
Bill immediately regretted his words at the sight of Ben's face. He'd never set out to hurt his friend, and he knew that Melissa's death had haunted him as much as his own mother's had. "I'm sorry, Ben." He shook his head, "I shouldn't have said it that way."  
  
Ben smiled at him weakly. "It's okay, Bill. I know that." He sighed and turned away from Bill for a moment. "It's just I've been taking some readings on Jason," Bill noted that he didn't call him Commander Scott, "and I've found something disturbing. I want you to take a look at it and tell me what you think." He shook his head, "I'm afraid it's rather disturbing news, especially this soon after you two have reunited."  
  
Bill suddenly felt a sense of dread, at Ben's words. "What?"   
  
Ben walked over to the main diagnostic computer and punched up the files he had on Jason's condition. Bill stared at the readout he saw. "Are you sure this is Jase?"  
  
Ben nodded, "Positive."  
  
"But how?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ben put a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder. "Take a look at this."  
  
The screen switched again and it took Bill a moment to realize what he was looking at. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Ben nodded, "Yeah, I ran the tests myself." He pulled up another file showing blood enzyme counts. "This confirms it." He looked over at Bill, "I'm sorry."  
  
Bill sat down hard. How coud this have happened? They'd never even considered this possibility . Looking down at the console he thought to himself_, It's just not fair. Not so soon after we've finally gotten together. It just isn't fair._ Finally, he looked up at Ben, "You haven't told Jason yet have you?"  
  
Ben shook his head, "No. I wanted you to confirm it. I thought you might had better break the news to him."  
  
Bill nodded, "You're right."  
  
"What are you going to do, Bill?" Ben asked.  
  
Bill shrugged, "I'm not sure. We'll get him through it though. Trust me, I'm not losing him now, not when I just got him back." Ben just smiled sadly at him.  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Time to Boogey With the Bear

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay here's the next issue of Dragonkin with a few hints about what's going on with Jason.  Now Ruchi, you can release your hostage and post that next chapter of Brother Wolf.

          Teelo followed as his friends tiptoed through the building.  Again he was awed by the sheer ingenuity of these humans.  The vast majority of them had no phyre, but had been capable of creating such edifices that rivaled some structures on Homeworld.  Coming to the corner, Zack, Rocky and Aisha, all waved for him to stop and get against the wall.  

          Suddenly Rocky and Aisha tensed just a fraction of an instant before four forms, all dressed in black came out of the overhead, weapons ready.  Only Zack's phyre enhanced reflexes saved him from a nasty wound as a sword penetrated the mock stone wall behind his head.  Aisha smiled over at her husband and said quietly, "Ninja versus Ninjetti, I can handle it."

          Rocky chuckled as he easily sidestepped a second blow to his head, grabbed the ninja's wrist, locked down with his feet and slung the assassin forward and into the wall.  He was rewarded with a solid crunching sound and the would be assassin slid to the floor leaving a trail of blood from his busted nose down the wall.

          Teelo suddenly found himself being stalked by another of these black clad beings who were doing their best to kill him.  Smiling to himself, he watched as the man came toward him cautiously.  With a quick focus of his will, he summoned two thirds of the water from the man's body.  As the attacker collapsed in pain, a large puddle formed around him. _This can be exciting_, he thought to himself. _I can understand how my friends enjoy what they do._

          The fight quickly degenerated into a rout. Ninjas were effective as assassins, but if they lost the element of surprise they stood no chance against the Rangers' even basic karate skills much less those enhanced by both the Great Power and the phrye.

          Zack easily avoided their fastest attacks, and Rocky and Aisha made quick work of the others.  When it was over Zack looked over at Rocky and said, "Putties put up more of a fight than they did."

          "You're just getting better Bro," Rocky said as the four of them made their way toward the office at the end of the hall.  Trini's scans and Billy's research had indicated that this building was Kilpatrick's base of operations, and the penthouse office was its nerve center.

          Coming to a stop next the oaken double doors, Rocky waved for all of them to be silent as he listened carefully at the door.  Teelo could almost see the phyre running through his body as Red Ranger Two strained to listen for any sound on the other side of the door.  After long moments, he nodded to the others as he tested the handle.  It turned easily and opened.  The four slipped through into the large office.  

          Aisha had seen a few offices like this in the past. They were as much show places advertising the wealth of their owner, as they were functional places to carry out business.  The entire South wall of the room was one huge window that looked out over the rest of Tokyo.  Rich mahogany paneling reflected the late afternoon light.  In one corner stood a saltwater tank that would make the most avid aquarist drool.  A single high back chair was facing away from them behind a huge oaken desk.  "Welcome Rangers," a voice said from behind the chair.  Immediately Aisha and her teammates went into a defensive stance.  The voice continued in its strangely accented tone, "Although I don't recognize your newest member.  The Admiral," he stressed the word, "was remiss in her or should I say _his_ duties.  He didn't mention a twelfth Ranger.  Can I assume that you've managed to misplace Major Cranston already?"

          "Huh?" Aisha asked.

          "Come on, Mrs. DeSantos.  I tried to get Major Cranston to come to work for me years ago, and he refused.  Unfortunately, he doesn't really have a lot of family I can use as leverage."  The seat turned around to reveal a tall man with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.  He was dressed in an expensive business suit and had an air of power about him.  His eyes seemed to cut to Aisha's soul. "Until now that is," he smiled wickedly.  "You four should make nice little hostages to coerce the good Major to come to work for me."

          Suddenly the room was full of ninjas each with automatic weapons drawn and pointed at the three Rangers and Teelo.  Kilpatrick smiled.

~*~

          Billy knocked quietly at Jason's quarters.  He had something important to tell his oldest friend cum lover.  Something that was not going to make Jason happy, but he knew Ben was right; Billy was the only person who could tell him- the only person with the right to tell him. "Come," was the answer from inside the quarters.

          Billy entered the room and saw Jason sitting at his desk quietly going over several read outs.  He recognized them as the scans that Trini had hacked out of the Triangulus' computers.  The smile that lit up Jason's face warmed Billy's heart.  It had been too long since the simple presence of the other could have that affect on either of them. "What's up Bro, uh… Billy?"

          Billy smiled, "Jason, we need to talk."

          "About what?" the Ranger leader asked.

          Billy sighed, "About some of the readings Commander Storm showed me."

          Jase gave him a confused look. "What kind of readings?" he asked.  Billy could hear the worry in his voice.  "You're not injured more than we thought, are you?"  _As if I'd come admit that you,_ Billy thought to himself.  _I'd never get back to work if I did that._

          _//You'd better,// _Jase told him through phyre speak. _//I thought we'd already discussed it; no more secrets between us.//_

          Billy smiled and spoke verbally, "It's not about me."

          "Then who?" Jason asked.

          Billy gave him a long direct look before finally speaking. "It's about the scans that Ben did of you after we got back from the Triangulus."

          "And…?" Jason asked nervously.

          "He found something unusual. He wanted me to check his findings.  I have to concur with him."

          "Billy, man, you're scaring me," Jason said.

          Billy sighed and sat down on the bed, not waiting for permission. "I don't know how to tell you this Jason- especially after what we've become." He looked down, tears in his eyes.  "I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

          "Spit it out Bro.  It can't be that bad.  I'm not dying am I?" he asked half-joking.

          Billy shook his head, "No, you're not dying." He sighed, "I'm unsure how you're are going to react to this news.  It is not something any of us expected to happen, and is not exactly the kind of thing one can prepare for."

          "Just tell me what it is man," Jason told him. "Don't make me make it an order."

          Billy smiled at that idea and chuckled.  "Okay. I'll tell you."  And he did.

~*~

          Kilpatrick suddenly found himself backed in a corner.  When did everything go wrong?  This should have been an easy capture.  Since when were Power Rangers this formidable?  Hell, they were only a bunch of kids.  How could they have walked through his ninja assassins- ninja's trained in the old methods at that- so easily.  Who was this new Ranger to whom the very air and water answered?

          "You made a serious mistake, Kilpatrick," Yellow Ranger Two said.  "We don't like it when people try to hurt our friends.  Infiltrating the Rangers, trying to kill Jason, Billy, and Commander Storm, those things hurt our friends."  She grinned wickedly. "Now you're going to pay."  She winked over at Red Ranger Two and said, "Time to boogey with the bear."

          Kilpatrick never saw the sweep coming.  Before he knew what had hit him, the woman had his feet out from under him and he was lying flat on his back- something that hadn't occurred in over six hundred years.  He felt a pain explode in his side as she connected with a hard kick to his ribs.  The force of that kick was so great that it literally picked him up and hurled him to Black Ranger One.  "Over to you, Zack," she grinned.

          Kilpatrick watched as the African American man smiled at him and did a quick dance step.  He'd had enough of this.  Calling on his training from all the long centuries of studying the martial arts, he lashed out with a killing blow aimed at the Ranger's head.  He couldn't believe it when he only connected with air.  "Nobody is THAT fast!" he protested.

          The man smiled at him and with a blow so fast that Kilpatrick only felt but never saw, knocked him across the room to Red Ranger Two. "I am," the Black Ranger said.  "Over to you ape face."

          Kilpatrick never got to recover.  He was caught in the ribs with a bone-shattering front kick that hurled him toward the stranger.  Rolling into a ball, as much to protect his body as in reflex to the pain he landed hard on his shoulder.  Looking up he saw the stranger smile.  "McKenzie Storm is my friend," the stranger said as his form shifted.  Kilpatrick backed away in horror as the man slowly took on the form a deep cerulean western dragon that began to fill the room.  

          Kilpatrick remembered nothing else- ever.


	27. Issue 26: Meetings!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Just wanted to thank everyone who has been so supportive lately while my life has gotten crazy.  Thanks Irina, Jacks, Kitty, Hagar, Heartfelt, Dags, and Ruchi.  I really appreciate the support.  I've now moved out and have what appears to be a sane room mate.  I did learn one valuable lesson in all of this though.  NEVER, EVER, EVER go shopping with a gay man unless you are ready to spend several hours in the store with him.  Geeez, I guess there are just some stereotypes I don't fit.  Thanks again everyone.  And Ruchi, you STILL owe me a another chapter of Brother Wolf.

************************************************************

          "I'm going down there," Trey told his chamberlain, Carliss as the turbolift wound its way through the bowels of the Triangulus toward the bridge.

          "Is that wise My Lord?" the older man asked. 

          Trey shook his head, "Probably not, but it has to be done."  He sighed and looked past the view port to the blue and white world below him.  "Twice we've carried out an unprovoked attack on Earth's Rangers.  That needs to be rectified."

          "Will Jason Scott be willing to listen to you? He is understandably upset."

          Trey shrugged, "I don't know, but I have to try.  I owe him too much to let it end this way."

          "May I offer a suggestion then sir?"

          Trey smiled, "Always old friend."

          "Take Cestro with you.  He has a certain amount of good will with the Earth Rangers at this time," Carliss replied.

          "If he'll go," Trey said.  "He seems to be rather disappointed with Delphine and me at the moment."  Carliss gave him a disapproving look.  "Okay, okay, he's angry with both of us over what happened with the Blue Ranger."

          "I can understand what happened My Lord, but if I may be so bold as to say so, he has a point.  Your guards did attack the Peacemaker.  William Cranston of Earth does have a certain reputation, and it will be very difficult to justify what happened."  

          Trey shuddered to think of what happened.  The guard had overstepped his bounds.  Attacking a member of a peace envoy was a major breach of protocol.  Trey was secretly surprised that Jason hadn't tried to destroy the Triangulus in" retaliation. "I know. I'm beginning to wonder if this whole mission is cursed."

          "Not cursed My Lord, simply interfered with by the Galactic Council. Rangers should deal with Rangers and politicians with politicians.  The Council decided to flex its muscles and an in doing so it made a bad situation worse.  Rule by committee has never been very effective."

          Trey smiled and exited the lift.  Turning to the communication's officer he said, "Contact the Aquitian ship.  I want to talk to Cestro."

          "Aye sir," was the man's reply.

          Seconds later the dark skinned image of the Aquitian Ranger appeared in the holo-tank.  "My Lord, Trey," Cesto said formally.  "How might I be of assistance?"

          "I'm going down to Earth to talk to Jason and the other Rangers.  I want you to go with me," he smiled ruefully, "to make sure that I don't make any more mistakes."

          "Are you asking me as a Ranger or as a Galactic Citizen?" Cestro asked.

          "As a Ranger," Trey said.

          Cestro gave the hand sign for irony, "Good, because I would not want a repeat performance of our earlier mistakes."

          "Neither do I," Trey said.  "We haven't exactly covered ourselves with honor lately."

          Cestro shook his head, "No we haven't, and I think we owe the Peacemaker better than that."

          Trey smiled, "You're probably right."

~*~

          "Jason," Kat said to the brooding Red Ranger.  "I've got a transmission from the Triangulus.  It's Trey." Ever since they got back from the aborted attempt at making peace with Triforians, Jason looked worried.  

          Jason looked up from the console where he was going over the information Billy had given him.  _How could this have happened?  Why now?  It was totally insane!  Things were not supposed to work like this.  Billy and I should be planning the rest of our lives together, not dealing with this kind of situation- not now._

          "Jason!" Kat almost shouted at him.

          Looking up, Jason realized that he hadn't heard a word the second Pink 

Ranger had said.  "Huh?" he asked.

          "Trey is on the line.  He and Cestro want to speak with you," she repeated.

          Jason forced himself to get up from the console and head over to the tank. Glancing back over at the plasma controls, he briefly considered firing on the Tringulus just to see how long it would take to bring down the pride of Triforia.  Instead, he looked over at her and said, "Put his Royal Highn-ass on."

          Kat shot him a disappointed look and he was unsure if it was over what he'd said or whether she too thought he should fire on the Triforian ship.  Slowly the images of Cestro and Trey coalesced in the vapors of the holo-tank. "Jason Scott," Trey began.  "First I want to apologize for the incident on the Triangulus.  It was not our intention to harm you or the Peacemaker.  The guard has been reprimanded."

          "Tell it to someone who cares, Trey," Jason told him. "Every time we start to talk peace somebody up there attacks us."  He smiled and pitched his voice into a Scottish brough, "There's an old saying on Earth; fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

          Trey nodded, "I understand Jason.  I came to offer to meet you at the place of your choosing to discuss what is to be done about the dragon situation."

          Jason shrugged, "There's nothing to do be done.  We've reached an agreement, and I have a meeting with representatives of the Allied Nations tomorrow to discuss the agreement and get it ratified.  What's left of us that is." He smiled coldly, "The dragons are safe and therefore are no longer your concern."

          He watched as Trey nodded solemnly and Cestro beamed with excitement.  "So there will be no more misunderstandings with the dragons?" the Aquitian Ranger asked.

          Jason shook his head, "No.  We've actually reached a civilized agreement."

          "How were you able to communicate with them?" Cestro asked.

          Jason smiled.  He had nothing against Cestro. The man had risked his career in an effort to warn Billy about the impending dragon attack.  He told him, "It's a side effect of the infusions Billy has been giving us to make us Rangers again."

          "I see," Cestro said.  "As a scientist and a friend, I would very much like to see Billy's data."

          "I'm not sure about that right now, Cestro.  Although I trust you and have no reason not to," Jason looked at the image of Trey, "However I can't say the same about your present company."  Jason knew it was petty, but damn it, they almost killed Billy.

          "I understand, Jason of Earth." Cestro made a gesture with his hands, "That is why I'm suggesting the following.  Let Trey of Triforia and myself transport down to the Command Center to discuss a ceasefire and the withdrawal of Galactic Council ships."

          Jason nodded and said, "I'll take it under consideration."

          "Don't take too long, Jason of Earth." Cestro said quietly, "I have it on good authority that the Hafar are sending a task force to avenge the loss of their ship."

          "Are you threatening us again, Cestro?" Jason asked warily.

          The Aqutitian Ranger shook his head, "No, I am simply alerting you to a danger about which you need to be aware."

          Jason considered what Cestro said.  It did fit what he'd done in the past.  Jason suspected that Cestro took the idea of the Brother/Sisterhood of all Rangers very seriously and was personally offended by the actions of his fellow Alien Rangers.  "Thank you then, Cestro.  Do you have any suggestions?"

          "Make peace with Trey.  Talk to him.  If you've reached an agreement with the Dragons, then Trey can argue with the Galactic Council on your behalf.  We KNOW that the Hafar fired on your 'Zord first."

          "The Galactic Council has already written us off, Cestro.  What possible assistance could they be to us now?" Billy asked as he entered the Command Information Center of the Command Center.

          "William of Earth, it is good to see you again," Cestro said as Billy's image appeared on his own holo-screen.  He made a gesture of deep personal affection and honor.

          "Thank you Cestro of Aquitar," Billy replied formally repeating Cestro's gesture.  Jason could see the surprised look on Cestro's face at that.

          "As far as what good the Galactic Council can do for you William, they can authorize the Triangulus to defend the planet."

          "I see," Jason said neutrally.  Looking over at Billy, he saw his friend and lover nod.  "If we meet, we meet here.  Just Trey," he turned to face Cestro, "and you to keep him in line."   Jason sighed and added, "You send down a single person besides the two of you and I'll have Billy shunt your transport somewhere to the Arctic Ocean."

          "Understood," Trey said. "We'll be down in five of your Earth minutes."

          Jason felt Billy come over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Then speaking low enough so that only Jason could hear, he said, "Do you feel up to this?"

          Jason turned and smiled at him.  He understood exactly what Billy was asking.  His new health situation made some things difficult to consider.  To be honest, when Billy had showed him the read-outs and explained them it had scared the bejeebers out of him.  The changes his body was going through were frightening and had locked certain internal organs completely out of place.  He just wondered how he was going to be able to handle what THAT was doing to his body.  In some ways, he thought it was probably going to be worse than how he felt after losing the Gold Powers. "I'll do what I have to do to get the job done, Billy." He turned and smiled at his lover, "No matter what the personal cost to me, this planet, human civilization is on the line here, we HAVE to survive as a race."

          Billy simply nodded, and Jason knew that he understood.  He didn't have to like it and Jason knew that too, but he understood.  "Just don't get yourself into battle, and you should be okay."

          Jason smiled, "I'm trying to avoid it, man.  You know that."  He shook his head, "But we're not going to roll over and die as a race simply because someone else thinks that we're damaging the Dragons."

          "I don't expect you to, Jase," Billy told him. "I just want you to be careful.  There's too much at stake here."  He looked at Jason meaningfully.  Jason knew that Billy was trying to tell him something but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

          "I hate to interrupt you guys," Kat said in her soft Australian accent.  "You're so cute together when you start talking soft and low like that, but I think someone should make preparations for the arrival of the Alien Rangers."

          Billy smiled over at Kat, "As you usual, you're right, Comrade Kitka."  Billy used the pet name he'd given her years ago when they would work late at night together in the 'zord bays.

          Kat smiled at him, "What do you want me to do Jase?" she asked.

          "Get Rocky, Adam, and Tommy up here," he said.  "Let's remind Trey just how much he owes us."

          Kat smiled and sent out the message and in just a few moments Kat, Jason, and Billy were joined by the three aforementioned Rangers.  A rather smug looking Teelo joined them as well.  Jason noted that Rocky was still looking just a little green around the gills.  He was shaking his head and speaking softly to the dragon.  "I can't believe you actually **ate** him."

          The dragon patted his stomach and Jason noticed that he didn't look like he felt well either, "I know," he said quietly.  "I think he gave me indigestion."

          "But you ate him," Rocky protested again.

          Teelo shrugged, "So?  He threatened a friend of mine.  I wasn't going to let him get away with trying to kill her again."

          Rocky winked over at the white blond man, "I think you're beginning to think of her as more than just a friend."

          Teelo shrugged, "She has interesting phyre."

          Rocky just smiled and asked quietly, "Oh, is that what it is?"

          Before Teelo could reply, Tommy interjected, "Pipe down you two."  He turned to face Jason, "So, what do you need Jase?"

          Jason smiled and turned his attention to his best friend, "Trey and Cestro are coming down to talk to us,"

          Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You're not blowing them out of the sky?"

          Jason shrugged and winked over at Billy, "No, Major Cranston convinced me not to."

          Both men laughed.  "Good, I'd rather talk than fight."  He stepped up and put an arm around Kat's waist.  

          "That's new," his wife teased him.  Everyone knew that Tommy was nearly as action oriented as Jason when it came to finding a way to deal with a threat.  Jason at least had the benefit of a military career to teach him to consider other ways of resolving conflicts.

          "Hey," Tommy shrugged and kissed her on the cheek, "I resemble that remark."

          Cestro arrived aboard the Triangulus in full uniform.  He wasn't going to let Trey forget that he asked for his help as a former Ranger, and Rangers didn't have to worry about the niceties of dealing with nobility- even Triforian nobility.  He stepped down off the teleporter pad and was greeted by Carliss, Trey's Chamberlain. "Welcome back Blue Ranger of Aquitar."

          Cestro gave the older man a gesture of respect and said, "Thank you.  I hope I can be of some assistance with these matters."  He remained in formal mode.

          Noting his formality, Carliss did not break from the example set by his guest.  "I'm sure your services will be invaluable, Blue Ranger."

          "As am I," Trey said entering the transport room- he too was dressed in his Ranger uniform.  He turned to face his Chamberlain and smiled, "I trust you won't let anyone fire on the negotiations this time."

          Carliss nodded, "You have my word, My Lord."

          "Thank you old friend," Trey told him before turning back to Cestro and asking,  "Are you ready?"

          Cestro nodded as Trey took his place on the platform. "As the Peacemaker would say: Whenever you are."

*~*

          Billy watched as Trey and Cestro teleported into the Command Center.  _Finally, we're going to get to the bottom of this_, he thought to himself.  As the bright blue and gold light dissipated to reveal the forms of the Triforian and Aqutitian Rangers, Billy wondered how they'd reached such a situation where Rangers no longer trusted each other.  "Welcome back Trey, Cestro," Tommy said as Jason watched warily from the sides. 

 Billy understood Jason's reticence.  Hell, he'd taken two pretty nasty blows to the head and Kimberly and Ben had been shot down and captured by the Hafar.  He wasn't exactly in a trusting mood himself.  Add Jason's condition on top of that, and the first wrong move Trey made, he might give the Triforian Gold Ranger a taste of exactly how much he'd changed over the last fifteen years himself.

          Trey nodded his head and said, "Thank you Tommy."  Looking over to Jason he continued, "And thank you for being willing to talk, Jason Scott of Earth."

          "Don't thank me just yet, Trey," Jason told him.  "I don't want to talk as much as I want to find out why your people seemed determined to keep us from reaching an agreement with the dragons."  He turned at looked at Billy who felt intensely protected by that gaze, "And why you attacked Billy."

          Cestro suddenly stepped forward and offered, "I believe that the latter was a misreading of the scans from the ship, Red Ranger One."  Billy noted that Cestro used the appellation that the Rangers had adopted since the formation of this particular team.  "Some of the changes that have occurred in your Ranger Team disrupted the scans and gave the impression that you were harboring a third person in the transport."  He looked over at Billy and made a gesture of profound respect, of apology, and then added one that puzzled Billy.  He was unsure of what it meant so he made a mental note to look it up when he got a chance.  "The problem has been corrected."  The look Cestro gave Trey was unmistakably hard.

          "Then what can we for the Rangers of Triforia and Aquitar?" Adam asked from next to Teelo.

          "We simply want to insure that the Dragons are safe and that there will be no hunting of them," Trey said.

          "And since when do the creatures of the fields concern themselves with the affairs of the intelligent?" Teelo asked suddenly.

          Both Cestro and Trey turned to face the young dragon.  "Who are you?" Trey asked.

          Teelo smiled, "I am Teelo Icewing, representative to the Rangers from the Council of Phyre."

          "Who or what are the Council of Phyre?" Trey asked.

          Teelo smiled and Billy watched as his facial features slowly shifted to a more reptilian form.  "What you call the Dragons," Teelo said.  "And my question still stands.  What business of yours are the affairs of the intelligent?"

          "I believe we've been insulted," Cestro told Trey while making a gesture of irony.

          Teelo shook his head, "No. We simply do not consider those who do not possess the phyre to be intelligent yet."

          "And humans do?" Trey asked incredulously.

          "Of course," Teelo smiled as his features returned to those of their handsome young friend.  "They are not dragons, but they are at least _dragonkin_.  They possess the phyre, just look around you."  He smiled, "Actually, many of our kind are starting to see the humans as our "little hatchlings". They are the inheritors of our power and our place in the universe."

          "Why have you not spoken to any one else in the past?" Trey asked.

          "We have, you just did not hear us.  Only the humans have heard us."  He leaned back against the desk. "Only they have spoken back to us phyre to phyre."

          Trey turned from Teelo toward Jason.  He could see the shock in his face. It was not everyday that someone got away with calling the Crown Prince of an entire planet no better than a beast of the fields.  "Be that as it may Jason.  We know that the Hafar are returning.  The ship you destroyed managed to broadcast a distress signal.  The Hafar are very likely to irradiate the whole planet for the loss of their ship."          

*~*

          Corcus leaned back from the subspace transmitter and looked at Delphine.  "White Ranger, I'm getting a message from an approaching Hafar ship."

          Delphine nodded, "Put it on the speakers."

          A hissing voice speaking Galactic filled the bridge. "Attention Rangers of Aquitar and Triforia.  You are hereby ordered to withdraw to a safe distance from Earth.  By order of the Hafar Admiralty, the planet is to be sterilized."


	28. Issue 28: The Gigantic Space Kablooey

*~*

          Things had gone better in the meeting with the World Leaders than Jason had thought they possibly could.  There was some reticence from the British, but for the most part the whole world was ready to jump at a chance for peace with the dragons.  Jason smiled to himself thinking, _Of course having the secret to interstellar travel added to the pot helped a great deal.  And when all this is over at least Billy will have the money to be taken care of for the rest of his life. Now the trick is to make sure that he stays alive long enough to use it._

          Forcing his mind back to where it belonged, he watched the holo-tank as almost a hundred Hafar ships slowly braked into an orbit just beyond the moon.  "To quote one of Ben's favorite movies, I've always wanted to fight a desperate battle against overwhelming odds," McKenzie said from across the tank.  All the rangers and their support crew were there- even Teelo was standing protectively close to the small red-haired woman.  

          "Shut up Mic," Ben and Billy said simultaneously.

          Jason looked over at his lover and asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

          Billy shrugged, "The Hafar are like the Klingons. They build powerful guns but their ships leave a great deal to be desired."

          "So we out-fly them and try to not get hit?" Rocky asked eagerly.

          Billy shook his head, "It's not quite that simple." He leaned forward onto the tank and said, "You remember what they use to say about the war on terrorism.  They only have to get lucky once, we have to get lucky every day."  Billy sighed, "If just one of those craft gets through, they can do irreparable harm.  We have to stop ALL of them."

          "What will happen if they get through?" Teelo asked.

          Billy smiled over at their guest.  "They'll dump enough hard radiation onto the planet so that nothing will be able to live here for the next fifty thousand years."

          Teelo nodded, "I see.  And this would destroy not only us, but you as well?"

          Billy nodded. "Something like that."  Jason hadn't considered that aspect of the situation. Dragons did NOT react well to exposure to hard radiation.  It's very likely that by using that particular form of attack, the Hafar would wipe out the dragons as well as the humans.

          The young dragon smiled up at Jason from behind McKenzie, "Then we fight."

          Jason sighed, "I would say that this isn't your fight, Teelo,"

          "But you'd be wrong, Jason Scott.  You are Dragonkin.  Even if it wasn't a case where the Spawnworld was threatened, I would still fight alongside you for that reason alone."  He looked down at the short redhead in front of him, "If not for other reasons."

          "Count me in, Commander," McKenzie said quietly. "I may not be able to fly one of those overgrown tin cans you guys like so well, but I can damn sure man the Plasma Cannon from down here.  I can promise you at least a clear takeoff."

          "Ben," Billy said. "You stay here and man operations?"

          "Aye, aye," the doctor said quietly.

          Jason nodded to all of them.  Suddenly he really felt like the team was back in action.  He thrust his fist out in front of him, and said, "Then let's do it!"

          The Rangers had returned home.  Each of his teammates nodded and put their hand on top of his.  Billy.  Kim.  Zack.  Trini.  Tommy.  Rocky.  Adam.  Aisha. Kat.  McKenzie.  Finally, Ben.  In unison they all leapt and shouted, "Power Rangers!"

*~*    

          "Jason," Billy said quietly to him as they walked toward their 'zords.

          "Yeah, Bill?" Jason asked.

          "You know I'd rather you not go." Billy shook his head, "Not with you in the shape you're in.  I even toyed with the idea of having Ben ground you."

          "Wouldn't have done any good," Jason said.  He knew what Billy was thinking. This was a do or die mission.  He fully expected some of his friends wouldn't come back from this fight. 

          Billy nodded, "I know."  He looked around to see if any of the others were looking.  He smiled to himself when he realized that all the other couples were doing the exactly the same thing- taking a few moments to connect with each other- to reach out for that possible last touch, for that possible last kiss. "It's who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way."  He leaned forward and gently kissed his lover. "I love you Jason Scott."

          "Good," Jason smiled. "I love you too, and trust me, I'm coming back and we're going to figure out a way around this problem I've got."  He gently touched Billy's face, "I just got you back into my life. I don't want to lose that."

          Billy smiled at him, "Good."

~*~

          "Adam," Kim said quietly, "In case things don't go well..."

          "Shhh," Adam said putting a finger to his wife's lips, "don't say it. We're both coming back." He looked around "We're all coming back."

          Kim smiled.  She knew wishful thinking when she heard it. She knew that Adam knew that somebody was going to die during this mission.  She simply nodded and pulled his hand to her cheek. "I love you."

          "I love you too, Kim." 

~*~

          "Kat, I love you," Tommy said quietly to his wife as the two stood at the foot of Pink Ranger Two's 'zord.  

          The young Australian looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too." It was all that needed to be said. The rest was understood.  They kissed.

~*~

          "Zack," Trini said to her husband.

          Turning he flashed her his best smile, "Yeah love?"

          Seeing the natural enthusiasm in her husband's soul, Trini took a moment to simply bask in the positive energy that just seemed to exude from him.  She couldn't bring herself to put a damper on that feeling.  Finally, she managed to say, "I just wanted to say that I love you."

          Sensing something disturbing his wife, Zack turned to her and pulled her into a kiss and then said, "I love you too Trini."

          She smiled and snuggled against his broad chest, reveling in the simple smell of him. "Good."

~*~

          Rocky and Aisha simply stood staring at each other.  Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. The two understood each other on such a deep level that words had become superfluous.  After long moments, Rocky pulled his wife to him and kissed her as deeply as he did on the night of their honeymoon.  They may be facing certain death but for that moment, all was right with the world.

~*~

          "Take care of yourself up there," Ben was telling Teelo.  "Don't make me have to tell Mic that you've gone and gotten yourself killed."

          "I'll try Ben Storm," Teelo said.  Then giving the man a strange look he said, "Why would you have to worry about something like that?"

          Ben smiled, "I've seen the way you two look at each other," was all he said.

          "I know little of human customs, but what I DO know suggests that you should not be this blasé about this situation."

          Ben chuckled, "Then you don't know me very well, Teelo. When you are God's proof to the universe that He has a sense of humor, you learn to look at things in a new light."

          Teelo looked across the bay and sighed.  "I'll keep that in mind."

~*~

          Mic set the base's planetary defense cannon on maximum draw, picked the largest cluster of Hafar ships she could target with one setting and fired.    She felt a shudder run through the base as electrons were stripped from hydrogen atoms and hurled into space at near light speed.  Into the audio pick up she said, "Okay, guys you're clear for about the next forty seconds.    
Get your butts outta' here!"

          In the Red Ranger One  Dragonzord, Commander Jason Scott, the first Red Ranger, ambassador to the Teen Peace Conference, Gold Ranger, Naval Pilot, and all around good-guy poured the power into his 'zord and followed the beam out of the Command Center.  Closing his eyes, he fought against the rising blackness as the acceleration overloaded the 'zord's inertia compensators.  In a matter of seconds, the clear blue sky shifted to a hazy gray and then to the blackness of space.  

          He felt something rock his 'zord and realized that one of the Hafar had managed to draw a bead on his ship.  Twisting the dragon hard over he continued with his climb, but brought the 'zord's twin particle cannon's around and fired point blank into the offending craft's hull.  He was rewarded with a blossoming explosion of energy.  

          Bringing his 'zord back around, he continued to "plow the road" for the other 'zords coming up behind him.  He knew that it was a combination of surprise, his Ranger Reflexes, and sheer dumb luck that he hadn't been blown out of the sky yet.  Still, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

          He locked in on one of the Hafar fighter-clusters that had yet to separate and deployed his 'zords claws.  Swooping down he felt a shudder run through the 'zord as claws penetrated the hull of the cluster and then rotated back to the "carry" position.  Jason accelerated toward the nearest large carrier, his cluster of fighters trapped in his claws.  Pulling hard over on the 'zord's yaw control he sent it into a barrel roll, shifted the claws forward and released his "prey" and then straightened the yoke and pulled back hard on the pitch.  The result was to send the cluster of fighters suddenly spiraling out of control into the larger carrier.

          "Hey, leave some for the rest of us, Jase!" Rocky's voice crackled over the radio as Red Ranger Two came flying past him firing his particle cannons at the Hafar fighters that were trying to flank Jason. 

          Jason smiled to himself and radioed back, "Sure thing buddy.  Take all you want."

          "Too kind," Rocky smirked back to him as he dove further into the battle.

~*~

          Billy dove his 'zord in and out of the fray, careful to keep a running line between the Hafar and the Earth behind them.  The Rangers couldn't afford to let a single ship get through the line.  So far, their strategy was working. The 'zords were too small and maneuverable for the Hafar to get a good bead on them, and they were too large and heavily armored for the fighters to be much use against them.  

          Off his port bow, Teelo was literally ripping a Hafar corvette to shreds with his claws, as small fighters poured their fire into his exposed flank.  Billy twisted his 'zord around and flew sideways while he raked the offending craft attacking his draconic friend.  Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue Aquitian fighter 'zord came blasting through the Hafar lines laying waste to fighters attacking Teelo.

          "Cestro?" Billy called over the radio.

          "Affirmative, William of Earth.  When the Hafar fired on your dragon friend, it gave me free reign to attack them.  I think Trey will be joining us fairly soon."  Billy saw the Aquitian Ranger make gesture of irony again, "It would appear that the Hafar are in for an unpleasant day."

          Suddenly Billy's sensors went off line and then came back on.  In the distance, he could see space warp and twist as a second wave of Hafar ships dropped out of subspace.  Billy felt his blood run cold as a third wave appeared and launched fighters toward their ten 'zords. 

          If Billy lived to be a thousand- and the evidence was beginning to show that he and the other Rangers might- he would never forget the feeling of horror that swept through him as a whole wave of corvette's closed with Jason's 'zord. There was no way Jason could outmaneuver that many attack craft.  Those corvettes were just the right size to cause considerable damage to a 'zord. "Jason!" Billy screamed into his radio as time around him slowed down to a crawl. "Get out of there!" 

          Then out of nowhere, a single blue Aquitian fighter-'zord braked into the swarm, grabbed Red Ranger One and slung him out of the "fur ball" before erupting into a blossom of energy.  The universe took Cestro of Aquitar back unto itself.  

          Billy hit his thrusters to intercept Jason.  Suddenly, his systems read a huge spatial warp, and his engines fought against the most powerful gravitational anomaly he'd ever encountered, or could even imagine.  His power systems began to fluctuate and then went off line.  His 'zord simply drifted toward Jason as something huge and black blotted out the stars.  

          Slowly his systems came back online as the reading began to make sense.  The black form under his 'zord was a good mile long and massed in the millions of tons.  It snaked its way through space as it slowly took the form of one of hundred huge dragons that suddenly stood between Earth and the Hafar.

          Without warning the dragons lashed out.  Space warped, metal twisted, matter suddenly transformed itself into energy and then winked out of existence.  In just a few seconds the entire Hafar fleet had ceased to exist, the only evidence of their existence remaining was the slowly dissipating energy coronas where the ships had been moments before. 

          Billy heard in his head the words of the dragon, "THIS IS OUR SPAWNWORLD AND THESE ARE OUR DRAGONKIN.   DO NOT ATTEMPT TO INTERFERE HERE."  Billy was sure that even those without phyre heard that.

          Zack's voice echoed over the radio, "Looks like the dragons have decided to explain things to our friends from the Galactic Council."

~*~

          It had been a long several weeks of changes for the people of Earth.  Peace had been declared, the treaty Kim had negotiated had been signed, and the celebrations had begun.  A worldwide day of mourning was declared in honor of Cestro, the fallen Aquitian Ranger who'd died saving Jason.

Several of the dragons who'd mastered the appropriate elements had worked tirelessly alongside Trini and Billy to heal the damage to the Earth's ecology.   Storm Avionics had managed to produce Earth's first series of interstellar spacecraft.  

Then the dragons had surprised everyone in their request of Ambassadors.  Jason and Billy were ready to leave for the Dragon's Homeworld tomorrow as Earth's first ambassadors to the stars.

          The party last night aboard the Storm's yacht, _Melissa,_ made up exclusively of former Rangers plus the Storms and Teelo had gone on until the wee hours of the morning.  Although alcohol was readily available it was a surprisingly sober night.  Although Kim had her own reasons for not imbibing and suspected that Kat, Trini, and Aisha also shared those reasons, Kim felt there was more going on.  They'd begun this journey years ago in a raging fire in Angel Grove forest, and tonight was its culmination.  This was going to be their last night together as a team and she suspected that many of her friends didn't want its memory lost in a haze.  Mostly there was a great deal of kidding and connecting.  

          Memories were drug out and dusted off.  Trini was gently kidded about her fear of heights, and Zack teased unmercifully about his sleepwalking and his comments while half asleep about bunny vacuums.  Kim herself spent several moments of intense embarrassment as Billy described the time she and he had switched bodies.

          With sleepy good nights, they'd all turned in sometime long after midnight.  Not long after sunrise Kimberly felt a familiar turning in her stomach.  Recognizing the symptoms of her condition, she bolted from the cabin she and Adam were sharing below decks to lose last night's dinner over the gunwale. 

          For long moments afterwards she fought for control of her stomach.  Turning to leave, she was surprised as Trini and Aisha suddenly burst from below decks to join her in selling Buicks to Ralph.  Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Aisha turned to Kim to say something but was interrupted by the appearance of Kat among them.

          All three women smiled to each other and offered the young Australian their support as she joined them in what they realized was going to be a shared daily activity for the next few weeks.  Kat finally looked up from the gunwale, the yacht gently rocking beneath her feat and smiled slightly.  "Not you three too?"

          "It would appear so," Trini smiled.  

          "Boy is Dr. Storm going to be busy in about seven or eight months," Aisha said.

          "No kidding," Kim said.  "I bet…"  Suddenly another form dressed in a red tee-shirt burst from below decks to lean heavily over the gunwale.  Anything else Kim might have wanted to say was lost in the sounds of Jason losing his dinner from last night.

          Eventually standing up from where he was leaning over the railing he blushed deeply as he realized he wasn't alone above decks.  "Uh…, uh…," 

          "Jason?" Kim asked.

          "Don't say anything Kimberly," the Red Ranger warned.

          "Jase?" Trini asked grinning.

          "You either, Trini."  Jason shook his head.  Then leaning over the rail all he said was, "This is SO embarrassing.  This is NOT funny."


End file.
